Creando lazos
by hinata uchiha21
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un magnate multimillonario, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, que aborrece la palabra MATRIMONIO, que ama su libertad... por primera vez alguien lo pondrá en su lugar y le demostrara que el dinero no compra todo ¿aprenderá Sasuke la lección? ¿ O por su orgullo perderá a la única mujer de la que se a enamorado?... sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo una emocionante historia para disfrutar, espero les guste.

Es una adaptación de una novela que leí y me gusto mucho solo le voy a cambiar un par de cosas, para no cambiar la trama en sí, aquí Hinata es 2 años mayor que Sasuke. Neji no es un Hyuga y es hermano de Shion. Y Hanabi al igual que Neji no tienen los ojos de los Hyugas, pues no es hija de Hiashi…

Otras dudas las iré aclarando conforme avance la historia…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para imaginarme increíbles historias, y como ya lo mencione antes la historia tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha, oligarca petrolero ruso y temido magnate, se relajó en el sillón de su despacho y miró sorprendido a su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

–¿Hacer senderismo? ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres para tu despedida de soltero?

–Bueno, ya hemos hecho una fiesta demasiado alta en octanos para mí –le confesó Naruto.

Y se puso tenso al recordarla. Era alto y complexión fuerte, daba clases en la universidad y acababa de publicar un libro de física cuántica, aunque anteriormente hubiese sido pésimo estudiante al madurar un poco y con entusiasmo se volvió experto en la materia.

–La culpa de eso la tiene tu futuro cuñado –le recordó Sasuke.

Neji Seiguky había contratado a varias bailarinas para la despedida de soltero de su amigo.

–La intención era buena –le aseguró Naruto, saltando a defender al odioso hermano de su futura esposa, que además era banquero.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y su rostro, varonil y fuerte, se puso serio.

–Le advertí que no te gustaría.

Naruto se ruborizó.

–Lo intenta, pero en ocasiones se equivoca.

Sasuke no dijo nada porque estaba pensando en la pena que le daba que Naruto hubiese cambiado tanto desde que se había prometido a Shion Seiguky. A pesar de que ambos hombres solo tenían en común su origen ruso, habían sido amigos desde que se habían conocido en la Universidad de Cambridge. Por aquel entonces, Naruto habría criticado sin ningún problema a un hombre tan ordinario, aburrido y presuntuoso como Neji Seiguky.

Pero ya no era capaz de llamar a las cosas por su nombre y siempre estaba pendiente de no herir los sentimientos de su futura esposa. Sasuke, que era todo un macho alfa, apretó los blancos dientes con repugnancia. Él jamás se casaría. Jamás cambiaría para complacer a una mujer. Solo la idea le causaba aversión. Él, que había sido criado por un hombre cuya frase favorita había sido:

–Un pollo no es un ave y una mujer no es una persona.

A su difunto padre, Fugaku Uchiha, le había encantado decir aquello para provocar a la refinada niñera inglesa que había contratado para que cuidase de su único hijo.

Machista, brutal y siempre insensible, a Fugaku le había enfadado que la niñera tratase a su hijo con demasiada delicadeza y le había preocupado que lo convirtiese en un flojo. Pero, a sus veinte siete años, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía nada de flojo. Era alto y fuerte, despiadado en los negocios e insaciable con las mujeres.

–¿Te gustarán los lagos?... Es un lugar precioso –comentó Naruto.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para no parecer incómodo.

–¿Quieres ir a hacer senderismo por los lagos?... Pensé que estabas pensando en ir a Siberia...

–No puedo tomarme tantos días de vacaciones y, además, no sé si estaría a la altura de los elementos –admitió, tocándose la tripa–. No estoy tan en forma como tú. Me van más la primavera inglesa y el ejercicio físico moderado, pero ¿podrás estar tú sin limusina, lujos y guardaespaldas un par de días?

Sasuke no iba a ninguna parte sin su equipo de seguridad. Frunció el ceño, no por tener que estar cuarenta y ocho horas sin lujos, sino porque iba a tener que convencer a su equipo de que no iba a necesitarlo durante el fin de semana. Kakashi, el jefe de seguridad, llevaba cuidando de él desde que era un niño.

–Por supuesto que sí –contestó con innata seguridad–. Me vendrá bien un poco de aislamiento.

–También tendrás que dejar aquí tu colección de teléfonos móviles –le advirtió Naruto.

Sasuke se puso tenso al oír aquello.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no dejarás de trabajar si te los llevas. Y no me apetece estar temblando en lo alto de una montaña mientras tú haces negocios. Te conozco demasiado bien.

–Si de verdad es lo que quieres, me lo pensaré –cedió Sasuke a regañadientes.

Era consciente de que prefería que le cortasen el brazo derecho a que lo separasen de su imperio. No obstante, y a pesar de que no solía irse de vacaciones, la idea de desconectar de todo un par de días le agradó.

Llamaron a la puerta y en ella apareció una chica alta, rubia y muy guapa. Clavó sus ojos azules en su jefe y le dijo como disculpándose:

–Lo están esperando, señor.

–Gracias, Ino. Te avisaré cuando esté preparado.

Incluso Naruto clavó la vista en las caderas de su secretaria.

–Se parece a la Miss Mundo del año pasado. ¿Te has...?

Sasuke sonrió.

–En mi despacho, no.

–Es preciosa –comentó Naruto.

–¿Acaso se está terminando el reinado de Shion?

El Uzumaki se puso colorado.

–Por supuesto que no. No pasa nada por mirar.

Sasuke pensó que él podía mirar y hacer lo que quisiera, y que esa situación era mucho mejor que la de su amigo. ¿Cómo podía este estar tan seguro de que había encontrado al amor de su vida? A él le parecía antinatural y poco varonil prometer amor eterno a una mujer, y jamás se colocaría en una situación financiera tan vulnerable.

* * *

.

.

Hinata se puso tensa al oír la camioneta de la oficina postal. Su hermana Hanabi se había presentado en su casa muy tarde y de manera inesperada la noche anterior y no quería que el timbre la despertase. Así que dejó la colcha que estaba cosiendo, flexionó los doloridos dedos y corrió a la puerta. Se le encogió el estómago al pensar en lo que podía llevarle el cartero. Era un miedo que ya no la abandonaba, que dominaba sus días, pero aun así abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, fue amable y firmó el acuse de recibo de la carta certificada con mano firme.

Después volvió a la casa de piedra que había heredado de su padre. Tras haber pasado la niñez viajando de un lado a otro con Hana, su madre, aquel lugar tan bonito y tranquilo le había parecido un paraíso.

Hana había sido modelo y nunca le había gustado llevar una vida normal y corriente, ni siquiera después de haber sido madre. El padre de Hinata se había casado con ella antes de que alcanzara la fama, pero la cada vez más sofisticada Hana había dejado al tranquilo contable con el que se había casado demasiado joven para dedicarse a conocer a hombres ricos en sus viajes. Seis años después, Hana había vuelto a casarse y había tenido a Hanabi. Y su última relación seria había sido con un jugador de polo sudamericano, con el que había tenido a la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Himawari.

Con diecinueve años, Hinata se había tenido que hacer cargo de sus dos hermanas, ya que su madre le había dicho que no podía controlar a las niñas y no sabía qué hacer con ellas, y las tres habían formado un hogar en el Distrito de los Lagos, al noroeste de Inglaterra.

En esos momentos le resultaba amargo echar la vista atrás a esos años en los que había soñado con empezar de cero. No podía evitar sentirse fracasada. Había querido dar a las niñas el hogar y el amor que ella misma nunca había tenido. Rasgó el sobre y leyó. Otra carta más para el cajón, con las anteriores. Estaba tan endeudada que se lo iban a quitar todo. Por muchas horas al día que trabajase haciendo colchas, solo un milagro podría sacarla del agujero económico en el que se encontraba.

Había pedido un crédito para convertir la vieja casa en una posada. Había hecho baños en las habitaciones, había ampliado la cocina y había puesto un comedor. La constante afluencia de clientes durante los primeros años había hecho que se endeudase todavía más, decidida a ayudar lo máximo posible a sus hermanas, y poco a poco la clientela había ido menguando. Al parecer, la gente prefería alojarse en un hotel barato o en un agradable pub. Además, la casa estaba situada al final de un camino, demasiado lejos de la civilización, y la reciente recesión había hecho que los clientes escaseasen todavía más.

Hanabi, que era alta, de cabello castaño y muy guapa, bajó las escaleras bostezando.

–Ese cartero hace demasiado ruido –protestó–. Supongo que llevas siglos levantada. Siempre te has despertado muy pronto.

Hinata se contuvo para no contestarle que no tenía elección, que había tenido que madrugar para que sus dos hermanas llegasen al colegio y para que sus huéspedes desayunasen. En el fondo se alegraba de que Hanabi estuviese más habladora que la noche anterior, cuando después de bajarse del taxi le había dicho que estaba agotada y que necesitaba dormir. Durante la noche, Hinata no había podido evitar sentir curiosidad por el regreso de su hermana, que seis meses antes se había marchado a vivir con su madre a Londres, decidida a conocer a la mujer a la que casi no había visto desde los doce años. Hinata había preferido no interferir. Al fin y al cabo, Hanabi tenía veinte años. No obstante, se había preocupado mucho por ella, ya que había sabido que Hanabi terminaría descubriendo que a Hana solo le importaba ella misma.

–¿Quieres desayunar? –le preguntó.

–No tengo hambre –respondió Hanabi, sentándose ante la mesa de la cocina–, pero me vendría bien una taza de té.

–Te he echado de menos –le confesó Hinata mientras ponía el agua a hervir.

Hanabi sonrió.

–Yo también. Lo que no he echado de menos es mi trabajo en la biblioteca ni la aburrida vida de aquí. No obstante, siento no haberte llamado más.

–No pasa nada.

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos perla al mirarla con cariño. Su larga melena le acariciaron las mejillas pálidas al estirarse para sacar dos tazas del armario. Tenía nueve años más que su hermana y era una mujer alta y esbelta, con una hermosa piel clara, los ojos perlados, casi blancos, un color que solo su familia paterna poseía y que respectivamente ella había heredado de su padre Hiashi Hyuga.

–Me imaginé que estarías ocupada y que te lo estarías pasando muy bien.

Hanabi apretó los labios e hizo una mueca.

–Vivir con Hana ha sido una pesadilla –admitió de repente.

–Lo siento –le dijo Hinata mientras servía el té.

–Tú ya sabías que sería así, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Hanabi, tomando su taza–. ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?

–Pensé que a lo mejor mamá había cambiado con la edad y, además, no quería influir en tu decisión –le explicó ella.

Hanabi resopló y le contó varios incidentes que reflejaban el egoísmo de su madre.

–Así que he vuelto a casa para quedarme –le aseguró después–. Y tengo que contarte que... Estoy embarazada.

–¿Embarazada? –inquirió Hinata –. Por favor, dime que es una broma.

–Estoy embarazada –repitió Hanabi, clavando sus ojos violetas en el rostro de su hermana–. Lo siento, pero es verdad y no puedo hacer nada al respecto...

–¿Y el padre?

Hanabi se puso seria.

–Eso se ha terminado y no quiero hablar del tema.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por no hacerle más preguntas, por miedo a decir algo que pudiese ofenderla. En realidad, siempre había sido más una madre que una hermana para sus hermanastras y en esos momentos no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho mal.

–De acuerdo, entiendo que en estos momentos...

–Pero quiero tener el bebé –proclamó Hanabi en tono desafiante.

Todavía aturdida con la noticia, Hinata se sentó frente a ella.

–¿Has pensado en cómo te las vas a arreglar?

–Por supuesto. Viviré aquí contigo y te ayudaré con el negocio –le contestó Hanabi tan tranquila.

–Ahora mismo no hay negocio con el que me puedas ayudar –admitió ella, sabiendo que tenía que ser sincera–. Hace más de un mes que no ha venido ni un cliente...

–Seguro que las cosas empiezan a ir mejor a partir de Pascua.

–Lo dudo. Además, estoy hasta el cuello de deudas –le confesó Hinata muy a su pesar.

–¿Desde cuándo? –le preguntó su hermana sorprendida.

–Desde hace siglos –respondió ella, no queriendo contárselo todo a su hermana para que no se sintiese culpable.

Hanabi ya tenía otras preocupaciones. Estaba embarazada y sola. Hinata se preguntó si algunas personas nacían ya con mala suerte, porque Hanabi había sufrido mucho en la vida, empezando por tener que vivir sin el cariño y cuidado de una madre. Esta, además de soportar la indiferencia de su madre, había tenido un accidente con doce años y había pasado mucho tiempo en una silla de ruedas. Después, no había podido recuperarse del todo y se le había quedado una pierna más corta que la otra, lo que había hecho que cojease y que le quedasen muchas cicatrices. El sufrimiento de Hanabi y las burlas y rechazo por parte de personas sin sensibilidad habían hecho de Hanabi una persona distante.

Por suerte, Hanabi ya no cojeaba. En un intento desesperado de ayudar a su hermana pequeña a recuperar la autoestima y las ganas de vivir, Hinata había pedido un préstamo para que la operasen en el extranjero. La operación había sido un éxito, pero esa deuda era la que la estaba ahogando en esos momentos y no podía hacer que su hermana se sintiese culpable por ello. A pesar de las dificultades económicas, Hinata habría vuelto a hacerlo sin dudarlo.

–Ya lo tengo –dijo Hanabi de repente–. Podrías vender el terreno para pagar las deudas. Me sorprende que no se te haya ocurrido a ti.

Pero Hinata ya había vendido el terreno varios años antes para poder mantener a sus dos hermanas. Su madre había dejado de enviarles dinero y, además de los problemas de Hanabi, Himawari, la pequeña de la familia, había sufrido acoso escolar porque era muy inteligente y había tenido que mandarla a un internado. Por suerte, Himawari había conseguido después una beca y Hinata ya no tenía que preocuparse por su educación.

–Hace mucho tiempo que vendí el terreno –admitió a regañadientes–. Es posible que pierda también la casa...

–Dios mío, ¿en qué te has gastado el dinero? –preguntó Hanabi sorprendida.

Hinata no respondió. Para empezar, nunca había habido mucho dinero que gastar. Llamaron a la puerta y se levantó, contenta de poder escapar del interrogatorio de su hermana.

Iruka Umino, su vecino, un hombre amable pero muy solitario, viudo de unos cuarenta años, la saludó con su característico movimiento de cabeza.

–Mañana te traeré algo de leña... ¿Quieres que la deje donde siempre?

–Esto... sí. Muchas gracias –respondió ella, incómoda con su generosidad–. Qué frío hace hoy.

–Sopla el viento del norte –le dijo él–. Va a nevar esta noche. Espero que estés bien abastecida de comida.

–Ojalá no nieve –comentó ella, temblando–. Permite que te pague la leña. No me parece bien que me la regales.

–Es normal que nos ayudemos entre vecinos –le dijo él–. Una mujer sola aquí... Me alegro de poder echarte una mano.

Hinata le dio las gracias y volvió a entrar. Vio su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo. Era una mujer estresada, de mediana edad, lo único de lo realmente estaba orgullosa era de su larga melena negro azulado, era muy hermoso, sedoso, con flequillo recto y dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y muy largo llegándole a las caderas.

En cualquier caso, se sentía avergonzada. Tenía veintinueve años y la sensación de haber nacido siendo una solterona. Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre la miraba con interés.

De hecho, había dejado de tener vida propia cuando se había hecho cargo de sus hermanas. El único novio serio que había tenido la había dejado entonces y lo cierto era que no lo había echado de menos.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Hanabi se estaba guardando el teléfono móvil.

–¿Me prestas tu coche? Moegui me acaba de invitar a ir a su casa –le explicó, refiriéndose a una amiga del colegio que todavía vivía en el pueblo.

–De acuerdo, pero Iruka me ha dicho que va a nevar esta noche, así que ten cuidado.

–Si la cosa se pone fea, me quedaré a dormir en casa de Moegui –le aseguró Hanabi, poniéndose en pie–. Voy a vestirme.

Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y la miró como si quisiese disculparse.

–Gracias por no criticarme por lo del bebé.

Hinata le dio un abrazo.

–Aun así, quiero que pienses bien en tu futuro. No todo el mundo puede ser madre soltera.

–Ya no soy una niña –replicó Hanabi–. ¡Sé lo que hago!

A Hinata le dolió que le respondiese así, pero se limitó a suspirar.

Llevaba muchos años haciendo el papel de madre soltera y sabía lo duro que era. Se preguntó a dónde irían si perdía la casa. ¿De dónde sacaría dinero para vivir? En las zonas rurales había pocas casas disponibles y todavía menos trabajo.

Detuvo aquellos pensamientos negativos y la creciente sensación de pánico y vio cómo empezaba a nevar. Cuando el mundo se transformaba con un velo de hielo blanco todo parecía limpio y bonito, pero la nieve podía ser muy traicionera.

Hanabi llamó un rato después para decirle que se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Moegui.

Hinata apiló varios troncos al lado de la chimenea del salón y después se puso a trabajar en su última colcha. Y pensó en que iba a llegar un bebé a la familia. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que ella nunca sería madre y sonrió al pensar en su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Eran las ocho cuando sonó el timbre, seguido de tres innecesarios golpes en la puerta. Hinata salió al recibidor y vio tres figuras en el porche. Esperó que fuesen clientes. Abrió la puerta sin dudarlo y vio a dos hombres altos que sujetaban a un tercero también alto y rubio.

–Esto es una posada, ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de los hombres, alto y desgarbado.

–¿Nos puede acoger esta noche? –preguntó el otro hombre alto, que era de piel pálida casi como de ella misma y de cabello negro que parecía impaciente–. Nuestro amigo se ha roto el tobillo.

–Oh, vaya... –dijo Hinata, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar–. Entren. Deben de estar congelados. En estos momentos no tengo a nadie alojado, pero hay tres habitaciones con baño disponibles.

–La recompensaremos generosamente si nos cuida bien –añadió el más alto, que tenía un acento extraño.

–Cuido bien de todos mis huéspedes –respondió Hinata sin dudarlo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Tenía la mirada oscura e intensa y las pestañas largas y negras. Era muy alto y fuerte. Hinata tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrada, ya que ella también era alta. Además, de repente se dio cuenta de que también era muy guapo. Tenía los pómulos marcados, las cejas definidas y la mandíbula fuerte. Era un macho alfa en todos los aspectos.

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha y estos son mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki y el hermano de su prometida, Neji Seiguky.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke se quedaba tan impactado con una mujer nada más verla. Una melena negro azulado y larga, sedosa, le rodeaba el pequeño rostro, cuya piel parecía de porcelana. Y los ojos eran de un color muy extraño, nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color, eran perlados casi blancos. Tenía los labios carnosos y rosados y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo que aquella mujer podría hacer con semejantes labios.

Se excitó al instante y eso lo puso tenso porque estaba acostumbrado a controlar su libido y cualquier falta de control era, a su parecer, una señal de debilidad.

– Hinata Hyuga... pero todo el mundo me llama Hina –murmuró ella, que de repente se había quedado sin aliento–. Traed a vuestro amigo al salón. Puede tumbarse en el sofá. No sé qué vamos a hacer si necesita que lo vea un médico, porque es probable que la carretera esté cortada...

–Solo me he torcido el tobillo –dijo Naruto, que tenía el mismo acento que el otro hombre–. Solo necesito descansarlo.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y se fijó en los voluptuosos pechos de Hinata, que se marcaban a través del jersey negro, una cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y en las largas y sensuales piernas que iban enfundadas en unos pantalones vaqueros. Zapatillas de casa rosa aparte, era preciosa, pensó embelesado y desconcertado al mismo tiempo.

–Qué bombón... –comentó Neji, añadiendo después un comentario grosero de lo que le gustaría hacer con ella.

Por suerte, su anfitriona no lo oyó, porque si no los habría echado de allí inmediatamente. Sasuke apretó los dientes con frustración. Hasta el momento, lo peor del desastroso fin de semana había sido tener que soportar a Neji. Él era un hombre acostumbrado a dar lo mejor de sí en momentos de crisis, por eso no se había estresado a pesar del frío, de la caída de Naruto y del hecho de no tener teléfonos móviles para poder pedir ayuda. No obstante, tener que soportar a Neji le estaba costando mucho trabajo, ya que no solía tener que bregar con nadie ni nada que no le gustase.

Ayudaron a Naruto a sentarse en el sofá, donde este gimió aliviado.

Hinata le llevó un taburete para que apoyase la pierna mientras el hombre más alto salía al porche a por sus mochilas. Regresó con un pequeño botiquín y se puso de cuclillas para quitarle la bota a su amigo, cosa que hizo gemir a este. Hablaron en un idioma que Hinata no reconoció. Sin que se lo pidieran, ella sacó también su botiquín, que estaba mejor abastecido, y le vendaron el tobillo. Después, Hinata buscó el bastón de su padre y se lo dejó al lado del sofá antes de darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba temblando y entonces le acercó una manta.

–¿Tienes algún analgésico? –le preguntó Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos.

Y ella pensó que nunca había visto a un hombre con las pestañas tan largas y oscuras.

Se ruborizó y fue a por los analgésicos y un vaso de agua, mientras se fijaba en que el otro hombre, que parecía más joven y estirado, todavía no había hecho nada para ayudar. De hecho, lo único que había hecho era quejarse cuando los otros dos hombres habían hablado en un idioma extranjero.

–Voy a enseñaros las habitaciones. Tengo una en la planta baja que te vendrá muy bien –le dijo a Naruto sonriendo.

–Necesito quitarme esta ropa sucia y darme una ducha –dijo neji, subiendo las escaleras delante de Hinata.

–El agua tarda por lo menos media hora en calentarse –le advirtió ella.

–¿No hay agua caliente constantemente? –protestó él–. ¿Qué clase de posada es esta?

–No esperaba huéspedes –se disculpó la Hyuga, enseñándole la primera habitación disponible para deshacerse de él lo antes posible.

–No le hagas caso –le dijo Sasuke–. Yo...

Su voz profunda hizo que a Hinata se le pusiese la piel de gallina y abrió la puerta de la segunda habitación, deseando poder volver al piso de abajo sola.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ¿que tal?...¿les gusto el primer capi?... ¿lo continuo es fracaso sin remedio?

No sean malitos dejen un review que no cuesta nada…

Aclaro: como verán el personaje del sexy Neji es totalmente distinto de cómo es el, más bien se parece a la personalidad de él en RTN, y ese apellido, bueno me he inventado…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, me sentí tan entusiasmada por el recibimiento de la historia que decidí traerles este nuevo capítulo… estaré actualizando semanalmente y si sus review son muy inspiradores puede que actualice dos capissemanalmente…

Otra cosa que quería mencionar es que le cambie el titulo de la historia porque no termino convenciéndome del todo…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

Aclaración: cuando se mencione una palabra en ruso y no se coloque la traducción es porque él la vuelve a repetir en español. Ejemplo: _Da_... Sí…

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata vio disgustada que la habitación estaba desordenada. Se le había olvidado que Hanabi había pasado la noche en ella y había dejado la cama deshecha y todo lleno de cosas. Por desgracia, no tenía ninguna otra habitación disponible.

–Se me había olvidado que mi hermana durmió aquí anoche. Recogeré la habitación y cambiaré las sábanas –le aseguró al Uchiha mientras empezaba a recoger las pertenencias de su hermana para dejarlas en su propia habitación.

Sasuke se preguntó por qué parecía tan nerviosa y por qué guardaba tanto las distancias con él.

No, aquella no iba a ser una de esas mujeres que intentaban acercarse a él atraídas por su dinero y por su poder.

Estaba acostumbrado a provocar reacciones en el sexo contrario: deseo, celos, codicia, ira, interés, pero no nervios. Le divirtió que no supiese quién era, que no hubiese reconocido su nombre, pero ¿cómo iba a saber quién era una mujer que vivía en medio de la nada? El anonimato era algo extraño para el hijo de un multimillonario.

Hinata volvió para llevarse el resto de las cosas de su hermana, mientras Sasuke le tiró un sujetador que colgaba de la lamparita de noche. Ella se ruborizó y volvió a salir de la habitación, para regresar con un juego de sábanas limpias. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo.

–¿Habéis venido de vacaciones? –preguntó por fin, para romper el silencio.

–El fin de semana, para escapar de Londres –respondió él.

–¿Vivís en Londres? –dijo ella, levantando un instante la mirada, sin poder evitar volver a admirar su belleza.

– _Da_... Sí –respondió él–. Naruto y yo somos rusos.

Ella empezó a hacer la cama y deseó que él se ofreciese a ayudarla para poder terminar antes, pero, a juzgar por la postura arrogante de aquel hombre, lo más probable fuese que no hubiese hecho una cama en toda su vida.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar su erección. Estaba muy excitado. Hinata se estaba inclinando delante de él y no había podido evitar fijarse en que tenía un trasero perfecto y unas piernas muy esbeltas. Se las imaginó alrededor de su cintura mientras le hacía el amor y sintió mucho calor. Se sentía como si llevase años sin sexo, cuando no era verdad.

Por suerte, se había dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba con deseo. Eso lo alegró. No llevaba alianza y era evidente que estaba disponible...

Después de poner las fundas de las almohadas en silencio, Hinata volvió a mirarlo. Se sentía tan incómoda como una colegiala y no era capaz de charlar amigablemente como hacía con otros huéspedes. Él le sonrió de lado y todo su rostro se iluminó. _Una sonrisa tan sexy que podría derretir a cualquiera._

–¿Podrías prepararnos algo de cenar? –le preguntó el. Y vio que seguía muy nerviosa.

Se imaginó que tenía poca experiencia con los hombres y se preguntó por qué aquello no lo desanimaba, cuando solía preferir a mujeres experimentadas.

La Hyuga giró la cabeza, pero en vez de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, clavó la vista en su tórax.

–Sí, aunque tendrá que ser algo sencillo.

–Con el hambre que tenemos, no nos importará.

Ella fue al baño a recoger las cosas de su hermana y a cambiar las toallas.

–Ahora subo a limpiarlo –le dijo, atravesando la habitación.

Pero Sasuke quería que se quedase allí. Extendió un mapa de la zona encima del escritorio y Hinata se dio cuenta de que este tenía polvo.

–¿Me puedes enseñar dónde está exactamente la casa? –le preguntó, a pesar de saberlo–. Me gustaría saber cómo de lejos estamos del cuatro por cuatro.

–Un momento –le pidió ella, saliendo de la habitación para llevarse el resto de las cosas de su hermana.

Dejó un juego de toallas limpias encima de la cama y se aproximó a él.

Pensó que estaban demasiado cerca. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, escuchar su respiración y aspirar su olor a hombre y a restos de colonia. Aquella era una experiencia demasiado íntima para una mujer que hacía mucho tiempo que le había cerrado la puerta a la atracción física. Su cuerpo reaccionó como si la hubiese tocado.

No obstante, se controló y señaló en el mapa.

–Estamos justo aquí...

Él cubrió su mano.

–Estás temblando –murmuró él en voz baja, apoyando la otra mano en su hombro para hacer que lo mirase.

–Debe de ser por el frío... –respondió, sorprendida por estar permitiendo que un extraño la tocase.

No era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo lo había mirado, pero un hombre tan guapo debía de estar acostumbrado a ello. Seguro que no tardaba en reírse de ella.

Fue esa idea, ese miedo, lo que hizo que guardase la compostura y levantase la cabeza con determinación. Fue un error porque sus miradas se encontraron y ella notó que le faltaba el aliento. En esos momentos tenía de todo menos frío. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese mientras él levantaba la mano de su hombro y le pasaba un dedo por el labio inferior.

–Quiero besarte, _milaya moya_ *querida* –le dijo entre dientes.

Y ella retrocedió alarmada al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de perder el control y el sentido común.

–No... De eso nada –respondió con el corazón acelerado–. Si ni siquiera te conozco...

–No suelo pedir permiso antes de besar a una mujer –replicó él con frialdad–, pero deberías tener más cuidado.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella–. ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que es evidente que te sientes atraída por mí –le dijo Sasuke con voz firme–. Me he dado cuenta... Eres una mujer muy bella.

Hinata se sintió humillada y avergonzada. ¿Entonces, era culpa suya que aquel hombre se le hubiese insinuado?. Eso la puso furiosa. _¿Pero cómo se atreve este idiota?_

Apretó los dientes y respondió:

–Voy a hacer la cena.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó asombrado por la respuesta de aquella mujer. Conocía a las mujeres, las conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo podía lanzarse. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando ella? ¿Pensaría que iba a desearla más si guardaba las distancias? Juró en ruso, todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido. Era absurdo, impensable, imposible. Era la primera vez que lo rechazaban.

Hinata todavía aturdida por ocurrido anteriormente sacó carne del congelador y la puso a descongelar. Lo mejor que podía ofrecer a sus huéspedes era un estofado de ternera.

Todavía no había subido a limpiar el cuarto de baño, pero no tenía ganas de volver a ver a aquel hombre. No tenía miedo, pero se sentía avergonzada. Se había sentido atraída por un hombre por primera vez en muchos años, eso no podía negarlo. Y esa atracción había sido tan fuerte que le había impedido actuar como una persona normal, en vez de como una idiota.

¿Cómo había podido delatarse? Tenía que haber sido por la manera en que lo había mirado, así que no volvería a mirarlo, ni a hablar con él. No haría nada que pudiese malinterpretarse.

Oyó un golpe en la puerta y levantó la vista de las verduras que se hallaba cortando violentamente. Vio al alto rubio que sino mal recordaba se llamaba Naruto, que se estaba apoyando en el bastón que le había dejado. ¡Se había olvidado por completo de él!

–Siento interrumpir, pero...

–No, la que lo siente soy yo. Se me había olvidado enseñarte tu habitación –se disculpó mientras se lavaba las manos.

–Me he quedado dormido en el sillón –le dijo él–. Nunca había estado tan cansado en toda mi vida, y eso que ha sido Sasuke el que me ha traído hasta aquí. No me puedo creer que pasar el fin de semana aquí haya sido idea mía...

–Los accidentes ocurren, por mucho cuidado que tengamos –le respondió ella en tono amable mientras tomaba la única mochila que quedaba en el pasillo y lo conducía a su habitación.

Durante la cena, Hinata se esforzó en ignorar al Uchiha mientras los hombres comían con apetito. El postre, que consistía en tarta de manzana y helado, le valió muchos cumplidos por parte del Uzumaki y Neji, pero el otro engreído (según ella) no lo llego siquiera a probar pues le menciono con anterioridad que no gustaba de los dulces.

Cocinaba de maravilla. Sasuke, que nunca había pensado que aquello fuese un talento, se sintió impresionado muy a su pesar, aunque lo que no le impresionó tanto fue comer en la cocina.

Tampoco le gustó el comportamiento infantil de Hinata, aunque le permitiera observarla y admirar el modo en que su pelo brillaba bajo las luces cada vez que movía la cabeza, fijarse en la elegancia de sus manos y en lo educada que era en la mesa. Le molestó sentir tanto interés por ella. Y se sintió muy frustrado al oírla conversar animadamente con Naruto.

–¿Cómo es que vives aquí sola? –preguntó Neji de repente–. ¿Eres viuda?

–Nunca me he casado –respondió ella con naturalidad, acostumbrada a que le hiciesen esa pregunta–. Mi padre me dejó esta casa y me pareció buena idea convertirla en una posada.

–Entonces, ¿hay algún hombre en tu vida? –la siguio interrogando Neji.

–Eso es solo asunto mío –replicó ella.

Y Sasuke se preguntó cómo era posible que no se le hubiese ocurrido a él esa posibilidad. Era posible que se sintiese atraída por él, pero que tuviese a alguien en su vida. Se sintió enfadado, tenso, algo poco habitual en él. Se puso en pie bruscamente.

–Voy a acercarme al coche a buscar los teléfonos. Creo que no ha sido buena idea dejarlos allí, Naruto.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida al oír aquello.

–Ahora no puedes salir –le advirtió el rubio–. Hay ventisca y el coche está a varios kilómetros de aquí.

–Habría ido hace horas si no te hubieses caído –le contestó el azabache.

–A mí me gustaría recuperar mi teléfono –admitió el castaño.

La Hyuga miró a Sasuke por primera vez desde que había entrado en la cocina. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo mantener los ojos apartados de él, pero en esos momentos estaba preocupada. Dudó un instante, que él aprovechó para ponerse el abrigo y abrir la puerta de la calle, y salió a buscarlo.

Estaba nevando con fuerza y la carretera se hallaba completamente cubierta de nieve. El moreno ya había salido fuera cuando ella lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

–¡No seas idiota! –le dijo–. Nadie arriesga su vida para ir a buscar unos teléfonos móviles...

–No me llames idiota –le advirtió él con incredulidad–. Y no te pongas dramática... No voy a arriesgar mi vida por dar un paseo con poco más de treinta centímetros de nieve...

–Si no tuviese conciencia me daría igual que te murieras congelado en la carretera –le replicó.

De todos los machitos idiotas que había conocido en toda su vida, aquel se llevaba la palma.

–No me voy a morir –dijo él en tono burlón–. Llevo ropa de abrigo. Estoy en forma y sé lo que estoy haciendo...

–No me parece un discurso muy convincente, procediendo de un tipo que me ha pedido que le señale en el mapa dónde está esta casa –le contestó Hinata sin dudarlo–. Utiliza mi teléfono y sé sensato.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes perfectos y la miró con frustración. Aquella mujer le estaba gritando y eso también era una novedad.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría y algo que no le gustaba en absoluto de una mujer, pero sus ojos perlados brillaban con un brillo especial que le hacían ver únicos y extremadamente atrayentes. ¡Y estaba preciosa!.

Y pasó de desear que se callase a desear algo mucho más primitivo y salvaje.

Más tarde, la Hyuga pensaría que se había comportado como un cavernícola, y que su propia manera de mirarlo no había tenido nada que ver con cómo le habían brillado los ojos negros como a un depredador al abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente.

No recordaba lo que había ocurrido después porque se había dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento. Nunca se había sentido así y la sensación fue al mismo tiempo maravillosa, mágica y aterradora.

–Solo serán un par de horas, _milaya moya_ ***** querida* –le dijo Sasuke, mirándola con satisfacción y una sonrisa de medio lado porque por fin se estaba comportando como él quería–. ¿Esperarás a que vuelva?

Y la magia que había convertido a Hinata en una mujer a la que no reconocía se rompió de repente.

–No... Y cuando digo que no, es que no.

–Eres una mujer muy extraña –le contestó él, indignado y tentado por semejante desafío.

–¿Porque no te digo lo que quieres oír?... Pues para tu información yo no soy la Bella Durmiente ni tú el príncipe azul, ¡así que el beso no ha servido de nada!

Hinata lo vio echar a andar por la nieve y volvió a entrar en la casa dando un pequeño portazo. _¡Era un hombre mezquino, testarudo y estúpido!_ Se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto mirándola con sorpresa desde la puerta del salón. Después, sonrió divertido.

– Sasuke ha estado en el Ártico y en Siberia –le explicó.

Ella se ruborizó y volvió a la cocina, a recoger los platos de la cena. _Tonta, tonta, tonta…. No voy a pensar en él, no voy a pensar en el beso._

No iba a pensar en el beso, aunque hubiese sido el primero que le daban en más de siete años. ¡De eso nada! Pensar en él sería darle al ruso la importancia que ya creía tener y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Mientras recogía los platos de la mesa, Neji estuvo hablando sin parar del enorme piso que tenía en la ciudad, del dinero que ganaba y de lo conocidos que eran sus clientes. Hinata tuvo que admitir que, al lado de aquel hombre, Sasuke le parecía humilde.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero les guste…

Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron sus review, se les quiere un mundo, también los que le dieron favs y fallows, de verdad se los agradezco…

¿reviews?

Besos para todos, nos leemos en el próximo capi…. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Holis, holis ¿Cómo están todos mis queridos lectores?... yo por aquí de nuevo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho…

Espero les guste el capi, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber si les agrada la historia…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

Aclaración: cuando se mencione una palabra en ruso y no se coloque la traducción es porque él la vuelve a repetir en español. Ejemplo: _Da_... Sí…

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación cuando por fin regresó Sasuke con paso seguro. Estaba bien. No había podido evitar preocuparse por él y en esos momentos fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación y no pudo evitar oír la conversación que tenía lugar en el piso de abajo.

–Estaremos en Londres a la hora de la comida –dijo Naruto con satisfacción.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres marcharte tan pronto, Sasuke? –preguntó Neji en tono divertido–. ¿Es que no te está esperando nuestra sexy anfitriona?... ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no consigues acostarte con ella antes de mañana!

Hinata se arrepintió de haber estado escuchando, palideció y se le encogió el estómago. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, ya que tenía miedo de que cualquiera de sus actos pudiese ser entendido como una invitación.

Lo tenía claro: algunos hombres pensaban, hablaban y se comportaban como auténticos animales. Y Neji Seiguky era sin duda uno de ellos. Se preguntó si los tres estarían dispuestos a hacer la apuesta. Era evidente que los amigos de Sasuke los habían visto besarse y habían malinterpretado el beso.

Se sintió avergonzada. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su falta de experiencia en el ámbito sexual. Una mujer realmente segura de sí misma habría salido de la habitación nada más oír hablar de una apuesta para bajarle los humos a Neji y dejar claro que aquellos comentarios machistas no le hacían ninguna gracia, pero la Hyuga se quedó dolida y humillada y lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar la puerta con llave antes de meterse en la cama.

Y entonces fue cuando pensó en el beso. El recuerdo de su estúpida rendición fue como una bofetada. Había permitido que la besara, no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Y, lo que era todavía peor, había disfrutado del momento. Tal vez los años de autocontrol y represión habían hecho que fuese tan vulnerable a un acercamiento así; tal vez fuese la solterona que tanto se había temido ser.

Se puso tensa al oír un ruido delante de su puerta y su mente hizo una desagradable deducción al oír que llamaban con suavidad. Se quedó inmóvil, no hizo nada, no dijo nada, le ardía el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente tenía ojeras y estaba pálida. Se levantó temprano para prepararles el desayuno a sus huéspedes. Oyó hablar a Sasuke antes de verlo aparecer y se giró hacia el fuego con nerviosismo.

Notó una mano en su brazo y se giró. Sus miradas se encontraron al instante.

–Esperaba verte anoche –le informó Sasuke con un candor que la desconcertó.

–Siento que hayas perdido la apuesta –le respondió ella.

El Uchiha arqueó las cejas.

–¿Qué apuesta? –preguntó.

A Hinata le ardían las mejillas.

–Oí lo que decía tu amigo anoche...

–Ah... eso. Ya no tengo edad para ese tipo de cosas.

Hinata miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Naruto ya estaba sentado a la mesa, mientras que Neji hablaba por teléfono junto a la puerta. Ella se acercó un poco más a Sasuke y murmuró:

–Anoche llamaste a mi puerta.

Él se rio.

–¿Y?... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? -

Hinata lo miró con frialdad y, sin decir nada más, sacó los platos calientes del horno y los puso en fila para servir el desayuno.

– _Ne ponyal_... No lo entiendo –comentó Sasuke con impaciencia, decidido a obtener una respuesta.

Hinata dejó en la mesa un montón de tostadas y una cafetera. Luego miró por la ventana y vio a Iruka subido a su tractor en el campo que había más allá de su jardín, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo allí con tanta nieve, mientras intentaba controlar su temperamento.

Le daba igual si Sasuke lo entendía o no. Por suerte, iba a marcharse y no tendría que volver a verlo y recordar lo humillada que se había sentido. Sasuke había dado por hecho que estaba disponible y que a lo mejor lo invitaba a su cama a pesar de que solo hacía un par de horas que se conocían, y eso era un insulto. Seguro que era el típico hombre que se acostaba con cualquiera y que después alardeaba de su éxito con las mujeres.

Sasuke apretó los dientes al ver que Hinata no respondía, aquella mujer lo ponía furioso.

–Quiero volver a verte –le dijo en tono neutro, sin una pizca de amabilidad ni humildad en él.

–¡No! –replicó ella.

–¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? –protestó Sasuke, indignado por su actitud, fulminándola con la mirada.

–Sí, eso es todo. No me interesas –le contestó ella.

–Mentirosa –la contradijo él en tono de burla.

La palabra fue casi eclipsada por el ruido de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la casa, pero Hinata la oyó y se giró hacia él.

–Te crees un regalo de Dios para las mujeres, ¿verdad? –le espetó con el ceño fruncido–. ¡No me interesas y estoy deseando que te marches!

–Jamás pensé que vería el día en que te mandaban a paseo –murmuró Neji en tono de burla a sus espaldas mientras que Naruto evitaba mirar a Sasuke y le pedía a su futuro cuñado que se callase.

Hinata sirvió rápidamente el desayuno mientras dos helicópteros descendían sobre el campo de Iruka. Al parecer, este lo había limpiado de nieve para que aterrizasen. Se giró y vio que Sasuke seguía de pie.

–Desayuna –le dijo.

–No tengo hambre –le contestó él.

De repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa ¡como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse! y sintió remordimientos por cómo le había hablado. ¿Y si se había equivocado con él? Aunque entonces se recordó que había llamado a su puerta la noche anterior. Ella también se ruborizó y entonces llamaron a la puerta de atrás.

Sasuke la abrió y, de repente, la cocina se llenó de hombres altos y abrigados que hablaban en ruso. El de más edad, que tenía el cabello blanco o ¿gris? No podía decir bien el color, lo saludó de manera cariñosa y puso gesto de alivio. Mientras tanto, Hinata se concentró en ofrecer a todo el mundo café y galletas.

Era evidente que Sasuke era lo suficientemente importante como para que enviasen un helicóptero a buscarlo, pero ¿dos? ¿Lo habría organizado la noche anterior? ¿También sería banquero, como Neji? ¿O un hombre de negocios con más dinero que sentido común?.

Naruto estaba buscando dinero para pagar la cuenta que ella había dejado encima de la mesa. Sasuke tomó el papel y la miró de manera burlona.

–Cobras muy poco –dijo, guardándose la cuenta y devolviéndole el dinero a su amigo para sacar su propia cartera y dejar varios billetes encima de la mesa.

–Gracias –dijo ella.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo no te las voy a dar a ti, ya que todavía no has hecho nada por complacerme... nada.

Y a la Hyuga le entraron ganas de echarse a reír al oírlo hablar como a un sultán que estuviese informando a una de las chicas de su harén de su descontento, pero entonces lo miró a los ojos y se puso seria.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Los hombres empezaron a salir por la puerta. Sasuke esperó y el hombre de cabello cano se quedó en la puerta.

–Te llamaré –murmuró.

Hinata evitó mirarlo.

–No te molestes –le dijo sin poder contenerse.

–Mírame –le ordenó Sasuke entre dientes.

Y Hinata levantó la vista. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y Sasuke se quedó cautivado con el brillo de sus ojos color luna. La vio humedecerse los labios y se excitó solo de imaginarse aquella lengua en su cuerpo. Espiró bruscamente y apartó la cara.

–Te llamaré –repitió en tono decidido.

Hinata cerró la puerta. Al llegar a la verja, Sasuke se dirigió al hombre que tenía al lado.

–Hinata Hyuga. Quiero saberlo todo de ella.

Kakashi se puso tenso.

–¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar, como si no hubiese presenciado la tensa conversación que había habido entre ambos.

–Porque quiero enseñarle modales –le contestó Sasuke mirando hacia la casa con el ceño fruncido–. ¡Ha sido muy grosera!

Sorprendido por aquel arrebato, Kakashi guardó silencio. Lo normal era que Sasuke no se exaltase por ninguna mujer. De hecho, su indiferencia frente a las numerosas mujeres que lo perseguían y las pocas que conseguían compartir su cama eran una leyenda entre sus empleados y Kakashi no entendía qué podía haberle hecho Hinata Hyuga para que su jefe reaccionase así.

Hinata agradeció tener mucho que hacer cuando los helicópteros se hubieron marchado. Cambió las camas y llevó las sábanas a la lavadora, y allí, sin darse cuenta, se acercó las de la cama de Sasuke a la nariz para aspirar su olor.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso roja cual tomate y metió la sábana en la máquina, le echó detergente y la puso en marcha. ¿Qué había hecho? Había olido sus sábanas... ¡Se estaba comportando como una loca! Era como si Sasuke hubiese encendido una conexión física en su interior y no pudiese volver a apagarla. Se sintió avergonzada.

Esa tarde, Iruka le llevó la leña y ella lo invitó a pasar y a tomar una taza de té. Él le contó satisfecho la cantidad de dinero que había cobrado por limpiar su campo de nieve para que aterrizasen los helicópteros.

–Se ve que en la ciudad cuesta poco ganarlo –comentó.

–A mí me ha venido bien tener tres clientes –admitió ella, sabiendo que utilizaría el dinero para comprar comida–. El negocio no está yendo nada bien últimamente.

–Debe de haberte resultado extraño, tener a tres hombres en la casa –comentó Iruka con desaprobación–. Debe de haber sido incómodo para una mujer que vive sola.

–No, no ha sido incómodo –mintió ella–. Además, Hanabi ha vuelto de Londres, así que ya no voy a estar sola. Anoche se quedó a dormir en el pueblo.

Sasuke se había marchado y no volvería. Ella podría enterrar aquellos sentimientos tan poco apropiados y olvidarse de cómo se había sentido,… olvidarse de él.

* * *

.

.

–No lo utilices –le aconsejó Kakashi, dejando el informe encima del escritorio de Sasuke –. Nunca has sido de los que utilizan esta clase de información contra una mujer...

El comentario de Kakashi avivó su curiosidad y Sasuke tomó el informe y lo abrió. Leyó la amplia información acerca de Hinata Hyuga con interés, se fijó en las cifras, arqueó una ceja sorprendido y comprendió lo que Kakashi le había querido decir. Estaba al borde de la bancarrota, haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar la casa. Entendió no haberla visto sonreír. Los problemas económicos causaban estrés y tal vez podrían explicar que lo hubiese rechazado aquel fin de semana.

Podía utilizar aquella información, usarla como un arma contra ella.

Era lo que su padre habría hecho con una mujer difícil. Apretó los labios. Era lo que había hecho con su madre. Pero él no era su padre y Hinata Hyuga no era una mujer difícil, solo era una mujer rebelde y agobiada.

Se preguntó por qué no podía olvidarla. Frunció el ceño, se sentía frustrado. Habían pasado tres semanas y seguía pensando en ella todos los días. Estaba obsesionado con Hinata Hyuga y eso no le gustaba. Quería tener la cabeza en su sitio, como siempre, y sabía que no lo conseguiría si no volvía a verla. Ella estaba endeudada y él era un hombre muy rico, pero había un problema: que jamás compraba a una mujer. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

* * *

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata recibió una carta desoladora en la que se le informaba de que le embargarían la casa a final de mes. Ya había recibido varias advertencias anteriormente, así que no fue una sorpresa.

Una semana después, su abogado la llamó para que fuese a verlo. ¿Qué más malas noticias tendría que darle? Si el Shino Aburame quería verla, tenía que ser por algo relacionado con su situación económica. Cuando se había dirigido a él por primera vez para pedirle consejo, este la había animado a vender la casa para pagar sus deudas y poder empezar de cero, pero Hinata no había podido deshacerse del lugar que representaba un hogar tanto para ella como para sus hermanas.

Perder la casa era como perder una parte de ella y, después de varios meses de infructuosa ansiedad, iba a ocurrir.

–Recibí esta carta ayer –le contó Shino, dándole un papel a ella–. Contiene una oferta extraordinaria. Sasuke Uchiha está dispuesto a saldar tus deudas y a comprar tu casa. También te da la oportunidad de que te quedes en Birkside (nombre de la casa/posada de Hinata) de alquiler...

Hinata se había quedado completamente blanca.

–¿ Sasuke ... U...?

–U-chi-ha –le repitió el abogado–. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se ha enterado de tu situación económica. Es un multimillonario de la industria petrolífera, no un usurero.

–¿Multimillonario? – balbuceó ella con incredulidad–. ¿ Sasuke es rico?

Su abogado la miró sorprendido.

–¿Conoces a ese hombre?

Hinata le explicó brevemente cómo los tres hombres se habían alojado en la posada el mes anterior.

–¿Será un capricho de multimillonario? –se preguntó Shino sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente–. En cualquier caso, es un milagro para ti. Supongo que vas a aceptar su oferta, dado que, si no, te quedarás sin casa.

–Supones bien.

Hinata volvió a Birkside con la carta en el bolso y sin entender nada. Sasuke estaba podrido de dinero y se había ofrecido a pagar sus deudas y a comprar su casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería a cambio? Los hombres ricos no regalaban ni malgastaban su dinero. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Lo haría para demostrarle su poder? ¿Pretendía castigarla por haberlo rechazado? Pero ¿cómo iba a considerar un castigo que la salvase del desahucio?

Llamó al bufete de abogados desde el que habían enviado la carta y pidió el número de teléfono necesario para poder solicitar una cita con Sasuke. No lo consiguió hasta que no dijo quién era, y después tuvo que enfrentarse a las secretarias de él, que querían que les contase lo que deseaba antes de considerar su petición de ver a su jefe. Muy a su pesar, Hinata tuvo que admitir que Sasuke era el dueño de su casa y que quería hablar del tema con él. Al final, le ofrecieron una cita para cuatro días más tarde.

Hanabi la llevó a la estación y no mostró ningún interés acerca del inusitado deseo de esta de ir a Londres. Ya en el tren, Hinata contuvo un bostezo, se había levantado muy temprano y empezaba a sentir el cansancio. Se había puesto un traje de chaqueta oscuro que había llevado por última vez en el funeral de un vecino y tenía la sensación de que iba demasiado arreglada, además, estaba nerviosa y enfadada. ¿A qué estaba jugando aquel maldito hombre? ¿Qué quería de ella? No podía ser lo que se imaginaba... No se creía que Sasuke no tuviese otras opciones sexuales mucho más emocionantes que ella.

Cuando por fin llegó a la recepción del impresionante edificio en el que estaba el despacho de Sasuke, una increíble rubia acudió a recibirla y la acompañó por un pasillo. La curiosidad de la rubia era evidente.

–¿Así que eres Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke es el dueño de tu casa? –le preguntó–. ¿Y cómo ha sido eso?

–No tengo ni idea –le dijo ella–, pero he venido a averiguarlo.

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo con frialdad.

–No te extiendas demasiado. Tiene otra cita dentro de diez minutos.

Hinata apretó los dientes para no replicar y se secó el sudor de las manos en los pantalones. Una puerta se abrió delante de ella, la cruzó y una luz cegadora impidió que pudiese ver nada.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, muchas gracias por sus review, también agradezco a los que le dieron favs y fallow (y también a los leen escondiditos por ahí).

Pido disculpas si hay errores ortográficos o se me haya escapado algo que no les guste por favor háganmelo saber, nos leeremos pronto, saludos…

.

.

Contestando review sin cuenta:

 **Rosa:** hola, me alegra que te guste la historia. A mí también me encantan las historias de lynne Graham son por demás buenas. Y si, tienes razón cuadran mas con el carácter de los Uchihas casi todos los protas… en cuanto a si voy a adaptar mas historias de ella, la respuesta es Sí. Pero no todas van a ser sasuhina, de esta serie (novias de millonarios) solo voy a hacer 2. Si las has leído sabes que se trata de la vida de 4 hermanas, pero solo voy a hacer las 2 primeras (por el momento) y en la segunda el prota será Itachi, aunque ya tengo otras muy buenas con Sasuke que ponto publicare, no quiero enredarme con varias historias a la vez…

Espero te guste el capi, saludos…

 **Iselitha** : gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y no te preocupes que voy a actualizar seguido siempre que pueda, como dije antes semanalmente… y gracias también por el apoyo…

Aquí la conti, espero te guste, saludos…

 **Natty** : hola, que bien que te guste el fic, a mí también me encanta cuando ponen a Sasuke en un fic con esa personalidad, por eso lo elegí a él, porque pensé que el papel le quedaba perfecto…

Aquí el nuevo capi, espero te guste… saludos…

 **tsuki-nata** **:** hola, gracias por tu comentario… aquí traigo el nuevo capi espero cumplas con tus expectativas para el fic y te guste muchísimo… saludos…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas (os), decidí traerles este nuevo capítulo como regalo porque esta es una fecha muy importante para mí (no es mi cumpleaños), pero es una fecha que atesoro y quise compartir con ustedes algo que les guste…

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke aprovechó la luz del sol que la cegaba para acercarse, y en un gesto que la desconcertó, tomar sus manos.

–Hinata, me alegra verte, _milaya moya *_ querida *–...

Era tan alto, tan guapo y estaba tan impresionante vestido con un traje negro que Hinata se sintió abrumada. Se le aceleró el corazón al mirar sus ojos negros y tuvo que parpadear, ya que se había quedado desorientada con su inesperada sonrisa de bienvenida y con su proximidad.

Notó calor por todo el cuerpo y una incómoda sensación de inseguridad la hizo quedarse inmóvil. Enfadada consigo misma por semejante reacción, apartó las manos con brusquedad.

–He venido porque no he tenido elección. ¡Vas a comprar mi casa!

–Ya está hecho. Técnicamente, poseo una casa con inquilino –le dijo él–. Supongo que es mejor estar de alquiler que no tener adónde ir, ¿no?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Estaba furiosa con él y no le gustaba que hubiese interferido así en su vida, pero en realidad era un alivio no tener que marcharse de casa.

Respiró hondo, lentamente, para calmarse y para reorganizar sus pensamientos.

–¿Por qué no te sientas? –la invitó Sasuke señalando un sofá–. Pediré que nos traigan café.

–No es necesario –respondió ella, apartando la vista de su rostro para mirar a su alrededor.

–Seré yo quien decida lo que es necesario –la contradijo Sasuke, levantando el teléfono para pedir el café.

A Hinata no le habría hecho falta que le recordase lo autoritario que podía llegar a ser y apretó los labios mientras se sentaba en el sofá, decidida a no permitir que la traicionasen los nervios.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –le preguntó directamente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No era una respuesta, pero no podía contestar de otra manera. No tenía ninguna explicación altruista ni socialmente aceptable que darle. Lo había hecho por un motivo mucho más básico y egoísta: después de haber visto su vulnerabilidad, había querido ser la única persona que accediese a ella.

Era un macho territorial y la deseaba más de lo que había deseado a nadie en mucho tiempo. Y Hinata solo podría tener la libertad de estar con él si estaba libre de deudas.

Su arrogante cabeza se giró, sus penetrantes ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella. La vio sonrojarse bajo su mirada, un rosa suave surgió bajo su piel clara, realzando sus ojos brillantes y sus marcados pómulos. Le gustaba que se ruborizase, no recordaba haber estado con ninguna mujer a la que todavía le ocurriese.

Fijó la vista en sus labios y en la piel de su cuello. Se excitó fácilmente y deseó tocarla y comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía. No tardaría en averiguarlo.

La tensión que había en el ambiente la invadió. La mirada de Sasuke fue como una caricia. Recordó la pasión con la que la había besado y se estremeció, sintió calor, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la reacción de su cuerpo y se negó a distraerse y a quedarse callada.

–Te he preguntado por qué lo has hecho. En realidad, casi no me conoces –insistió–. No es normal que investigues acerca de las deudas de una persona y que te ofrezcas a saldarlas. Has hecho que sienta que estoy en deuda contigo...

–No era esa mi intención –mintió él, porque le gustaba que hubiese entre ellos un vínculo que Hinata no pudiese rechazar.

No le importaba no haberle dado opción, porque había protegido su casa cuando había estado a punto de perderla.

Al oír aquella respuesta, la frustración de la Hyuga aumentó todavía más, se puso recta. Quería una explicación.

–No me digas que no era tu intención, ahora te debo miles y miles de libras.

–No me deberás nada si yo me niego a reconocer que exista una deuda que debas saldar –le respondió él–. Te he salvado el pellejo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darme las gracias.

–¡No te voy a dar las gracias por haber interferido en mi vida! –replicó ella sin dudarlo, consciente de que Sasuke la había puesto entre la espada y la pared–. No soy tonta. He venido a preguntarte qué quieres a cambio.

–Nada que no estés dispuesta a darme –le contestó él en tono seco.

Hinata estaba muy tensa.

–¿Acaso esperas que me convierta en tu amante? –le preguntó directamente, levantando la barbilla.

La repentina risa de Sasuke la alarmó.

–¿No debería esperarlo? Como a la mayoría de los hombres, me gusta tener compañía femenina.

Ella pensó que seguro que le interesaba menos si se enteraba de la poca experiencia que tenía.

–De hecho, estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta todavía mejor –añadió él con voz ronca y los ojos brillantes.

–¿Una oferta que no podré rechazar? –replicó ella.

Sasuke iba a admitir lo que ella había sospechado desde el principio. Quería acostarse con ella y que fingiese que no lo hacía solo porque había pagado sus deudas. Era un chantajista y un completo hipócrita. ¡Qué mal gusto tenía con los hombres! ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por alguien tan despiadado?

–Si accedes a pasar un mes conmigo en mi yate, al final de ese mes pondré la casa solo a tu nombre –le propuso Sasuke en voz baja.

Sabía que no había sido el mismo desde que la había conocido. La deseaba demasiado. Era arriesgado desear tanto a una mujer, pero también era emocionante conocer a alguien que lo desafiaba, aunque en realidad su mente le decía que ninguna mujer merecía que le dedicase tanto tiempo y esfuerzo.

–¿Un mes... en tu yate? –repitió ella aturdida–. ¡Pero no voy a acostarme contigo!

–Me resultas muy atractiva y me encantaría compartir cama contigo, pero nunca he obligado ni obligaré a una mujer a hacer nada que no quiera hacer. El sexo solo entraría en este acuerdo con tu consentimiento –le informó con voz ronca–. Quiero tener tu compañía durante un mes, que me acompañes cuando salga y que hagas de anfitriona cuando reciba invitados.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no era posible que Sasuke le estuviese ofreciendo pasar unas vacaciones de lujo y recibir al final un gran premio sin pedirle a cambio que se acostase con él. Siempre había dado por hecho que todos los hombres querían sexo a cualquier precio, pero él le había dicho que la respetaría si no quería que se acostasen.

–¿Por qué me haces semejante oferta? –insistió.

–Sería muy ruin incluir el sexo en nuestro acuerdo –le dijo él–. Yo no trato así a las mujeres.

–Podría ser tu acompañante, pero jamás accedería a acostarme contigo como parte del trato –le advirtió ella temblorosa, ruborizada, incómoda–. Lo digo en serio. No quiero que haya ningún malentendido al respecto.

Sasuke no dijo nada porque no merecía la pena discutir con ella. No obstante, estaba seguro de que Hinata terminaría acostándose con él, ¡por supuesto que sí!, no podría evitarlo después de que pasasen horas y horas juntos. Estaba completamente convencido de que, dijese lo que dijese, terminaría abrazándolo con sus maravillosas piernas por la cintura mientras él le hacía el amor. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuándo lo había rechazado una mujer? Hinata se había asustado cuando se había acercado a ella en su casa, eso era todo.

Tal vez había sido demasiado espontáneo y agresivo con ella. Seguro que quería que la cortejase antes y lo haría si era necesario para hacerla suya. Según el informe que le habían hecho acerca de Hinata, era evidente que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre. Era natural que tuviese dudas e inseguridad. Él estaba incluso dispuesto a comprender que fuese un poco tímida, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría satisfaciendo sus necesidades sexuales.

A las mujeres siempre les halagaba que un hombre las desease.

La impresionante rubia que había acompañado a Hinata hasta el despacho de Sasuke les llevó el café y los miró con curiosidad. Hinata, que estaba muy tensa, tomó su taza e hizo un esfuerzo por beber. Su inteligencia y su prudencia le aconsejaban que no mostrase ningún signo de debilidad ante Sasuke. Él lo utilizaría contra ella: era un hombre despiadado. En las semanas anteriores, había ignorado su poder e influencia, y todavía más su inflexibilidad.

Era evidente que lo había herido en su orgullo al rechazarlo. ¿Por qué si no habría ido tras ella? Porque lo había hecho, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, había ido tras ella con todas sus armas, admitió Hinata todavía aturdida, todavía asombrada de que Sasuke hubiese llegado tan lejos solo para dominarla. Se había enterado de sus problemas económicos y los había utilizado para meterla en cintura.

Era dueño de todo lo que le importaba y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer al respecto.

Bueno, una opción era marcharse reconociendo que había perdido su casa. Eso sorprendería y decepcionaría al Uchiha, pero ella no ganaría nada. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? No le apetecía lo más mínimo hacerse la víctima y quejarse de que la quisiera chantajear.

Por otra parte, notó una fuerte descarga de adrenalina, si tenía las agallas de vencer a Sasuke en su propio campo de batalla, obtendría su casa como premio. ¿Acaso no era un hogar lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, con Hanabi embarazada y ambas sin trabajo? Birkside era mucho más para ella que una casa. Era el único hogar que había tenido y el corazón de la familia que había creado con sus hermanas. ¿Cómo iban a seguir siendo una familia sin una casa a la que sus hermanas pudiesen acudir en los momentos difíciles?

Sasuke era un maestro en el arte de quedar siempre por encima de los demás, reflexionó ella, estudiando su rostro con disimulo. Era un hombre inteligente e ingenioso. Le había dicho que no esperaba que se acostase con él, pero Hinata era inexperta en materia de sexo, no tonta.

Había leído todo lo que había encontrado en Internet acerca de Sasuke y de su siempre cambiante harém. Era un hombre que no tenía relaciones, solo sexo.

Estaba acostumbrado a las conquistas fáciles, atraídas por su belleza, su riqueza y su fuerte personalidad. Seguro que daba por hecho que Hinata terminaría como todas sus predecesoras, sucumbiendo ante su carisma sexual cuando estuviesen juntos en el yate, pero se equivocaba, y mucho.

Hinata, cuya madre había sido una marioneta de todos los hombres ricos que se habían cruzado en su camino, había desarrollado sus propios y eficaces métodos de defensa. Desde muy joven, había aprendido que los hombres, por regla general, podían prometerle a una mujer la luna con tal de llevársela a la cama. Hana había picado el anzuelo una y otra vez, para después de haberse entregado, ser traicionada sin excepción.

Por eso Hinata no había confiado nunca en ningún hombre y seguía siendo virgen con veintinueve años. Siempre había querido comprometerse antes de entregar su cuerpo. Sasori (su anterior novio) había intentado convencerla, pero no habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para conseguirlo.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata tuvo que admitir que era un hombre educado y elegante, pero no podía olvidar que eran enemigos, ya que tenían objetivos opuestos.

Para que uno de los dos ganase, el otro tendría que perder, y sospechaba que Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a perder y que no iba a gustarle hacerlo. Levantó la cabeza con determinación y le dijo en voz baja:

–Si voy a considerar seriamente tu propuesta, antes necesitaré unas garantías legales.

Sasuke se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido, ya que no había esperado una respuesta tan fría y racional.

–¿Qué clase de garantías? –le preguntó con toda tranquilidad, disfrutando una vez más del hecho de que la Hyuga todavía tuviese el poder de desconcertarlo.

–Sobre todo, una garantía de que, independientemente de lo que ocurra o no ocurra en tu yate, si paso en alli el tiempo acordado, recuperaré mi casa –le propuso ella con la boca seca, sabiendo que aquello era lo más importante.

–Por supuesto –le aseguró Sasuke, ofendido por sus palabras.

Le había ofrecido un mes de lujo inimaginable en su yate, era una invitación por la que muchas mujeres habrían matado, y ella le hablaba de pasar allí el tiempo acordado como si estuviese hablando de entrar en prisión. Y, lo que era peor, estaba poniendo en duda su palabra.

–Pero yo también espero que me des garantías...-

Hinata tomó aire para intentar que se le tranquilizara el pulso. Tenía la boca muy seca, un cosquilleo en el vientre y los músculos de la pelvis completamente contraídos.

–¿De qué tipo?

–Tendrás que comprometerte a desempeñar el papel de anfitriona y acompañante según te indique –le explicó él en tono frío, esbozando una sonrisa–. No pensé que accederías a esto tan fácilmente...

–¡A caballo regalado no le mires el diente! –replicó ella, ruborizándose al pensar en que iba a tener que comportarse como una mercenaria para recuperar su querida casa–. Me estás ofreciendo un mes de trabajo a cambio de mi casa. Se mire como se mire, es una oportunidad de oro.

Era la verdad y, no obstante, Hinata se sintió avergonzada al decir aquello motivada por la ambición. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no había educado a sus hermanas para que antepusiesen sus principios y su conciencia al éxito económico? Si Sasuke no la hubiese puesto en aquella situación, jamás habría pensado ni actuado así. Si jugaba a su juego era solo porque tenía que defenderse, se aseguró a sí misma, incómoda.

Le iba a dar el escarmiento que se merecía por haberla puesto en aquella situación tan complicada.

Sasuke reprimió la frustración que generaba en él su sinceridad. Al fin y al cabo, motivaba a sus empleados con primas y nunca se había sentido mal por ello. ¿Por qué iba a ser Hinata Hyuga distinta a las demás mujeres que se sentían atraídas por su riqueza? No la estaba comprando; no le iba a pagar por su tiempo... ¡Si ni siquiera se había acostado con ella todavía! Prefirió pensar que lo hacía para poder tenerla para él solo en el yate, y entonces volvió a excitarse y dejó de pensar con claridad.

* * *

.

.

Esa noche, Hanabi se quedó de piedra cuando su hermana mayor le contó a qué había ido a Londres. A pesar de saber que Hinata era una mujer muy bella, ni Hanabi ni su hermana la habían visto nunca de aquella manera y siempre habían aceptado sin pensarlo lo que esta les decía: que se le había pasado la edad de querer tener a un hombre en su vida. Por ese motivo, no le parecía posible que un multimillonario ruso se hubiese interesado por ella.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hanabi le preguntó sorprendida:

–¿Estás segura de que ese tipo no te ha confundido con alguien más?

–No, no lo creo…sabe perfectamente quien soy ...

Hanabi hizo una mueca.

–¿Porque ese tipo millonario está interesado en ti?...¿qué es lo que busca?-

–No lo sé – mintió – pero está bien enterado de mi situación económica –le respondió Hinata incómoda.

Hinata desvió el tema de conversación porque no quería admitir que, dado que el grueso de su deuda se debía a la operación de Hanabi, no le había parecido bien decírselo. Ella se habría sentido muy culpable y podría haber reaccionado con enfado y resentimiento, y eso habría hecho que la relación entre ellas se desintegrara.

Hanabi siguió mirándola fijamente. Estaba intrigada y no dejaría el tema por la paz, Hinata lo sabía.

–¿Así que ese tipo está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que vayas a su yate? –le preguntó con incredulidad–. ¿No te da miedo?

Hinata contuvo las repentinas ganas de contarle a su hermana que el deseo que Sasuke sentía por ella le había subido el ego más que nada en toda su vida. No obstante, era cierto, ningún hombre la había deseado tanto.

–Me sorprende –admitió Hinata–. Supongo que tendrá mucho que ver con el hecho de que Sasuke no está acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer le diga que no.

–Pero ¿seguirá aceptando un «no» por respuesta? –le preguntó Hanabi nerviosa–. ¿Estás segura de que no intentará nada cuando estés encerrada en el yate con él?

A la Hyuga se le encogió el estómago al recordar el apasionado beso de Sasuke. No obstante, sabía que él la respetaría siempre y cuando ella también guardase las distancias. El beso de la puerta la había pillado desprevenida. Lo mejor sería que se preparase por si volvía a tocarla, para no caer en la tentación. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco sería justo darle esperanzas si después no iba a acostarse con él.

–Sí, creo que en eso puedo confiar en él. Es demasiado orgulloso para presionar a una mujer que no lo quiere.

–Pero ¿está dispuesto a pagarte tan bien solo por disfrutar de tu compañía? –añadió su hermana sin convicción.

–Es solo un trabajo... Un capricho de un hombre estúpido –argumentó Hinata.

–Pero si te acostases con él, el trabajo se convertiría en algo parecido a la prostitución.

Hinata palideció.

–No voy a acostarme con él y se lo he dejado muy claro...

Hanabi sonrió.

–A lo mejor lo ve como un reto.

–Si es así, es su problema, no el mío –señaló Hinata–. ¿Qué es un mes en mi vida, si vamos a recuperar la casa?

–Tienes razón –admitió Hanabi.

–¿Estarás aquí para cuando Himawari venga en vacaciones? –le preguntó ella.

–Por supuesto. ¿Adónde voy a ir? –le dijo Hanabi–. Solo prométeme que no te vas a enamorar de ese tipo, Hinata.

–No soy tan tonta...

–Eres más blanda que la mantequilla, y lo sabes –le respondió Hanabi.

* * *

.

.

Durante la semana siguiente, cuando Hinata se enteró exactamente de cuál sería su papel como acompañante del multimillonario ruso, se sintió de todo menos blanda.

En primer lugar, aguantó una estresante visita de un abogado de Londres que se presentó allí con un documento de diez páginas que este describió como un contrato de trabajo y en el que se detallaba lo que Sasuke esperaba de ella: una imagen perfecta, educación y una buena disposición a la hora de complacer a Sasuke y a sus invitados como acompañante o anfitriona, puntualidad, un consumo moderado de alcohol y ningún consumo de drogas. Si cumplía esas obligaciones como era debido, después de un mes recibiría Birkside a cambio.

Lo de la imagen perfecta hizo que Hinata se sintiese humillada, pero después se dio cuenta de que no recordaba la última vez que se había hecho la manicura. Así que cuando la secretaria de Sasuke la llamó para decirle que tenía cita en un salón de belleza de Londres el mismo día que debía presentarse ante él para ocupar su puesto, no protestó.

Aquello formaba parte del trato que había aceptado y era razonable que tuviese que dar su mejor imagen. Dado que su ropa no estaba a la altura de un yate tan lujoso, Hinata se imaginó que Sasuke se ocuparía de aquello también.

Su sexto sentido le advirtió que Sasuke Uchiha dejaba muy pocas cosas al azar y se preguntó qué ocurriría cuando se diese cuenta de que era una mujer normal y corriente, no una supermodelo. Al fin y al cabo, parecía haberse hecho una imagen de ella muy alejada de la realidad y se había imaginado que era mucho más fascinante y deseable de lo que era en realidad. ¿La mandaría a casa antes de tiempo cuando ocurriese eso? No era posible que quisiese tenerla en su yate todo un mes, seguro que no tardaba en cansarse de ella.

* * *

.

.

El mismo día que iban a recoger a Hinata en la estación de Londres para llevarla al salón de belleza, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba de muy buen humor, algo poco habitual en él. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo, solo podía pensar en la ropa que había elegido personalmente para ella y preguntarse qué preferiría ella para la cena de aquella noche.

Solo el molesto recuerdo de que había pagado por su presencia, utilizando la vieja casa de la colina para tentarla, empañaba un poco su emoción y satisfacción.

Estaba deseando que llegase el día en el que Hinata intentaría atraparlo, como todas las demás, y él la rechazaría aburrido.

Su rostro se endureció al pensarlo: antes o después sentiría indiferencia por ella, como siempre. Al final descubriría que era igual que las demás mujeres con las que se había acostado y dejaría de desearla.

* * *

.

A Hinata le sorprendió disfrutar tanto de la sesión de belleza. La depilaron, le hicieron las cejas y la manicura y le dejaron el pelo increíblemente brillante. La sesión de maquillaje profesional no le atraía lo más mínimo, pero la toleró. El resultado le pareció un tanto dramático, pero se imaginó que aquello era lo que le gustaba a Sasuke.

La limusina la dejó después en un lujoso hotel, donde la acompañaron hasta una espaciosa habitación y le enseñaron los armarios y los cajones, completamente llenos de ropa nueva. Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Por fin escogió un vestido de encaje negro y unos zapatos de tacón alto.

Acababa de vestirse cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación.

–Te estoy esperando en el vestíbulo –le dijo Sasuke con impaciencia–. ¿No has recibido mi mensaje?

–No... ¡Lo siento! –murmuró ella nerviosa.

Metió lo imprescindible en un pequeño bolso de fiesta y corrió hacia la puerta. A Sasuke no le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar. El espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar...

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

.

Pido disculpas por no responder sus reviews esta vez, de verdad los aprecio inmensamente y me hacen muy feliz. Pero esto de subir el capi fue algo repentino y no me dio tiempo de responder, pero de verdad ¡de verdad! que se los agradezco y me motivan mucho a continuar…

También debo agradecer a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, se les quiere un mundo…

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Nos leeremos pronto… Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas (os), por aquí de nuevo, voy a estar actualizando muy seguido pues la tengo otros proyectos en mente que quiero darles inicio lo antes posible, y tampoco quiero que se desesperen tanto (si lo sabré yo, lo que es esperar para que actualicen una historia que a uno le gusta y taaaaardan mucho), espero les guste, es uno de los capis que más me gusta ¡ya verán porque!…

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

Aclaración: cuando se mencione una palabra en ruso y no se coloque la traducción es porque él la vuelve a repetir en español. Ejemplo: _Da_... Sí…

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

Sasuke vio a Hinata salir del ascensor. Estaba preciosa, pero su cambio de aspecto no le gustó. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a él y se dio cuenta de que era el maquillaje lo que ocultaba su belleza natural que, hasta el momento, no se había dado cuenta de que era lo que tanto lo atraía de ella.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración al ver a Sasuke al otro lado del vestíbulo, observándola. Era muy guapo, sexy y masculino. Tragó saliva y notó que se ponía a sudar y que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

–El coche nos está esperando fuera –anunció él.

Y los cuatro hombres que ya habían estado en casa de ella los rodearon y les abrieron la puerta de salida, escoltándolos hasta la limusina.

–¿Son tus guardaespaldas? –le preguntó Hinata mientras se sentaba en el asiento de piel e intentaba no mostrar su asombro por el lujo de todo lo que la rodeaba.

– _Da_... Sí –le confirmó Sasuke –. ¿Por qué llevas tanto maquillaje?

La pregunta la sorprendió.

–No me lo he puesto yo –respondió–. Me han maquillado en el salón de belleza...

–¿Y por qué lo has permitido?

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Pensé que no tenía elección. Di por hecho que era como te gustaba que fuesen tus acompañantes.

Él apretó los labios.

–No tienes por qué ajustarte a ningún tipo de mujer por mí. Respeto a las personas como son y espero que tomes tus propias decisiones. Además, me gustabas como eras.

–Entendido –respondió ella sonriendo ante su sinceridad–. En ese caso, me quitaré las pestañas postizas en cuanto pueda. No las soporto.

De repente, Sasuke se echó a reír y sus ojos negros brillaron. Relajó su postura y estudió el cuerpo esbelto de Hinata: tenía pechos grandes, la cintura estrecha y las rodillas delgadas. Se excitó.

–Háblame –le pidió–. Cuéntame por qué te hiciste responsable de tus hermanastras.

Hinata ya se había imaginado que Sasuke sabría muchas cosas de su vida, pero la pregunta le molestó.

–Estoy segura de que en realidad no te interesa el tema.

–Si no me interesase, no te lo preguntaría.

–No sé –respondió ella–. Es muy sencillo. Mi madre no podía con mis hermanas, así que las dejó en una casa de acogida. Enseguida me di cuenta de que no eran felices allí y quise ayudarlas, era la única persona que podía hacerlo.

–Fue muy generoso por tu parte. Eras muy joven y sacrificaste tu libertad...

–La libertad está sobrevalorada. Para mí es más importante la familia, algo que nunca tuve de niña. También quería que mis hermanas supiesen que me importaban –admitió a regañadientes.

Él siguió mirándola fijamente.

–¿Por qué tienes que llevarme siempre la contraria?

–¿Quieres que te responda con sinceridad? –le preguntó Hinata.

– _Da *si*_ –le confirmó él con voz ronca, que en esos momentos estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, imaginándosela adornada solo con perlas. No, perlas no, rubíes o esmeraldas que realzasen su pálida piel.

–Estás tan seguro de ti mismo y eres tan arrogante que me pones enferma –confesó ella, haciendo una mueca al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se puso tenso porque solo podía pensar en morderle los generosos labios, pero, por primera vez en su vida, se contuvo con una mujer. No podía abalanzarse sobre ella, tenía que ser capaz de contenerse.

–No entiendo que te moleste que un hombre actúe como un hombre –le contestó divertido–. Salvo que te gusten los tipos blandos... en cuyo caso jamás te gustaré yo.

Hinata lo estudió involuntariamente con la mirada y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

–¿Eres consciente de que te vas a cansar de mí? –le advirtió.

–¿Cómo me voy a cansar de ti si eres distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida? –la contradijo Sasuke –. Nunca sé qué es lo siguiente que vas a decir, _milaya moya *querida*_.

Ella se quedó callada al oír aquello, ya que no consideraba que le hubiese dicho nunca nada fuera de lo normal. La limusina se detuvo en una calle tranquila, salieron del coche y Sasuke la agarró por la cadera. Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartarse de él, ya que sabía que eso no le gustaría. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que relajarse y ser más tolerante.

Era una mujer adulta y no debía comportarse como una adolescente.

Los guardaespaldas los acompañaron hasta la puerta de un pequeño restaurante. El propietario los saludó nada más entrar e incluso se inclinó ante ellos.

El local se quedó unos instantes en silencio y el resto de los clientes se giró a mirarlos. Sasuke se dirigió al dueño del restaurante en su idioma. Este los acompañó a su mesa y les llevaron las cartas con más reverencias. Hinata pensó que aquello era como alternar con la familia real.

Miró la carta y se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada.

–¿Es un restaurante ruso? –preguntó.

Sasuke asintió despacio.

–Suelo venir mucho.

–La carta está en ruso, no la entiendo –añadió ella unos minutos después, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no se había percatado de que tenía un problema.

–Yo decidiré por ti –anunció él, en vez de ofrecerse a traducírsela.

Hinata volvió a apretar los dientes y se preguntó cómo iba a aguantar todo un mes sin intentar matarlo al menos una vez.

Sasuke vivía en una burbuja de seguridad y control de todo, era egoísta y testarudo. Para él, Hinata no tenía necesidades ni deseos. Eso hizo que ella se preguntase si sería un mal amante y se ruborizó solo de haberse hecho la pregunta. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna intención de acostarse con él, así que jamás lo sabría.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Sasuke al verla tensa.

–Nada... –respondió ella, obligándose a sonreír.

Sasuke pidió la cena en ruso sin preguntarle qué le gustaba ni decirle lo que había elegido y Hinata pensó que estaba haciendo aquello para recuperar su casa y que podía soportar que la tratasen como a un mueble por ese motivo.

Sasuke le hizo una señal a Kakashi y este miró a Hinata sorprendido.

El primer plato consistió en caviar servido sobre tostadas untadas con mantequilla. A Hinata nunca le había gustado el pescado, de hecho, le daban náuseas solo de olerlo.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de lo poco que comía y lo mismo ocurrió con la sopa de pescado que llegó después. Entonces, Kakashi se acercó con una bolsa y se la dio a Hinata.

–Ya puedes quitarte el maquillaje –le informó Sasuke con satisfacción.

Ella miró en la bolsa y vio que dentro había un paquete de toallitas húmedas.

Como no podía hacerlo en público, Hinata fue al cuarto de baño, donde se deshizo de las pestañas postizas y se limpió la sombra de ojos. Los párpados se le quedaron algo enrojecidos, pero pensó que a Sasuke le daría igual, ya que su principal objetivo en la vida parecía ser que todos los que lo rodeaban hiciesen lo que él les dijese.

No parecía respetar ni fijarse en los límites que otras personas respetaban.

Después de tan solo un par de horas con él, Hinata empezó a darse cuenta de que iba a ser todo un reto tratar con semejante fuerza de la naturaleza. Sacó del bolso su maquillaje y se puso un poco de base y un brillo de labios.

–Mucho mejor –le dijo Sasuke con aprobación cuando reapareció–. Por fin vuelvo a verte.

Se parecía más a como la recordaba.

Por suerte, en ese momento llegó un enorme y suculento filete para Hinata, que por fin pudo satisfacer su apetito. El postre estaba hecho con queso y cubierto de miel.

Después de aquella amplia introducción a la cocina nacional rusa, beberse el vodka especial que Sasuke ponía por las nubes y tomarse un café le pareció casi aburrido.

Entonces, Sasuke le preguntó si quería ir a un pub y ella se sintió como una aguafiestas al contestarle que había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada.

Salieron del restaurante y, en la calle mal iluminada, una oscura sombra se abalanzó sobre ella de repente, haciéndola gritar de miedo.

Con la misma brusquedad, Sasuke se interpuso entre ella y el presunto asaltante y dijo algo que sonó a blasfemia. En el posterior altercado, Hinata tuvo la sensación de que salían hombres de todas partes y, sin saber cómo, terminó en la puerta del restaurante, sin aliento y asustada, con el corazón acelerado mientras veía como Sasuke ponía al hombre contra la pared de manera amenazadora.

Kakashi, su jefe de seguridad, también había intervenido y parecía estar discutiendo con Sasuke. Este parecía muy enfadado y zarandeaba al otro hombre, que parecía aterrado, como si fuese un pelele. Lo soltó con desprecio y se volvió a buscar a Hinata.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

–Me ha asustado... Eso es todo –balbuceó ella.

–Me ha parecido ver que llevaba una navaja –le contó Sasuke, conduciéndola hasta la limusina, donde la puerta ya los esperaba abierta–, pero era solo una cámara de fotos. ¡No era más que un estúpido fotógrafo!

Todavía temblando por el susto, Hinata se subió al coche y se maravilló de cómo había cambiado la actitud de Sasuke Uchiha en el transcurso de un minuto. Tal vez no le había preguntado qué quería para cenar, pero la había defendido sin dudarlo, poniéndose delante de ella al pensar que el hombre que se había acercado llevaba una navaja.

Aquello le impresionó.

–¿No se habría ocupado de él tu equipo de seguridad? –le preguntó.

–Su principal tarea es protegerme a mí, no a aquellos con los que estoy. Mi deber era protegerte a ti, _milaya moya *querida*_ –le explicó él muy serio, con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues muchas gracias –le dijo Hinata, concentrándose en respirar profundamente para controlar su pulso.

–No has corrido ningún peligro. Era solo una cámara –le recordó Sasuke, quitándole importancia.

Pero él la había protegido al pensar que estaba en peligro, se dijo Hinata, arrepentida de haberlo tachado demasiado pronto de egoísta y arrogante. Lo ocurrido implicaba que el millonario ruso tenía muchas más cosas por descubrir.

Cuando Sasuke entró con ella en el ascensor del hotel, Hinata volvió a ponerse muy nerviosa. Se preguntó por qué la acompañaba hasta la habitación.

Sasuke la miró desde un rincón con los ojos brillantes y a ella le temblaron las piernas e intentó decir algo que rompiese la tensión del ambiente.

–¿Qué signo del zodiaco eres?

Sasuke la miró sin comprender y ella se dio cuenta, avergonzada, de que no iba a conseguir charlar de los horóscopos con él.

–Yo soy Capricornio... ¿Cuándo naciste tú? –añadió, con la esperanza de que no pensase que estaba loca.

–¿Hace veintisiete años? –dijo él, sin entender la pregunta de Hinata.

Hinata se quedó horrorizada al oír aquello.

–¿Me estás diciendo que solo tienes veintisiete años?

Exasperado, Sasuke, que había estado pensando que no pasaría nada si la besaba porque, al fin y al cabo, tenía que acostumbrarse a que la tocase, arqueó las cejas.

– _Ya ne poni' mayu..._ No te entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Hinata salió del ascensor con la espalda muy recta y las mejillas sonrojadas, metió la tarjeta en el lector de la puerta de su habitación y pasó al recibidor para dar las luces.

Sasuke la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Hinata? –insistió con impaciencia.

Ella se giró y lo fulminó con sus ojos perlados.

–Eres más joven que yo... ¡Varios años más joven! –le espetó enfadada–. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes. ¡Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza!

Impasible ante aquel conflicto de emociones, Sasuke la miró fijamente.

– _Da *si*_... Eres dos años mayor que yo. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Indignada, ella le respondió en tono acusador:

–Para mí es un grave problema.

Sasuke pensó que las mujeres eran muy raras, y que aquella era todavía más rara que la mayoría. Había nacido dos años antes que él. Para él la diferencia de edad tenía tan poca importancia que ni merecía la pena comentarla, pero a juzgar por el gesto de aversión de Hinata, ella no estaba de acuerdo.

Se enfadó al darse cuenta de que Hinata iba a utilizar también aquello para mantenerlo lejos, ninguna otra mujer se le había resistido nunca tanto.

–Para mí no es ningún problema –le dijo en tono brusco.

Mientras tanto, intentó entender por qué seguía deseándola tanto. De hecho, cuanto más intentaba ella alejarse, más deseaba él tenerla cerca.

 _Una mujer con un hombre más joven_ , estaba pensando Hinata, sintiéndose humillada.

Aquella combinación siempre había resultado extraña, censurable. Mientras que cuando la mujer era más joven que el hombre a nadie le parecía mal. Para Hinata, el hecho de saber que Sasuke tenía dos años menos que ella era la prueba de que no debían estar juntos.

–Que seas más joven que yo está mal, es desagradable... inapropiado –continuó ella, nerviosa–. A las mujeres mayores que salen con hombres más jóvenes las critican hasta en los periódicos y, además, yo nunca he querido un gigoló...

Un tenso silencio los envolvió.

–¿Un gigoló? ¿Me estás llamando gigoló? –repitió Sasuke con incredulidad.

No era posible que Hinata se hubiese atrevido a utilizar un término tan despectivo con él. Notó que le subía el color a las mejillas. Era una de las pocas veces en la vida en que se había quedado casi sin habla de la sorpresa y de un estallido de ira que siempre solía controlar.

–Retíralo –añadió–. ¡Es un insulto que ningún hombre debería tolerar!

Sus miradas se encontraron. Hinata se quedó inmóvil porque, a pesar de que Sasuke no había levantado la voz, nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado.

–Eres varios años más joven que yo –respondió Hinata con voz temblorosa, intentando defenderse, a pesar de que ni siquiera ella entendía por qué le importaba tanto, ¡ni que fueran tantos años de diferencia!–. No está bien...

–Que lo retires –la interrumpió él–. No puedo consentir que me digas algo así.

Hinata tragó saliva. Le temblaban las rodillas. Sasuke podía llegar a ser un hombre muy intimidante.

–Está bien, lo retiro –murmuró a regañadientes–. No pretendía insultarte, es solo que me ha sorprendido tu edad.

–Yo jamás sería el gigoló de ninguna mujer –le dijo él.

Hinata se dejó caer en el sofá, todavía sorprendida por las emociones que se habían desatado en su interior.

–Tanto mejor, porque yo tampoco saldría nunca con uno –le contestó en voz baja.

–¿Por qué no? –le preguntó Sasuke, empezando a relajarse mientras la estudiaba con la mirada.

Parecía agotada, su cabeza de cabello negro azulado colgaba del esbelto cuello como una flor rota, como si le costase demasiado esfuerzo sostenerla recta, y Sasuke casi se sintió culpable porque había estado a punto de perder los nervios con ella y sabía que la había asustado.

Recordaba demasiado bien los estallidos de ira de su padre como para hacer algo parecido. De hecho, el principal bastión de su carácter era el autocontrol en cualquier momento y situación.

Hinata estaba conmocionada. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan confundida. Sasuke tenía veintisiete años, dos menos que ella.

Así que no podía sentirse atraída por él.

–¿Por qué no? –repitió Sasuke por curiosidad.

Nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad por una mujer.

–Porque las mujeres que salen con gigolós son mujeres experimentadas... Y yo no lo soy –admitió ella.

Sabía que su caso era extraño en aquella época y se preguntó con desesperación si podría haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente.

En la vida de su madre había habido tantos hombres con los que habían tenido que tratar sus hermanas, que Hinata había sabido que, por el bien de las niñas, ella tenía que llevar una vida completamente diferente.

Por desgracia, varios años antes no había sido consciente de que eso significaría quedarse soltera, ya que había pensado que antes o después encontraría al hombre adecuado y tendría una relación seria. Pero eso no había ocurrido. No se le había presentado la oportunidad.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas negras.

–No lo entiendo.

Hinata se rio con amargura antes de confesarle:

–Todavía soy virgen. ¿No te parece muy extraño?

Habría sido difícil decidir cuál de los dos se había quedado más sorprendido después de aquello: Hinata le había contado algo que no le había dicho nunca a nadie y Sasuke se había quedado más atónito que si ella le hubiese confesado que era una asesina en serie. La inocencia física era algo que él nunca había conocido y que lo incomodaba.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

.

Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere un mundo, estoy tan feliz de ver la cantidad de visitas que tiene la historia, es de lo más emocionante, pero OIGAN DEJAR UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA…

También debo agradecer a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, se les quiere, …

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Nos leeremos pronto… Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas (os), por aquí de nuevo, espero no haberme tardado mucho porque no quiero que me maten (si, ya me lo dijeron), y también ya estaba ansiosa por subirlo porque este capi sin duda alguna es el que más me gusta (me encanta ver a un Sasuke celoso), espero les guste también…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

Advertencia: Lemon (Leve)

Aclaración: cuando se mencione una palabra en ruso y no se coloque la traducción es porque él la vuelve a repetir en español. Ejemplo: _Da_... Sí…

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, instalada en el espectacular lujo del jet privado de Sasuke que iba a llevarlos a Chipre, donde los estaba esperando su yate, Hinata fingió leer una revista.

Por el momento, Sasuke no le había pedido que hiciese ninguna labor de compañía. Había trabajado sin pausa desde que habían embarcado a media mañana. Había hablado por teléfono, trabajado en el ordenador y había dado instrucciones a la empleada que viajaba con ellos.

Hinata se sintió aliviada porque todavía estaba avergonzada por el comportamiento que había tenido con él la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había podido perder así los papeles? ¿Por qué demonios le había confesado que era virgen? Eso no era asunto suyo y era una información completamente superflua para un hombre con el que no tenía ninguna intención de intimar.

Jamás se le olvidaría la expresión de sorpresa del rostro de Sasuke al oír aquello. Después, abochornada, se había limitado a huir, y tras darle las buenas noches se había refugiado en su dormitorio.

 _¿Virgen?_ Sasuke seguía dándole vueltas a aquella sorprendente información. Tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que eso explicaba en gran parte la manera de pensar de Hinata.

De repente, cobraban sentido cosas que no había entendido antes.

Por eso se había puesto tan nerviosa y había reaccionado de manera tan exagerada cuando se había acercado a ella en su casa. ¡Y por eso había insistido en que no se acostaría con él!

Pero no podía evitar que lo desconcertase que una mujer tan bella y sensual, tan vital, pudiese haber estado tantos años privándose del placer físico. Sus sospechas de que Hinata quería jugar con él, como debía de haber hecho con muchos otros, se quedaron allí.

Y, además, sus palabras, en vez de desalentarlo hicieron que la desease más que nunca. ¿Sería porque nunca había estado con otro hombre? ¿Por la novedad de la situación? Era otra pregunta más que Sasuke no podía responder.

La estudió a escondidas, fijándose en la delicadeza de su perfil, en su largo cabello y en las piernas largas y esbeltas que tenía cruzadas y estaban ligeramente en tensión. Aunque Sasuke sabía que no estaba contenta de estar allí, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de deseo y satisfacción. Apartó su ordenador portátil y le pidió a su ayudante que fuese a hacer su trabajo.

Hinata lo miró de reojo, rindiéndose a la terrible fascinación que literalmente la consumía en su presencia. Sintió su preocupación y se preguntó si estaría pensando en ella. Luego se arrepintió. No quería su atención, nunca había querido su interés, se reprendió a sí misma.

Pero ¿cómo encajaba aquello con la traicionera satisfacción que le producía el hecho de que la encontrase tan atractiva? Había algo en su interior que aplaudía la atracción que ambos sentían, algo con lo que no podía terminar, algo que la asustaba porque parecía estar fuera de su control.

–¿Te gustaría beber algo? –le preguntó Sasuke suavemente.

–Agua, solo agua, por favor... –respondió Hinata, a la que se le había quedado la boca seca al mirarlo a los ojos.

Pensó que no sería buena idea beber alcohol si quería mantenerse alerta. Sasuke tenía unos ojos increíbles y ella se puso colorada solo de pensarlo.

Sasuke tocó el timbre y una azafata apareció para atenderlos. Inquieto como un gato salvaje, Sasuke se puso recto y observó cómo bebía Hinata el agua. El temblor del vaso en su mano era casi imperceptible.

Hinata podía luchar contra ello todo lo que quisiera, pensó triunfante, pero se sentía tan atraída por él como él por ella. Alargó la mano para quitarle el vaso y dejarlo a un lado y la hizo ponerse en pie. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió, nerviosa.

–Voy a besarte –murmuró él con voz ronca.

Aquello la tomó completamente desprevenida.

–Pero...

–No necesito que me des permiso para darte un beso –argumentó Sasuke –. Solo lo necesito para llevarte a la cama. Y eso me da bastante margen, _milaya moya *querida*_.

Hinata se estremeció ante una interpretación tan catastrófica de su acuerdo. Ella había dado por hecho que si Sasuke había aceptado que no se acostaría con ella, tampoco intentaría tocarla en ningún momento. ¿Para qué iba a desperdiciar tiempo y energía en juegos preliminares si no iba a poder culminar su deseo? Le molestó que Sasuke estuviese forzando las normas y no haberse imaginado que intentaría engañarla.

–No quiero –le dijo ella con vehemencia, con el cuerpo rígido entre sus brazos.

–Permite que te demuestre qué es lo que quieres –le respondió él, hundiendo la mano en su melena negro azulado.

Y entonces la besó apasionadamente, sus labios la devoraron y su lengua entró en su boca a entrelazarse eróticamente con la de ella, haciendo que Hinata se pusiese a temblar.

La habían besado antes, pero no había sido nada en comparación con aquello. De repente, notó que el sujetador le oprimía los pechos. Tenía los pezones tan duros que casi le dolían y un agradable cosquilleo entre las piernas.

Notó una mano grande en su trasero, que la apretaba contra él, contra su erección. Sintió un ligero dolor en la pelvis acompañado de mucho calor y se le doblaron las rodillas.

Lo despeinó y Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

–Ya ves... –murmuró con la respiración entrecortada, controlando el deseo con su enorme fuerza de voluntad, decidido a no estropear el momento–. No tienes nada que temer.

Sin respiración, Hinata volvió a apartarse de él, destrozada por el efecto que Sasuke tenía en ella y porque su cuerpo protestaba al verse desconectado de la fuente de energía y excitación que Sasuke le había enseñado a ansiar. ¿Cómo que no tenía nada que temer? ¿Era una broma? En esos momentos no podía estar más aterrada.

Sasuke era un depredador de pura cepa y estaba jugando con ella como un gato con un ratón, estaba muy seguro de sus armas de seducción. Y era normal. ¿Cómo había podido contarle a un hombre como Sasuke que era virgen? Aquello había sido como ponerle una alfombra roja al enemigo.

" _Permite que te demuestre qué es lo que quieres_ ". ¿Cómo se atrevía? Como si ella no supiese lo que quería; como si estuviese tan confundida que necesitase que un hombre le enseñase algo.

Ya sabía que se sentía atraída por él, pero no estaba preparada para hacer nada al respecto. ¡Era su decisión! Temblando de ira y de frustración, volvió a sentarse en su asiento y se negó a volver a mirarlo. A lo mejor Sasuke utilizaba su debilidad contra ella, pero ella era mucho más fuerte que eso.

Apretó los dientes y contuvo unas palabras que solo servirían para que él se diese cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Todo por culpa de Sasuke, que con un apasionado beso la había dejado completamente desorientada.

Sasuke saboreó su vodka tan contento, sin preocuparse por el furioso silencio de su acompañante. Estaba enfadada, pero él ya había sabido que reaccionaría así. Era una mujer fogosa e independiente, que estaba acostumbrada a hacer siempre lo que quería, pero él no iba a retroceder como un niño pequeño al que le hubiesen pegado en la mano por hacer algo mal, y era mejor que Hinata conociese la jugada desde el principio.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo andándose con miramientos con ella. Aquel no era su estilo con las mujeres y había llegado el momento de volver a ser él.

* * *

.

.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Chipre, se subieron a un helicóptero. El ruido de las hélices hizo imposible cualquier conversación. El aparato aterrizó en la proa de un enorme yate y Hinata se quedó alucinada. El yate era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado y mucho más elegante. Ya había en él un par de helicópteros más.

–No esperaba un barco tan grande –confesó, mientras Sasuke hacía que se alejase del helicóptero empujándola suavemente por la espalda.

Él sonrió al decirle cuánto medía y la velocidad máxima a la que podía navegar. Era evidente que estaba muy orgulloso de él y Hinata lo escuchó educadamente mientras él le contaba dónde había sido construido, a quién había elegido para que lo diseñase y por qué, además de todos los detalles que tenía.

A pesar de que a Hinata le interesaba muy poco todo aquello, se acordó de su difunto padre, que le había hablado con el mismo entusiasmo del último cortacésped que había adquirido. La comparación estuvo a punto de hacerla reír, porque sabía que Sasuke se indignaría si se enteraba de que estaba comparando su preciado yate con un cortacésped.

Un hombre con gorra de capitán saludó a Sasuke y este se lo presentó. Después, Hinata se apartó un poco para apoyarse en una barandilla y el viento le apartó el pelo del rostro mientras ella admiraba cómo la impresionante proa segaba las aguas turquesas del mar Mediterráneo. Hacía un día precioso: el cielo estaba azul y el sol brillaba con fuerza, calentándole la piel, y a pesar de seguir enfadada con Sasuke, se alegró de estar viva en un día como aquel.

Una azafata vestida de uniforme se acercó y le dijo que se llamaba Tenten. Después, se ofreció a enseñarle su camarote. Hinata dejó a Sasuke charlando con el capitán y siguió a la azafata por una increíble escalera curva de cristal, la cual, según le informó Tenten, se iluminaba y cambiaba de color al anochecer.

Ella no comprendió para qué querría alguien una escalera que cambiaba de color, pero el lujo del camarote de invitados la dejó boquiabierta. La cama estaba situada en una pequeña tarima y había unas puertas que daban a un increíble baño de mármol, un vestidor y un balcón privado con muebles y todo. Un asistente llegó con su equipaje y Tenten se dispuso a deshacerlo.

–¿Cuándo llegarán los demás invitados? –le preguntó Hinata.

–Más o menos en una hora, señorita Hyuga –le respondió ella.

Aliviada por la noticia de que no iba a tener que estar a solas con Sasuke ni siquiera un día, Hinata decidió cambiarse de ropa para empezar a desempeñar su papel de anfitriona.

Escogió un vestido sencillo, pero elegante de color terroso de entre su vestuario nuevo, se refrescó en el cuarto de baño y salió de él justo cuando se abría otra puerta en el extremo opuesto de su habitación. Sasuke entró por ella.

–Te has vestido... de manera excelente –le dijo.

A través de aquella puerta abierta Hinata vio otra habitación, que debía de ser la de él, y se ruborizó al darse cuenta.

–¿Hay una puerta que comunica tu habitación con la mía?

Él sonrió divertido.

–¿Qué querías, que la condenase solo por ti?

Ella apretó los dientes.

–Por supuesto que no, pero, para tu información, a partir de ahora estará cerrada con llave.

–Tengo una llave maestra de todas las habitaciones del barco, pero no te preocupes, no hace falta que protejas tanto tu intimidad, a mí también me gusta tener la mía –le informó Sasuke en tono seco mientras la examinaba de la cabeza a los pies–. Ese color te favorece... Lo sabía.

Hinata ya estaba muy tensa.

–¿Has elegido mi ropa... personalmente?

–¿Por qué no? Llevo comprando ropa a mujeres desde que tenía dieciocho años –le aseguró Sasuke.

Hinata se dijo exasperada que aquella era otra muestra de su obsesión por controlarlo todo, pero era mejor que no se alterase demasiado por ello. No obstante, el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese escogido su ropa, a su gusto, le resultó un gesto alarmantemente íntimo. Demasiado íntimo.

Ella había dado por hecho que le había encargado la tarea a otra persona. Y prefería no pensar eso de que llevaba desde la adolescencia comprando ropa a mujeres. Eso la sorprendía y la extrañaba. El mero hecho de imaginárselo con otras mujeres era ofensivo y darse cuenta de ello la consternó.

No era posible que tuviese celos.

–Yo no soy tu mujer –le recordó en tono gélido.

–Entonces, ¿qué eres? –replicó él, arqueando ligeramente una ceja, como si estuviese deseando que ella le intentase explicar cuál era el papel exacto que tenía en su vida.

–Tu acompañante... –dijo Hinata en tono forzado.

Él sonrió de manera carismática. Sus espectaculares ojos brillaron como dos diamantes negros contra la luz del sol, su atractivo sexual hizo que a Hinata se le quedase la boca seca y se le acelerase el pulso. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de él e intentar controlar su corazón.

–No soy tu mujer –insistió.

–Pero no dudes ni un instante de que ese es mi objetivo, _milaya moya *querida*_ –le advirtió él con voz aterciopelada al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Era la misma rubia enérgica que había visto en su despacho de Londres, Ino, que los miró a ambos de forma escrutadora antes de darle un archivador a Sasuke que, inmediatamente, se lo pasó a Hinata.

–Son los perfiles de los invitados –le explicó.

Hinata lo aceptó mientras se decía a sí misma que Sasuke no sería una amenaza mientras ella se mantuviese con la cabeza encima de los hombros. Aquellas vacaciones en su yate eran solo un paréntesis en su vida, no una parte real de ella.

–Gracias. Los estudiaré.

Sasuke levantó la barbilla, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Hinata lo siguió rápidamente y echó el cerrojo de la puerta antes de salir al balcón a sentarse en un cómodo sillón de mimbre a leer el documento que acababan de darle.

En total había veinte invitados, más de los que ella se había imaginado. Entre ellos, varios magnates con sus parejas e hijos adultos, así como un conocido empresario y su novia, que era actriz.

No obstante, se había tranquilizado al recibir aquel archivador, porque eso le recordaba que estaba en el yate con un objetivo, y pretendía cumplir con sus tareas lo mejor posible. Para ello, empezó a memorizar la información que le habían dado.

* * *

.

.

Una hora después, Ino reapareció para acompañarla al piso de arriba, donde tenía que recibir a los invitados de Sasuke, que iban a llegar en los helicópteros que este había enviado a buscarlos.

Ino se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto un vestido plateado muy corto, que hizo que Hinata se sintiese muy poco elegante a su lado. Se recordó a sí misma que Sasuke le había dado su aprobación, pero eso hizo que volviese a sentirse mal. Al fin y al cabo, no era su mujer; no le pertenecía en ningún aspecto y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión al respecto.

El salón era un espacio muy grande, lleno de luz y amueblado de manera muy lujosa. Con Ino a su lado, Hinata charló con una rubia muy bien conservada que llevaba, para su tranquilidad, un vestido sencillo. No obstante, a Hinata le bastó con echar un vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que las invitadas más jóvenes iban vestidas de fiesta, con las piernas al aire, generosos escotes y muchas joyas.

De repente, se hizo un silencio y Hinata notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Giró la cabeza y vio entrar a Sasuke, ataviado con unos chinos y una camisa abierta. A Hinata se le encogió el estómago al verlo tan impresionante. Todas las mujeres lo miraron con deseo y se acercaron a rodearlo.

–Las mujeres siempre actúan así con el jefe. Ya te acostumbrarás –le susurró Ino al oído en tono empalagoso y comprensivo al mismo tiempo.

–No me molesta –respondió ella, levantando la barbilla y poniendo la espalda muy recta.

Sasuke era un hombre muy guapo y sexy, un hombre como no había conocido a otro, sí, pero podía soportarlo. Y podía soportarlo porque el aspecto y el sex-appeal eran solo algo superficial. No tenía ninguna intención de tener una relación con un hombre al que solo le interesaba su cuerpo.

Ino la miró con poca convicción y añadió:

–Muchas mujeres están dispuestas a aguantar mucho solo por permanecer en la vida del jefe.

–Yo estoy conforme –respondió Hinata evasivamente, incómoda con la conversación.

Ignoraba si el personal de Sasuke sabía que solo la había contratado para hacer un trabajo y no quería ser indiscreta. Al fin y al cabo, lo que había en juego era su casa y, aunque el objetivo de Sasuke pareciese ser sexual, el de ella era solo recuperar su casa. E iba a conseguirlo, estaba segura, sin incluir el sexo en el acuerdo.

–Aquel es Sabaku no Gaara –murmuró Ino, que se había dado cuenta de que a Hinata le incomodaba su curiosidad–. Yo le prestaría una atención especial. Parece aburrido.

Hinata asintió e intentó recordar todo lo que había leído de él. Sabaku no Gaara. Con solo veintinueve años, era un promotor inmobiliario de mucho éxito en Londres y en esos momentos estaba trabajando en un proyecto con Sasuke.

Era un hombre atractivo, con el cabello rojo, lo llevaba corto y alborotado y por lo que había mirado antes llevaba un extraño tatuaje del lado izquierdo de la frente. Su acompañante, Matsuri, una prestigiosa analista financiera, no estaba por allí. Lo más probable era que hubiese ido a cambiarse de ropa.

Hinata fue hacia él y, de camino, le hizo un gesto a un camarero para que la siguiese con su bandeja.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke barrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se puso rígido. Hinata estaba riendo y sonriendo a Sabaku no Gaara.

Vio con incredulidad que este le ponía a Hinata una mano en el brazo para enseñarle uno de los cuadros que había en la pared y guiarla hacia él. ¿A qué estaba jugando Gaara? ¿Cómo se atrevía a flirtear con Hinata? ¿Y por qué le seguía ella la corriente? Desde luego, con él no se comportaba así. Nunca se dignaba a reír ni a sonreír. Hinata seguía tratándolo como una reina ante un plebeyo y eso lo enfadó.

En la única ocasión en la que le complacía su respuesta era cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y era incapaz de reprimir la pasión.

– _Ty v poryadka..._ ¿Estás bien? –le susurró Kakashi, que acababa de llegar a su lado.

Sasuke estaba furioso y prefirió no responder.

Hinata estaba charlando animadamente con Gaara y él la tenía agarrada por la cintura mientras contemplaban el cuadro. Sasuke se sintió tan ofendido que habría sido capaz de separarlos bruscamente y tirar a su socio por la borda.

Hinata era suya. " _Es mía_ ", gritaba su cuerpo. Y en esos momentos habría sido capaz de romperle los brazos a Gaara por haberse atrevido a tocarla.

 _Maldito arte_ , pensó amargamente mientras se abría paso entre sus invitados. Pensó que había sido el arte el que había hecho que Hinata y Gaara conectasen, ya que él formaba parte del Consejo de Arte Británico y ella había estudiado Bellas Artes.

Por su parte, él solo había comprado su extensa colección como inversión y jamás se habría atrevido a hablar de ninguna de las obras, ya que artísticamente no le interesaban. Y, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba de humor para admitir que era un inculto.

Hinata notó que un brazo la agarraba con fuerza por la cintura y la aferraba a un cuerpo fuerte, caliente y masculino. Desconcertada, a pesar de saber inmediatamente de quién se trataba, intentó zafarse mientras Sasuke murmuraba su nombre y después se dirigía a Gaara.

Ella se ruborizó y el otro hombre se puso tenso (pues aunque no le temía como cualquier otro, se respetaban mutuamente) y adquirió un gesto de sorpresa al ver cómo la abrazaba Sasuke.

Unos dedos largos y delgados le apartaron la melena de sedoso cabello negro azulado del delicado hombro y unos labios calientes, masculinos, se posaron en su cuello, haciendo que sintiese una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

A pesar de que estaba muy enfadada, Hinata no pudo evitar reclinarse sobre Sasuke para apoyarse en él y compensar la debilidad de sus piernas.

–Discúlpanos –dijo este al otro hombre mientras se llevaba a Hinata agarrada de un brazo.

Kakashi les abrió la puerta y Hinata vio que sus ojos brillaban de diversión a pesar de que su expresión parecía educada e impasible.

Aquella mirada avivó su ira todavía más y aquel fue el único motivo por el que no protestó ante el comportamiento dominante de Sasuke. No quería tener una discusión con él delante de todas aquellas personas.

Sasuke la hizo entrar en una habitación que había al otro lado del pasillo y que era un despacho. Una vez allí, Hinata se giró y le preguntó:

–¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así en público?

A Sasuke le sorprendió que lo desafiase de aquella manera y su gesto se endureció todavía más.

–No deberías haber coqueteado con él ni haberle permitido que se tomase tantas libertades...

–¡No he coqueteado con él! –replicó Hinata enfadada–. Solo estábamos charlando...

– _Nyet_... No, estabas coqueteando sin parar, parpadeando de manera exagerada, sonriendo... ¡Riendo! –la acusó en voz baja mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba hablándole en serio. Apretó los labios.

–Estábamos en una habitación llena de gente...

–¡Lo he visto en su rostro, no se ha dado cuenta de quién eras hasta que no me he acercado a ti! –le respondió Sasuke –. No se habría atrevido a tocarte si hubiese sabido que estabas conmigo. Tenías que haber estado a mi lado...

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaron ante semejante ofensa.

–¿Pegada a ti, como con pegamento, para que no necesitases marcar tu territorio como un lobo? Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza.

A Sasuke también le brilló la mirada al oír aquella acusación.

–¡No exageres! Solo te he dado un beso en el cuello. ¡No te he acariciado de manera íntima!

Hinata, que todavía sentía calor en el punto en el que sus labios la habían tocado, se puso rígida al recordar la facilidad con la que Sasuke había terminado con su resistencia. Era evidente que aquel lugar de su cuello era una zona erógena que ella ni siquiera había sabido que poseía y que Sasuke era capaz de enseñarle aquello y muchas cosas más.

No obstante, no le permitiría que volviese a hacer nada parecido.

–No estaba coqueteando –insistió en tono cortante.

Y vio que a Sasuke le brillaban los ojos y se le sonrojaban las mejillas, como ofendido por su manera de hablarle.

–¿Por qué iba a coquetear con él? –añadió Hinata–. Gaara tiene novia, y yo estaba esperando a que apareciese en cualquier momento...

–Al llegar me dijo que había roto con ella hacía unas semanas. Está buscando una sustituta y te ha echado el ojo a ti –le contestó Sasuke con seriedad.

Ella se negó a dejarse intimidar, se echó la melena hacia atrás y suspiró.

–¿Y? Le he sonreído, sí. Solo quería ser simpática. No me he reído como una tonta... Nunca hago eso –le dijo, también seria–. ¿Y no te ha gustado? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no suelo sonreír ni reír contigo? Pregúntate si alguna vez has hecho o dicho algo que haya podido animarme a estar relajada en tu presencia.

Furioso al ver que Hinata le echaba a él la culpa, cuando había sido su inaceptable comportamiento lo que había provocado que él tuviese que hacerle una advertencia a Gaara, Sasuke apretó su perfecta dentadura y estuvo a punto de rugir.

Alargó las manos hacia ella con decisión.

Hinata retrocedió tan bruscamente que, de no haber tenido un escritorio detrás, se habría caído al suelo.

–Eres un bruto –murmuró. No pudo evitarlo–. Y no quiero que me toques así.

Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, y bajó las manos, desconcertado por sus palabras.

–Jamás te haría daño.

Hinata lo creyó, a pesar de saber que tampoco iba a convertirse de repente en una persona inofensiva. Era un macho primitivo.

–Lo sé, pero, por desgracia para ambos, ese acuerdo al que llegamos no fue lo suficientemente exhaustivo...

–¿Hinata...? –empezó Sasuke, exasperado por el cambio de tema.

–No, por favor, por una vez déjame hablar a mí –lo interrumpió ella–. Quieres de mí algo que no estoy preparada para darte y ahora me estás juzgando de manera injusta. Jamás coquetearía con uno de tus invitados. No soy ese tipo de mujer, ni siquiera sé si después de tanto tiempo sabría cómo coquetear...

–Claro que sí –la contradijo él sin dudarlo–. Gaara no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

–Pero yo solo intentaba que se sintiese bien tratado. Nada más –le explicó ella–. Jamás haría nada para avergonzarte, pero tienes que ser consciente de cuáles son los límites de nuestro acuerdo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó él, maravillado al darse cuenta de que Hinata había sido capaz de calmar su enfado.

No obstante, no le gustaba que tuviese aquel efecto en su estado de ánimo. No le gustaba en absoluto. Gaara era uno de sus socios y también su amigo, pero si hubiese dado un paso más con Hinata, él habría sido capaz de golpearle.

Se había vuelto loco al ver la mano de Gaara en Hinata y eso también lo perturbaba. Sinceramente, ¿qué habría podido pasar entre Gaara y Hinata en una habitación llena de gente? Nada, le respondió su lógica.

Nunca había sido un hombre posesivo, pero Hinata hacía que reaccionase de manera inquietante. No quería que ningún otro hombre se le acercase.

Pero ¿por qué decía ella que era un bruto? Era un hombre elegante y educado, que nunca había tratado a una mujer de manera brusca. Si hubiese sido un bárbaro, como ella insinuaba, ya la habría seducido y se la habría llevado a su cama. Todo lo contrario, por primera vez en su vida se estaba controlando con una mujer y le estaba dando la oportunidad de que lo conociese... para nada.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, que abrió mucho los ojos perlados. Él le pasó un dedo por el rostro.

–¿En qué aspectos debo ser consciente de nuestro acuerdo? –le preguntó.

Hinata parpadeó. Por un instante, se le había quedado la mente completamente en blanco, estaba desorientada.

–¿Qué?

–Has dicho que tenía que ser consciente de los límites de nuestro acuerdo –le recordó Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos.

El cerebro de Hinata volvió a funcionar de repente.

–Ah, sí, nuestro acuerdo. Pienso que debes recordar que no te pertenezco. No te pertenezco de esa manera...

–Tampoco eres de otro –señaló él con frialdad–. Estás disponible...

–¡No! No estoy disponible –replicó ella enseguida–. No me interesa tener una relación con nadie...

–Salvo conmigo –le dijo él con terquedad.

Y Hinata pensó aturdida que tenía las pestañas demasiado bonitas. Se le secó la boca y le costó pensar.

–Me deseas –le dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y profunda, haciéndola temblar.

Y sin previo aviso, tomó su rostro y la besó. Fue un beso embriagador, como un chute de adrenalina en vena. Hinata pasó de pensar que aquello no podía estar ocurriendo a creer que aquello era lo que quería y lo que más necesitaba del mundo.

Sasuke hizo un sonido con la garganta, la tomó en brazos y se dejó caer en el sillón que había detrás del escritorio. Por un segundo, estudió su bonito rostro sonrojado, la expresión aturdida de sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que la deseaba mucho más de lo que había deseado nunca a una mujer.

La quería tener debajo, encima, en cualquier posición posible. Quería que Hinata aceptase que era suya. Quería ver aquella expresión de felicidad en su rostro una y otra vez. Contuvo aquel feroz deseo de hacerla suya y le metió la lengua entre los labios. Disfrutó de su respuesta y de un pequeño gemido que Hinata no pudo contener.

– _Ti takaya krasivaya..._ eres tan guapa... –dijo, traduciendo sus primeras palabras–, pero _ti svodishme nya suma_... –*me vuelves loco*.

Esto último no se lo tradujo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y Hinata hundió los dedos en su grueso pelo negro mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía extrañamente segura y en paz entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –le preguntó de repente, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por una vez? Estás haciendo lo que quieres –le respondió él antes de volver a besarla.

Después le separó las rodillas con una mano y Hinata se puso tensa.

–No voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga. No te haré mía –le dijo Sasuke, decidido a mantenerla allí donde estaba, en su regazo, donde pudiese hacerle alguna de las cosas con las que hasta entonces solo había podido soñar.

Hinata empezó a relajarse y Sasuke le mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior antes de volver a meterle la lengua en la boca. A Hinata se le subió su sabor a la cabeza y notó que se excitaba más, que sus pezones se endurecían y que tenía calor entre las piernas. Él le levantó el dobladillo de la falda y la tranquilizó con suaves sonidos que ella jamás habría creído que fuese capaz de emitir.

Le acarició la parte interior de los muslos, acercándose cada vez más al centro de su insoportable calor. Nunca había deseado tanto que la acariciasen.

Sasuke pasó un dedo por la tela de sus braguitas y Hinata notó todavía más calor, levantó las caderas y separó los muslos sin pensarlo.

–Haz... lo que tengas que hacer –murmuró temblorosa, porque no sabía qué era lo que Sasuke tenía pensado hacer, pero en esos momentos le daba igual.

Si podía satisfacer el desesperado anhelo que tenía dentro, sería suficiente.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al oírla, pero en vez de eso la miró con ternura. No sabía qué tenía Hinata, pero despertaba en él cosas que nadie había despertado, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

La besó al tiempo que le bajaba la ropa interior y miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido, ya que eran unas braguitas blancas de algodón y eso no estaba entre las prendas que él le había elegido.

Por un instante, Hinata se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, pero entonces notó una suave caricia entre las piernas y empezó a temblar, se quedó en blanco.

Sasuke le acarició el clítoris y ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiese atravesado, arqueó la espalda y todos sus músculos se tensaron.

Él siguió acariciándola y Hinata notó que ardía por dentro. La sensación era casi insoportable. Mientras tanto, él siguió moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca y Hinata dio un grito ahogado al notar que le metía un dedo dentro, satisfaciendo una necesidad que hasta entonces no había sabido que tenía. Poco a poco fue notando latidos de placer cada vez más fuerte, pero no pudo quedarse quieta, ni tampoco encontrar las palabras para decirle que necesitaba más, y más rápidamente.

Y como si Sasuke supiese qué era lo que necesitaba, hundió todavía más los dedos en ella y le acarició el clítoris al mismo tiempo.

–Venga, hazlo por mí, _laskovaya moya_ –le susurró Sasuke.

Y ella se dio cuenta de que le había temblado la voz.

Después, nada de lo que ocurrió lo eligió ella, pues hacía un rato que era su cuerpo el que mandaba. Fue como si explotase por dentro y una intensa oleada de placer la envolviese.

Pero Hinata no volvió a bajar a la realidad flotando, lo hizo de golpe, cuando su cerebro volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento y ella fue consciente de lo que había permitido que Sasuke le hiciese.

Deseó gritar y golpearse a sí misma y se preguntó si tendría doble personalidad, porque le había pedido a Sasuke que se mantuviese alejado de ella para después permitir que le hiciese algo tan íntimo.

–Quiero mucho más de ti –le confesó él con voz ronca, abrazándola con firmeza.

Hinata no podía mirarlo.

–Por favor, suéltame –le dijo en un susurro.

Necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero se había quedado en blanco. Se sentía confundida. Solo la idea de que había sido un acto unilateral hizo que contuviese la ira que solía utilizar para mantener a Sasuke alejado de ella.

Él espiró y la soltó con brusquedad. Hinata se bajó el vestido y recogió su ropa interior del suelo con las mejillas encendidas.

–No sé qué decir...

–No digas nada –le aconsejó Sasuke en un tono tan seco que a Hinata le molestó–. No eres precisamente diplomática. Ve a cambiarte para la cena. Te veré luego.

¿Luego... en su habitación?, se preguntó Hinata nerviosa. Aunque era normal que Sasuke pensase que iba a recibir algo a cambio. No se imaginó diciéndole que el deseo no era suficiente, aunque para ella jamás lo sería y ese, estaba convencida, era su problema. No obstante, no podía desearlo más.

Sasuke juró en voz baja en ruso. _Control Sasuke, control._

Hinata estaba loca, era demasiado complicada para él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella? Tenía que haberla mandado de vuelta a casa y haber permitido que Ino se ocupase de todo... Eso habría sido lo más sensato. Y Sasuke era, sobre todo, un hombre sensato.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Contestando review sin cuenta:

 **Natty** : bueno si, Sasuke es todo un machista, mandón que siempre cree que tiene que controlarlo todo, pero ya verás más adelante algunas sorpresitas que se va a llevar y lo harán bajar un pocos los aires de superioridad que tiene jejeje… gracias por comentar, nos leeremos pronto.

Espero te guste el capi, saludos.

 **Holis:** hola, me alego que te guste la historia, espero no haber tardado mucho…

Aquí tienes el nuevo capi espero te guste, a mi si me encanto…

Gracias por comentar,saludos…

.

.

.

De nuevo un millón de gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere un mundo, estoy feliz, feliz, feliz de ver la cantidad de visitas que tiene la historia, es de lo más emocionante, pero OIGAN DEJAR UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA…

También debo agradecer a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, se les quiere, …

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Nos leeremos pronto… Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas (os), les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero no he podido por motivos de fuerza mayor, espero hayan disfrutado mucho el capitulo pasado tanto como yo, a mi me encanto, bueno aquí les traigo otro capi de esta maravillosa historia y pliiis para los que me han preguntado por el lemon, les prometo que el próximo si habrá…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

Aclaración: cuando se mencione una palabra en ruso y no se coloque la traducción es porque él la vuelve a repetir en español. Ejemplo: _Da_... Sí…

 **Capítulo** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinco días después, Sasuke estaba en la terraza que había en su despacho del yate, tomándose una copa con Gaara.

El resto de los invitados estaban bañándose y tomando el sol en la cubierta principal. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a mujeres medio desnudas que casi ni las miró. La única que llamó su atención fue una peliazulada que se movía, elegante como una gacela, entre las sombras.

La piel clara de Hinata se quemaba bajo el sol, pero su palidez la distinguía del resto de los morenos invitados.

–Hinata es todo un hallazgo –comentó Gaara con cautela, observando que esta se sentaba a leer un libro.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. _No lo sabes bien_ , pensó con frustración. Había intentado alejarse de ella, pero eso tampoco había funcionado. Era como un puzle al que le faltasen varias piezas: incomprensible y exasperante.

–Muy natural, cariñosa, fresca... –continuó Gaara, sin molestarse en ocultar su apreciación.

–Muy fresca –replicó Sasuke.

–No veo que le prestes demasiada atención...

–Hinata prefiere que no le hagan mucho caso –le contestó él, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiese ido a dar con la única mujer que no reaccionaba ante aquello.

Sasuke, que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se acercasen a él con ganas de complacerlo y entretenerlo, no sabía qué hacer con una que prefería guardar las distancias.

.

.

Ino se sentó al lado de Hinata a la sombra.

–Tengo demasiado calor –protestó la esbelta rubia.

Hinata no se molestó en sugerirle que se diese un baño tal y como iba, en topless y con una minúscula braguita, ya que sabía que Ino no querría estropearse el maquillaje ni el peinado. Ella, por el contrario, se bañaba y nadaba varias veces al día, ya que no soportaba pasarse el día sin hacer nada. El agua le encrespaba un poco el cabello, pero dado que había salón de belleza en el barco, no era un problema.

–Esta es la última noche de los invitados –le recordó la Yamanaka–. ¿Qué te vas a poner para ir a la discoteca de Ayia Napa?

–Ya encontraré algo –respondió ella sin más.

Vio a Sasuke en la terraza de su despacho con Sabaku no Gaara. Alto, la piel tal blanca como la suya, muy guapo, inescrutable e impredecible. Prácticamente la había ignorado después del encuentro que habían tenido en su despacho.

Era educado cuando tenían compañía y se comportaba como si fuesen pareja, pero había intentado no volver a tocarla. Era normal, después de lo que había hecho ella. Le había dicho una cosa y después había hecho otra.

Sasuke debía de estar harto de aquello y ella también. Era como si tuviese una doble personalidad, una que seguía recordando su turbulenta niñez con una madre que era una devorahombres, y la otra parte que le recordaba los estrictos límites morales que había intentado inculcar a sus hermanas al tiempo que les servía de ejemplo.

El sexo solo por placer no entraba en sus parámetros y no se sentía avergonzada por contenerse y respetar sus principios.

–Espero que no te importe, pero he pensado que a lo mejor necesitabas algo de ropa, y te he dejado uno de mis vestidos encima de la cama –le dijo Ino sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En los últimos días, Hinata había aprendido a relajarse un poco al lado de la secretaria, que se esforzaba mucho en aconsejarla. Se había dado cuenta de que Ino se había ocupado de los invitados de Sasuke en otras ocasiones y era consciente de que le había usurpado su puesto.

Por eso le había sorprendido tanto su amabilidad, aunque había resultado una sorpresa muy agradable, sobre todo, en comparación con la frialdad con la que la trataba Sasuke.

–Seguro que tengo algo... –le dijo Hinata.

–No has traído nada para ir a la discoteca –le aseguró Ino–. Y querrás encajar... por una vez.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una discoteca –comentó Hinata en voz baja, ignorando el comentario despectivo acerca de su estilo–. Tengo veintinueve años, Ino.

La secretaria la miró con incredulidad.

–¡Pero eso significa que eres mayor que él! Yo solo tengo veintidós-.

 _Y probablemente fuese mucho más adecuada para él_ , pensó Hinata.

Ino era muy guapa y se mostraba en topless sin ninguna inhibición. Lo más probable era que pudiese complacer a Sasuke mucho mejor que ella.

Oculta tras las gafas de sol, Hinata estudió a Sasuke y se le encogió el corazón al imaginárselo con Ino... o con cualquier otra mujer. Debía de ser porque soñaba con él todas las noches y tenía incómodos sueños eróticos que hacían que se despertase sudando y con las sábanas revueltas.

.

.

Unas horas después, ataviada con el vestido corto de color rojo y recién salida del salón de belleza, Hinata se miró en el espejo de su habitación e hizo una mueca.

Para su gusto, enseñaba demasiada piel, ya que el vestido le dejaba la espalda y gran parte de las piernas al descubierto, pero ¿acaso su opinión contaba? Se sentía incómoda en el lujoso mundo de Sasuke y no quería ir a una discoteca con los más jóvenes de sus invitados, donde estaba segura de que iba a desentonar... ¿Como una mujer de casi treinta vestida con ropa de adolescente? A Hinata le preocupó el aspecto que iba a dar con aquel vestido.

De repente, deseó estar en casa y se sintió mal por estar allí, llevando una vida tan superficial en la que lo único que parecía importar era el aspecto y la diversión.

En esos momentos su hermana pequeña, Himawari, estaba en casa de vacaciones, con Hanabi, y aunque ella las llamaba casi todos los días no era lo mismo que verlas en persona y ponerse al día.

Las tres semanas que le quedaban en el gigantesco palacio flotante de Sasuke le parecieron una condena de cárcel.

Hinata se sentó junto a Ino en la sala vip en la que, a varios metros de distancia y sentado a otra mesa, Sasuke, cuya actitud parecía la de un rey, estaba rodeado de botellas de champán y bellas mujeres que rivalizaban por llamar su atención. Estaba en su salsa.

–¿Siempre es así con Sasuke? –le preguntó Hinata a Ino.

–Tienes que entender que siempre ha estado muy solicitado, desde que era un crío. Gusta a las mujeres porque hay pocos hombres muy ricos, guapos y jóvenes a la vez. Todas quieren que se case con ellas, pero él no quiere casarse.

–No me sorprende –respondió Hinata, levantándose para ir al cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto, dos mujeres que iban vestidas de manera muy sexy hacían ante Sasuke y sus acompañantes una ridícula y sensual danza del vientre.

Hinata se puso de mal humor al verlas, se sintió mayor para tantas tonterías. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y ella notó que la miraba con los ojos brillantes. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, como si fuese una camarera, su perrito faldero o algo peor.

Hinata se puso tensa e ignoró la señal. Y su ataque de nostalgia la golpeó todavía con más fuerza. No quería estar en Chipre, en una discoteca llena de personas ricas y aburridas. Ni tampoco quería volver al yate de Sasuke. No pertenecía a aquel ambiente y echaba de menos a sus hermanas.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que recuperar su casa bien merecía el sacrificio y no había empezado a tener dudas hasta entonces. Sasuke le estaba amargando la vida.

No recordaba haber sido nunca tan infeliz y tenía la autoestima por los suelos.

Un rato antes, la había mirado de los pies a la cabeza y había fruncido el ceño, pero no había dicho nada. No obstante, era evidente que no le había gustado su aspecto y, a partir de ese momento, ella se había dado cuenta de que había sido un error ponerse aquel vestido rojo.

Pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de Sasuke? Dejar de sentirse humillada estaba solo en sus manos y había llegado el momento de actuar.

Agarró su bolso con fuerza. Tenía el pasaporte dentro. Kakashi estaba apostado a la salida y se acercó a él con la cabeza alta y los ojos encendidos, con una renovada energía.

–¿Puedes pedirme un taxi para ir al aeropuerto? –le preguntó, sabiendo que no podría salir del local sin más.

Kakashi se quedó inmóvil un instante.

–Por supuesto –le contestó–. Dame cinco minutos para que lo organice.

Después de tomar la decisión de volver a casa lo antes posible, Hinata se sintió mucho más feliz, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

Iría a casa, encontraría un trabajo y otro lugar donde vivir, se dijo mientras se refrescaba en el cuarto de baño. No necesitaba que Sasuke hiciese nada por ella, no necesitaba que le diese una casa que ella había perdido por culpa de sus propios errores y que no había hecho nada por conservar.

Cuando salió del baño, Kakashi la estaba esperando para acompañarla a través de las puertas de salida, pero después la sorprendió abriendo otra puerta que había en el pasillo.

Hinata dudó.

–¿Adónde me llevas? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke estaba esperándola, parecía furioso.

–No me vas a dejar.

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Claro que sí! –le dijo ella.

–Antes lo hablaremos, _milaya moya*querida*_ –respondió Sasuke, bloqueándole el paso con su cuerpo alto y fornido.

Hinata pensó que, al fin y al cabo, le debía una explicación.

Probablemente había sido poco realista pensar que podría marcharse sin más, porque Sasuke Uchiha jamás aceptaría un gesto tan descortés, pero no era su dueño y ella no había renunciado a su vida ni nada por el estilo cuando había firmado aquel maldito contrato con él.

–No soy tu prisionera –le dijo, levantando la barbilla–. Puedo marcharme cuando quiera...

–¿Y adónde planeas ir a estas horas en un país extranjero? –le preguntó él con dureza.

–Puedo esperar en el aeropuerto a que haya un vuelo. Tengo entendido que los vuelos a Londres son bastante frecuentes –comentó ella, tragando saliva con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los músculos de la garganta.

En realidad, no tenía suficiente dinero en su cuenta bancaria para pagar un vuelo a casa, pero había pensado llamar a Hanabi y pedirle que consiguiera un prestamo.

Sasuke contó hasta diez en silencio, pero no funcionó, no consiguió aplacar su agresividad.

Que Hinata estuviese dispuesta a marcharse sin más le había sentado como un tiro y no podía creérselo.

¡ Ninguna mujer lo había abandonado nunca!, pero no le extrañó que aquella fuese la primera en intentarlo. Allí estaba, decidida, con los bonitos ojos perlados mirándolo de manera desafiante y enfadada y la barbilla alzada de manera combativa, retándolo a llevarle la contraria.

Hinata era una persona muy inestable. Tal vez debía haberle prestado más atención en los últimos días, en vez de dejarla a un lado como un proyecto difícil, tal vez debía haber hablado con ella antes, pensó furioso... Pero ¿hablar con ella de qué exactamente? Había tenido muy pocas conversaciones serias con mujeres fuera del trabajo.

No le gustaba hablar.

No era capaz de empatizar con los demás y nunca salía con ninguna mujer en serio... Lo que significaba que no había mucho de lo que hablar.

–No quiero que te marches –le dijo en voz baja.

–Seamos sinceros... si Kakashi no te hubiese avisado, no te habrías dado cuenta de mi ausencia –comentó Hinata en tono seco–. Esta noche estás rodeado de mujeres...

–Pero no quiero a ninguna –le aseguró Sasuke sin dudarlo–. Te quiero a ti.

A Hinata le divirtió que admitiese aquello.

–Pues te estás equivocando en la manera de conseguirme.

–Contigo no hay manera de hacer nada bien. Si ni siquiera tú sabes lo que quieres, ¿cómo voy a dártelo yo? –le dijo él con impaciencia.

–Sé muy bien lo que quiero: quiero volver a casa –anunció ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Típico de una mujer –rugió Sasuke –. Encendéis la mecha y luego salís corriendo.

Aquello indignó a Hinata.

–¡Yo no salgo corriendo!

–Por supuesto que sí –le aseguró él–. Me deseas lo mismo que yo a ti, pero es evidente que no eres capaz de enfrentarte a algo tan sencillo.

–¡No es tan sencillo! –replicó ella furiosa, sobre todo, porque Sasuke parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y ella estaba cada vez más confundida.

–Lo es. No eres capaz de manejar tus propias inhibiciones sexuales. Eres como una niña en todo lo relativo al sexo. Das un paso al frente y dos hacia detrás. Si no supiera que no hay ninguna malicia en tu comportamiento, diría que estás jugando...

–¿Cómo te atreves? –inquirió ella, enfadada con sus críticas–. ¡Te advertí que no me acostaría contigo!

–Mientras sigues respondiendo a mis miradas y caricias –le recordó Sasuke con tenacidad–. Te aterra tener una relación sexual normal con un hombre... ¡Ese es el único motivo por el que sigues siendo virgen!

–¡No es verdad! –negó ella con vehemencia.

Le ardían las mejillas y le salía fuego por los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a decir aquello si no sabía nada sobre ella?

–¡Me niego a que los hombres me utilicen como utilizaban a mi madre! –añadió.

–¿A... tu madre? –repitió él, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Hinata parpadeó rápidamente, casi tan sorprendida como él de haberle dicho aquello. Su distanciamiento con los hombres estaba basado en un miedo que se remontaba a su inestable niñez, cuando Hana se había quejado de manera constante de que en cuanto un hombre se acostaba con ella, perdía el interés y la dejaba.

–No quiero que me utilicen solo por mi cuerpo. Solo te interesa el sexo –protestó.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había metido en una de esas discusiones de pareja que siempre había evitado como la peste.

Era evidente que solo estaba interesado en el sexo, pero ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Siempre le había parecido que el sexo era algo sano, hasta que la había conocido a ella y se había convertido en una prueba de resistencia.

–A mí también me han utilizado muchas mujeres –le dijo con frío cinismo–. Por sexo, por dinero, por mis contactos. Nos ocurre a todos. No te puedes proteger de esas experiencias y es de débiles huir de ellas...

–¡No es de débiles!

Pero Hinata se había quedado completamente desconcertada cuando Sasuke había admitido que a él también lo había utilizado el sexo contrario. También la desconcertaba haberle hablado de su madre y en esos momentos se temía que Sasuke hiciese la misma deducción que ella había hecho.

¿Tan claro había dejado que quería de él algo más que sexo? De repente, rezó porque Sasuke no le diese demasiadas vueltas a sus palabras, porque las emociones que habían hecho que quisiese huir eran demasiado íntimas y nuevas como para compartirlas con nadie, y mucho menos con él.

Sasuke estudió el rostro de Hinata, espiró y dio un paso al frente. En un movimiento rápido, la tomó en brazos e ignoró su grito ahogado antes de sentarla en el sofá de piel que tenía detrás.

–Siéntate y habla conmigo, después... Cuéntame cómo es posible que tu madre siga influyendo en ti...

Sasuke se sintió benevolente al ofrecerle aquella incomparable invitación. Estaría dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuese con tal de que Hinata no se marchara y, además, estaba deseando saber por qué aquella mujer le enviaba tantos mensajes contradictorios.

Mientras Sasuke abría la puerta para hablar con Kakashi y después se sentaba a su lado, a ella se le llenó la mente de imágenes incómodas.

Él pidió champán y ella intentó contener los desgraciados recuerdos de su infancia.

Hinata casi nunca pensaba en su madre, Hana, la mujer a la que había querido sin ser correspondida hasta que ella también se había convertido en una adulta, porque su indiferencia todavía le dolía.

A Hana siempre le había gustado hacerse la víctima y Hinata había tenido que presenciar más cosas de las debidas acerca de su complicada vida amorosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que había enterrado aquellos recuerdos para continuar con su vida y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, al obligarse a sacarlos a la luz, de que le parecían distintos. De repente, se sintió como una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

–¿Hinata?

Sasuke estaba estudiando sus ojos atormentados y su ceño fruncido y estaba empezando a exasperarse cuando llegó el champán.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la burbujeante bebida y dio gracias de poder tener algo en la temblorosa mano.

–Mi madre, Hana, fue una modelo de mucho éxito, pero, probablemente, no una buena persona. Nuestras vidas eran un caos porque todas sus relaciones se rompían –admitió Hinata a regañadientes–. Se casó con mi padre para tener seguridad y se divorció cuando empezó a tener éxito en su carrera. Dejó al padre de Hanabi cuando este se arruinó, pero, aun así, de lo que hablaba siempre cuando yo era niña era de cómo los hombres la utilizaban y después la dejaban. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que, en la mayor parte de los casos, fue ella la que los utilizó-.

Sasuke bajó la mirada para que Hinata no se diese cuenta de que aquello le divertía.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

–Nada –admitió Hinata, avergonzada de haber permitido que la actitud autocompasiva de su madre la influyese durante tantos años sin que ella se percatase.

Hana había pensado que tener sexo con un hombre era tener una relación, y que tener un hijo con él lo haría comprometerse. Y había sido aquel enfoque tan superficial lo que había hecho que ninguna de las relaciones de su madre hubiese prosperado.

–¿Todavía quieres volver a Inglaterra?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se le encogió el estómago. Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida ¡profundos y oscuros como la noche!.

Era un hombre muy peligroso, admitió aturdida, porque había elegido el momento perfecto para hacerle aquella pregunta. No quería separarse de Sasuke en esos momentos, todavía no estaba preparada para cerrarle la puerta a lo que podía descubrir acerca de él.

Había estado huyendo sin darse cuenta, pero la lógica le decía que la vida era para vivirla, errores incluidos, y que, en cualquier caso, ella no estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre.

Hinata levantó la cabeza.

–Todavía no... –confesó, vaciando su copa.

–Volvamos al yate –le sugirió Sasuke con voz ronca, más desconcertado que nunca con el funcionamiento de la mente de Hinata, pero satisfecho con el resultado.

La tomó de la mano y la levantó del sofá.

–¿Y tus invitados?

–Están demasiado ocupados pasándoselo bien, no notarán mi ausencia –le respondió él.

El calor de su cuerpo y el olor de su cara colonia invadieron a Hinata, que se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que Kakashi miraba sus manos unidas, pero supo que para Sasuke no había nada de romántico en aquel gesto.

Por una vez, podía leerle el pensamiento al millonario ruso. Sabía que mientras la tuviese atada físicamente a él no se marcharía a ninguna parte, era así de básico.

Hinata deseó poder ser igual de fría. Él era presa del deseo, pero ella estaba empezando a enamorarse...

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación, Hinata casi no podía respirar de la tensión nerviosa, pero entonces fue él quien la sorprendió retrocediendo para marcharse a su propia habitación.

–Ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, _milaya moya*querida*_ –le dijo en tono sensual–. Si me quieres, ya sabes dónde estoy.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Mil perdones por no contestar sus review en esta ocasión, si los leí y me emocionan mucho.

De nuevo un millón de gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere un mundo, también agradezco infinitamente a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, se les quiere, …

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Nos leeremos pronto… Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Espero de verdad que con este capítulo me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar…. Para los que estaban esperando el lemon por fiiiiiiin aquí esta, espero les guste…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

Advertencias: Lemon (leer bajo su propio riesgo)

Aclaración: cuando se mencione una palabra en ruso y no se coloque la traducción es porque él la vuelve a repetir en español. Ejemplo: _Da_... Sí…

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

Hinata se apoyó contra la puerta con el corazón acelerado...

" _Ya sabes dónde estoy"._

Al otro lado de la puerta que ella había cerrado con llave. No podía recriminar a Sasuke que le hubiese dicho que tomase ella la iniciativa, para variar. Le había dado demasiada importancia al hecho de no acostarse con él y, sin ni siquiera pretender ser injusta, había permitido que la tocase para después dar marcha atrás en el último momento.

Lo cierto era que se había fijado en Sasuke Uchiha desde el principio, lo había deseado más de lo que había deseado nunca a ningún hombre y, por desgracia para ambos, ese deseo había diezmado su sentido común y su autocontrol.

El sentido común y el autocontrol no tenían nada que ver con lo que Hinata sentía por Sasuke. El deseo era un sentimiento mucho más primitivo, era un anhelo insaciable que dolía negar. Se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior con impaciencia y lo dejó todo en el suelo, desafiando a su impulso de dejarlo todo recogido.

Había vivido demasiado tiempo sujeta a unas normas muy estrictas, sin cuestionar nada. En vez de eso, había cumplido ciegamente aquellas normas como una niña obediente.

De repente, echó la vista atrás a la última y conservadora década de su vida y pensó que estaba harta de hacer siempre lo correcto para ser un buen ejemplo. ¿Qué había conseguido siendo tan buena? No había podido evitar que Hanabi se quedase embarazada sin estar casada.

Pero, no obstante, había sido la convicción de que debía dar un buen ejemplo lo que había hecho que llevase años sin tener a un hombre en su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a llamarla cobarde? ¡La cobardía no tenía nada que ver con aquello! Seguir siendo virgen no había sido una decisión caprichosa, sino que había preferido anteponer la necesidad de estabilidad de sus hermanas a sus propias necesidades como mujer.

¿De verdad les habría hecho daño a sus hermanas si hubiese tenido algún amante? En esos momentos, sus hermanas tenían sus vidas ajenas a ella. No tenía sentido seguir sacrificándose. No importaba que solo se acostase con Sasuke para satisfacer su curiosidad acerca del sexo, se dijo exasperada.

No importaba que lo amase y que quisiera más de lo que jamás recibiría de él. Un error era solo un error, no un desastre, y ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a sus errores. Jamás volvería a huir de lo desconocido como una niña asustada, ni utilizaría los errores de su madre como válvula de seguridad.

Se puso un finísimo camisón de seda y abrió la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Sasuke. Lo vio en la puerta del cuarto de baño, con tan solo una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Sus ojos negros se posaron en ella y una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó inmediatamente su rostro.

Medio desnudo daba una imagen impresionante, con el cabello negro todavía mojado de la ducha, y del pecho escurriéndole gotas de agua que se perdían en los bordes de la toalla.

Tenía un cuerpo increíble y Hinata se ruborizó mientras intentaba no clavar la vista en semejante perfección masculina.

–Tengo la sensación de llevar toda la vida esperándote –murmuró Sasuke, acercándose para tomarla en brazos y dejarla encima de la enorme cama.

–No puedo creer que esté aquí –le confesó ella con voz temblorosa.

–Pues créelo, _moyo zolotse *mi amor*_.

Y le dio un apasionado beso.

Hinata se embriagó con su sabor y notó que se le ponía la piel de gallina y temblaba incontrolablemente contra él. Se aferró a sus fuertes hombros y sintió calor y humedad entre los muslos, le dolieron los pechos y se le endurecieron los pezones contra el musculoso pecho de él. Sintió su erección a través de la gruesa toalla y se estremeció al imaginársela saciando el tormentoso anhelo que tenía en la pelvis.

Él retrocedió para estudiar con sus oscuros ojos el rostro sonrojado de Hinata al tiempo que recorría sus curvas con las manos, le acariciaba los pechos y después le bajaba los tirantes del camisón para dejarla desnuda. Capturó sus pezones endurecidos con los dedos y los apretó suavemente, provocándole un placer increíble.

– Sasuke... –balbuceo Hinata sin aliento, temblando, casi con miedo a la reacción de su cuerpo.

–Tus pechos son tan sensibles que quiero torturarte de placer –le dijo él.

Tomó una de sus puntas rosadas con la boca y Hinata dio un grito ahogado y arqueó la espalda. Sasuke jugó con los dientes mientras le quitaba completamente el camisón. Bajo la luz de la lámpara, la piel de Hinata brilló como si fuese de alabastro pulido. La agarró con sus grandes manos por las caderas, le separó los muslos y trazó una línea hasta el centro de su feminidad, desesperadamente húmedo e hinchado.

La devoró con la mirada mientras tiraba de ella para llevarla hacia los pies de la cama. Ella lo dejó hacer, sorprendida, y se puso tensa cuando notó que le separaba las rodillas y se las dejaba completamente abiertas para exponer la parte de su cuerpo que siempre escondía.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

–Confía en mí... Relájate –le pidió Sasuke –. Quiero que esta noche sea la mejor que has pasado con un hombre...

–Es la única –le recordó ella con voz temblorosa, controlando el impulso de juntar las piernas.

–No va a ser nuestra única noche –le aseguró Sasuke confiado–, pero haré que sea muy buena, _moyo zolotse *mi amor*_...

–Promesas, promesas... –respondió Hinata con voz temblorosa.

Él la agarró por debajo de las caderas para levantarla y le acarició el clítoris con la lengua. Aquel placer instantáneo fue casi insoportable por su intensidad y Hinata se agarró a las sábanas que tenía debajo mientras Sasuke seguía jugando.

Intentó contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta, pero aquel resultó ser un reto imposible ante la pericia de Sasuke. Hinata arqueó la espalda, levantó las caderas y gritó cuando él metió los dedos y la acarició donde necesitaba que la acariciasen.

Perdió el control tan pronto que no supo lo que le estaba pasando.

Estaba temblando, tan pronto se ponía rígida como lacia, y entonces una enorme oleada de placer inundó todo su cuerpo con una fuerza brutal y Hinata gritó, se deshizo por dentro y tembló con la intensidad del clímax.

Cegada por semejante placer, miró a Sasuke, que la estaba observando.

–Me ha encantado verte... –murmuró él.

A ella le ardió el rostro y se puso tensa al verlo incorporarse y colocarse entre sus piernas para penetrarla.

Su erección le pareció grande y muy dura, y sus músculos internos tardaron unos segundos en acomodarse a su tamaño.

Sasuke gimió de placer y a Hinata le encantó. Estaba muy tenso y eso quería decir que estaba intentando controlarse y tener cuidado, pero no pudo evitar hacerle daño un momento al intentar entrar un poco más y romper la barrera de su inocencia.

–Lo siento –le dijo él con los ojos brillantes–. He intentado no hacerte daño.

–No pasa nada... Ya no me duele –le respondió Hinata, levantando las caderas hacia él de manera instintiva y gimiendo con sus movimientos.

–Me gusta tanto que creo que no voy a poder parar –le advirtió Sasuke, saliendo de su cuerpo para volver a entrar otra vez.

Impuso su ritmo y Hinata no tardó en aprenderlo y empezar a moverse debajo de él. El segundo orgasmo le llegó a la vez que a él, y Sasuke se apretó contra ella con fuerza y no pudo contener un grito de satisfacción.

Hinata tenía el corazón tan acelerado que, a pesar de estar tumbada, se sentía aturdida y sin aliento. Se sentía como si no fuese la misma de siempre, cuerda y sensata.

Lo abrazó.

–¿Siempre es así de emocionante? –le susurró con timidez.

Sasuke la abrazó.

–Casi nunca. Ha sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida, _milaya moya *querida*_.

Y, por un instante, Hinata se sintió complacida por el cumplido y por la sensación de intimidad que tenía entre sus brazos, pero la paz y la relajación se le terminaron en cuanto pensó en la etiqueta que Sasuke le había puesto: el mejor sexo de su vida.

De repente, se sintió barata, como si hubiese sido una experiencia nueva más para un hombre que ya había tenido muchas experiencias sexuales en su vida.

–Ha llegado el momento de darse una ducha –murmuró él, haciéndola salir de la cama y conduciéndola hacia el cuarto de baño.

A Hinata le temblaban las piernas, así que se agarró a su brazo al notar un ligero dolor entre los muslos.

–Estás dolorida... –le dijo él, estudiando su rostro y echándose a reír al ver que se ruborizaba–. Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?

–Debería volver a mi habitación –balbuceo Hinata, retrocediendo.

–No, quiero que te quedes –le aseguró Sasuke, apretándola contra su poderoso cuerpo mientras abría la ducha.

–Pensé que te gustaba tu intimidad –le recordó ella, desconcertada por tener que compartir tanto con él tan de repente, incómoda con su desnudez bajo las luces del baño.

–Pero todavía me gusta más pensar que vas a estar en mi cama cuando me despierte por la mañana –le dijo él, apoyándola en los azulejos de la pared y agarrándola por las caderas mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Prisionera de su poderoso cuerpo, Hinata no tardó en darse cuenta de que volvía a desearlo con unas ansias que la sorprendieron.

–Ahora se me ha mojado el cabello –protestó.

–Sobrevivirás –le dijo él, metiéndole la lengua en la boca y moviéndola al mismo ritmo con que le había hecho el amor.

Hinata volvió a notar su erección en el vientre y se maravilló con la rapidez de su recuperación.

Y ella, que jamás se habría acostado con el cabello mojado, se olvidó de él y de cómo estaría a la mañana siguiente.

Sasuke la sacó de la ducha y la sentó en la encimera de granito. Tardó un instante en sacar un preservativo de un cajón, abrirlo y ponérselo.

Luego volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas y la penetró con un profundo suspiro de alivio.

–Pensé que ibas a esperar a mañana –le recordó Hinata, apretando los dientes al notar el primer espasmo de placer.

–Nunca merece la pena esperar –dijo él, intentando mantener el control mientras se movía contra ella, ya que tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

Le acarició el clítoris al mismo tiempo y Hinata gimió y lo abrazó, le clavó las uñas en los hombros mientras Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo.

* * *

.

.

Volvió a hacerla suya por la mañana. Pasó la boca cuidadosamente por su cuello para despertarla antes de entrar una vez más en su receptivo cuerpo y volver a hacerla gritar de placer.

–Dúchate conmigo –le pidió después.

Hinata supo que no debía fiarse de él en la ducha y se echó a reír.

–Prefiero ducharme sola.

Pero no se movió de la cama hasta que no lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de baño. El dolor causado por el exceso de indulgencia era tan fuerte que apretó los dientes al salir de la cama y volver a su habitación a refrescarse.

Gritó horrorizada al mirarse en el espejo y ver su cabello completamente encrespado. Parecía una muñeca de trapo maltratada. Como no le daba tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo, se lo recogió.

Se dio una ducha, se maquilló un poco para intentar ocultar las marcas rojizas que Sasuke había dejado en su rostro (y la mayor parte de su cuerpo) sacó un vestido de tirantes del armario. Se vistió rápidamente porque sabía que Sasuke iría a buscarla si no aparecía a su hora.

 _Así que eso es el sexo_ , pensó aturdida. Era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado: más emocionante, más íntimo, más todo. Y le había encantado. Lo que no sabía era si ella había estado a la altura de las expectativas de Sasuke.

Les sirvieron el desayuno en la cubierta privada que había encima de la habitación de Sasuke. Los rayos de sol brillaban en las aguas turquesas del mar Mediterráneo y Hinata intentó dejar de sonreír mientras se tomaba un café.

En realidad no debía sentirse feliz. No tenía una relación con Sasuke, solo habían tenido una aventura y, después de aquello, el acuerdo al que había llegado con él había pasado a la historia.

–Ahora no puedes devolverme la casa –le dijo directamente a Sasuke.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no sería apropiado, ahora que nos estamos acostando juntos –le explicó ella mientras se sentaba.

–¿Quién ha dicho eso? –le preguntó él en tono seco.

–Si aceptase la casa, sería como aceptar un pago a cambio de sexo...

–No le busques los tres pies al gato. Yo no pago por tener sexo, no lo he hecho nunca ni lo voy a hacer ahora.

–Yo no me sentiría cómoda si me devolvieses la casa ahora –insistió ella.

–Qué pena –comentó él sin inmutarse–. Porque hicimos un trato y no creo que haya ningún motivo para no cumplirlo. Esa casa es tu casa.

–Ahora te pertenece a ti –lo contradijo Hinata.

Sasuke la miró con exasperación.

– _Zatk'nis!_ ¡Calla! –le pidió–. No dices más que insensateces.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Piénsalo... Sabes que es verdad.

–No te estoy escuchando –le respondió él, zanjando así la conversación.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

–Yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer... y tú lo haces –añadió Sasuke –. Eso también estaba en el acuerdo y no me gustaría que cambiases de actitud ahora.

Hinata se sintió frustrada, volvió a levantarse de la silla y se apoyó en la barandilla para mirar hacia el mar.

–Estas volviendo a hablar como un Neanderthal.

Él pasó las manos por su espalda y la agarró por las caderas.

–Si eso te excita...

–No me excita –le aseguró Hinata.

Sasuke metió la mano por debajo de su vestido y le acarició los muslos.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le preguntó ella consternada.

Él jugó con el encaje de sus braguitas.

–Quítatelas –le pidió.

–¡De eso nada! –protestó Hinata con incredulidad–. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

–Me excito solo de imaginarte sin nada debajo de ese vestido –le confesó él, apoyando los labios debajo de su oreja y acariciándola con ellos–. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Que no me sentiría bien sin ellas –murmuró Hinata mientras inclinaba la cabeza para dejar que Sasuke siguiese besándola.

Como respuesta, él la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Con ella en brazos, volvió a su silla y siguió acariciándole los muslos.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a aceptar un «no» por respuesta, pero se sujetó el vestido.

–No –le dijo–. ¡Quiero llevar ropa interior!

–Eres muy testaruda –protestó él contra sus labios.

–Tú más –le dijo ella, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo–, pero por suerte para ti, también eres muy sexy.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

–¿Lo soy?

Hinata no podía creer que pudiese estar tan relajada en su compañía e incluso bromear con él.

Sonrió.

–Eso pienso... Pero ¿no deberíamos estar desayunando con tus invitados, para despedirlos?

–Deja de ser tan sensata –le pidió él, frunciendo el ceño.

–Siempre soy sensata –le aseguró Hinata.

–Si lo fueses, me habrías evitado como a la peste –le aseguró Sasuke.

Y Hinata se estremeció al oír aquello. Era sexo, solo sexo, lo que los había unido, se recordó.

Sasuke era fantástico en la cama, pero eso era todo: no sentía nada por él. No, no tenía ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera una pizca de curiosidad, se aseguró, apartando la mano de su pelo y poniéndose en pie. Al fin y al cabo, no quería que Sasuke pensase que se estaba acostando con un pulpo.

–Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años –le contó Sasuke muy a su pesar.

–¿De qué murió? –le preguntó Hinata a pesar de saber que él no quería hablar del tema.

Nunca mencionaba a su familia ni decía nada acerca de su niñez, pero dado que lo sabía todo de ella, a Hinata le estaba empezando a molestar su hermetismo.

–Se puso de parto en casa y algo salió mal. El bebé también falleció –le explicó él muy serio.

–Debió de ser muy traumático tanto para ti como para tu padre –comentó ella en voz baja, desconcertada al enterarse de semejante tragedia.

–Es probable que hubiese sobrevivido con los cuidados médicos adecuados, pero mi padre no quiso que fuese a un hospital.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué no?

A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos y apretó los labios.

–No quiero hablar de ello. No es mi tema favorito de conversación... _vy menya panimayete..._ ¿Me entiendes?

Hinata contuvo un suspiro. Después de tres semanas en compañía de Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que era más torpe que un elefante en una cacharrería. No se le daba bien andarse con rodeos ni conseguía hacer que Sasuke le hablase de las cosas de las que no quería hablar. ¿Qué tenía de malo sentir curiosidad?

El problema era que en las últimas semanas había empezado a sentirse demasiado cerca de Sasuke. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Otro grupo de invitados había llegado y se había marchado del yate. Habían hecho barbacoas en playas desiertas, salidas a discotecas de moda y a tiendas de diseño.

Sasuke la había alabado mucho como anfitriona, pero lo cierto era que Hinata no había tenido que esforzarse. Le gustaba conocer a personas nuevas y le encantaba asegurarse de que se divertían y se relajaban.

Al fin y al cabo, ese era el motivo por el que había decidido abrir una posada, pero, desde un punto de vista más personal, no podía olvidar que el hombre con el que dormía por las noches era solo su amante, no su compañero.

Su relación tenía unos límites y, evidentemente, ella los había alcanzado, ofendiéndolo. Por desgracia, no podía evitar desear romper una y otra vez las reservas de Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke abrió su ordenador portátil en el despacho. Esa noche, Hinata dormiría en su propia cama. Nunca había dependido de una mujer y ella no era distinta a las demás. Bueno, sí lo era en un aspecto: todavía no se había cansado de su compañía, todavía no se había saciado de su cuerpo esbelto y suave, que encajaba con el de él a la perfección.

El sexo con Hinata era increíble, le daba todo lo que siempre había querido, todo lo que había pensado que no encontraría en una mujer.

Se excitó solo de pensarlo. Llevaba tres semanas acostándose con ella y seguía excitándolo con la misma facilidad. Eso no le gustaba, odiaba que Hinata tuviese aquel poder sobre él, detestaba que intentase tener con él conversaciones importantes, nunca las había tenido con ninguna mujer.

Volvió a cerrar el ordenador de forma brusca y se puso de pie. Se sentía frustrado, enfadado.

–¿Dónde está Hinata? –le preguntó a Kakashi, que estaba junto a la puerta.

–En la cubierta –le confirmó el otro hombre.

Sasuke la encontró apoyada en la barandilla, con la vista clavada en el mar y el vestido golpeándole los muslos con la acción del viento.

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y ella se sobresaltó.

–Deja de fisgar –le dijo, apoyándola en su cuerpo.

–¡No estaba fisgando! –protestó Hinata sin girar la cabeza–. ¡No soy una cotilla!

–Mi niñez no fue precisamente un camino de rosas –admitió él.

–La mía tampoco, pero terminas por aceptarlo y seguir con tu vida...

–Yo nunca pienso en ello, así que no tengo nada que aceptar, _milaya moya *querida*_ –le dijo Sasuke, apretándola contra la barandilla y besándola en la nuca.

Hinata se estremeció, se excitó al instante.

–El hecho de que no pienses en ello ni hables del tema lo dice todo –replicó–. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

–No tengo ningún secreto –respondió él.

Hinata no lo creyó ni por un instante, porque sabía que era un hombre muy complicado, que dejaba ver muy poco de sí mismo.

–Mi madre era de una tribu de pastores nómadas de Siberia –le contó de repente–. Mi padre estaba intentando comprar los derechos de petróleo y de gas de la zona cuando la vio. Dijo que había sido amor a primera vista. Ella era muy bella, pero no hablaba ni una palabra de ruso y era analfabeta...

–A mí me parece muy romántico.

–Tuvo que casarse con ella para que su familia la dejase marchar. La sacó de la tienda de un pastor para meterla en una mansión. Estaba obsesionado con ella y disfrutaba sabiendo que dependía de él para todo, que no sabía nada de la vida que él tenía ni del mundo en el que se movía. Le gustaba su ignorancia, su sumisión –añadió él–. Nunca la llevaba a ningún sitio. En casa, la trataba como a una esclava e incluso la golpeaba cuando hacía algo mal.

Hinata se giró y lo miró.

–¿También te pegaba a ti?

–Solo cuando intentaba protegerla –le contó él, haciendo una mueca–. Solo tenía seis años cuando murió, así que solo me interpuse en su camino un par de veces y era demasiado pequeño para poder evitar que le hiciese daño. Aun así, mi madre lo adoraba porque no conocía otra cosa. Pensaba que era su deber hacer feliz a su marido y que si él no era feliz era por su culpa.

–Debieron de educarla así. Es difícil cambiar cuando te condicionan de esa manera –murmuró ella, sintiendo el dolor que Sasuke se negaba a expresar.

Había tenido una niñez llena de violencia. Había querido y llorado a su madre, y no había podido ayudarla. Hinata se imaginó la frustración que debía de haber sentido.

–Siempre me llevas la contraria en todo –comentó Sasuke.

–Tal vez preferirías una mujer sumisa...

–¡No! –la interrumpió él bruscamente–. No te desearía si me tuvieses miedo o si siempre estuvieses intentando complacerme.

–En realidad, nunca he entendido por qué me deseabas –admitió Hinata en un murmullo.

–No necesitas entenderlo.

Le acarició los brazos y despertó en ella un deseo que no podía dominar. Tal vez no le tuviese miedo a él, pero sí le daba miedo desearlo tanto. Era más fuerte que ella, hacía que se sintiese desesperada y necesitada, cosas que siempre intentaba ocultarle a Sasuke. Incluso en esos momentos, solo una mirada había hecho que sintiese una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo, que se le endureciesen los pechos y que notase humedad entre los muslos.

–Quiero hacerte mía ahora, _moyo zolotse *mi amor*_ –le susurró él.

–Porque te he disgustado...

–No estaba disgustado...

Ella arqueó las cejas.

–¡Estabas furioso!

Él se echó a reír y Hinata pensó que era un hombre impresionantemente guapo.

–Iba a decir que no eres nada diplomática, pero tal vez estaba equivocado. Vas desnuda bajo el vestido y sabes lo mucho que eso me gusta –le dijo él con la respiración acelerada mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al interior.

Ella se ruborizó. Era una desvergonzada que ya nunca se ponía ropa interior cuando estaba con él. Llevaba tres semanas siendo la amante de aquel hombre y había cambiado por completo. Y lo peor era que no pensaba que fuese capaz de volver a ser la mujer remilgada y cauta de antes. Aunque estaba esperando a que Sasuke empezase a cansarse de ella en cualquier momento, al parecer todavía no había perdido el interés.

La dejó encima de la cama y se quedó de pie para abrirse la camisa y dejar al descubierto sus marcados abdominales. Después se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su erección.

Hinata alargó la mano para tocarlo con cuidado y lo vio entrecerrar los ojos de placer. Sasuke se tumbó encima de ella y la besó apasionadamente.

No quería separarse de ella para quitarle el vestido como debía, así que tiró de él y se lo rompió.

–¡ Sasuke! Me gustaba este vestido...

Él juró entre dientes, se lo quitó por la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

– _Ti takaya valnuyishaya_... Me excitas tanto que no puedo esperar...

–Solo hace un par de horas que hemos salido de la cama –le recordó Hinata, pasándole la lengua por el labio inferior.

–Pues es evidente que tenías que haberme prestado más atención mientras estábamos en ella –replicó Sasuke, apretando sus pechos y acariciándole los erguidos pezones.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración, así que no pudo contestarle.

Se le cerraron los ojos mientras él volvía a besarla y la acariciaba entre las piernas. Se estremeció y levantó las caderas mientras Sasuke le daba placer con suma facilidad y encendía todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo hasta que sintió dentro un anhelo incontrolable.

–Estás tan caliente y húmeda... –le susurró Sasuke, apartándose un momento para agarrarla de la cintura y tumbarla boca abajo–. Te necesito ahora.

La levantó de las caderas y la penetró de una sola y profunda embestida que la hizo gritar de sorpresa y placer. La fruición aumentó al tiempo que Sasuke apretaba el ritmo. Una sensación intensa, mezclada con una excitación salvaje la aprehendió.

El golpe del cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo inició una reacción en cadena de fascinante calor en su pelvis. La excitación alcanzó un nivel insoportable y Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar, gimió, le rogó hasta que la hábil caricia de su pulgar en el clítoris la catapultó hacia un paraíso de placer.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras él gemía también al llegar al clímax.

–Me estás aplastando –protestó, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Sasuke espiró y se levantó para tumbarse a su lado y volver a abrazarla y a besarla lentamente.

–Me pones a cien –murmuró–, pero cuando paro solo quiero volver a empezar...

–Olvídalo... No podría volver a moverme después –murmuró ella, que se había quedado sin fuerzas después del orgasmo.

–Estoy dispuesto a hacer yo todo el trabajo –le dijo él, pero, de repente, se apartó y juró en ruso–. ¡No me he puesto preservativo!

Hinata se sintió consternada. Se sentó, muy sorprendida por la confesión, ya que Sasuke nunca corría riesgos en ese aspecto. Daba igual cuándo o dónde hiciesen el amor, siempre utilizaba protección.

Tener una relación en la que pudiese correr el riesgo de quedarse embarazada era tan nuevo y sorprendente para Hinata que su mente se negó a valorar esa posibilidad.

–Si mis cálculos son correctos, creo que hemos escogido un mal día para no tener cuidado –dijo Sasuke muy serio–. Han pasado menos de dos semanas desde tu último periodo, lo que significa que estás en la época más fértil del mes.

A Hinata le avergonzó oír aquello.

–Tengo casi treinta, estoy en una edad en la que es posible que mi fertilidad haya comenzado a disminuir –le dijo, no porque le gustase aquello, sino para que Sasuke dejase de preocuparse.

–Hoy en día, muchas mujeres son madres hasta con cuarenta años –le informó él–. Dudo que tengas motivos para pensar que no eres fértil.

–Bueno, pues esperemos que no tengamos que averiguarlo –murmuró ella, saliendo de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño porque, de repente, necesitaba estar sola.

La Hinata que vio reflejada en el espejo estaba nerviosa, tenía la mirada aturdida, el rostro pálido.

Su hermana Hanabi se había quedado embarazada y a ella no le había parecido nada bien, le había parecido irresponsable por su parte y se había preocupado por su futuro. Ella no tenía ninguna excusa, con su edad. Se tenía que haber preocupado por la protección incluso antes de llegar al yate.

Siempre era mejor prevenir que curar. Había estado segura de que no se acostaría con Sasuke y ¿dónde había terminado?

Sasuke se metió con ella en la ducha y pasó un dedo por sus labios apretados.

–Deja de preocuparte. Si te has quedado embarazada, nos enfrentaremos a ello juntos. No somos unos adolescentes asustados.

Pero faltaban dos días para que Hinata se marchase del yate y Sasuke ya no formaría parte de su vida. No le había dicho nada que pudiese hacerle pensar lo contrario y ella lo prefería así. No quería que le prometiese que iba a llamarla para después no molestarse en hacerlo.

Se había enamorado de él, pero no era culpa suya. Sasuke no le había hecho ninguna promesa ni le había dicho ninguna mentira.

¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de él?

¿Había sido a partir de que Sasuke empezase a asegurarse de que tuviese su chocolate para desayunar a pesar de que a él no le gustaba nada? ¿O cuando empezó a enseñarle palabras sencillas en ruso?

¿Cuando empezó a tolerar su obsesión por un determinado programa de televisión y permitió que lo viese a pesar de lo mucho que le aburría? ¿O cuando le preparó un baño caliente porque ella se había quejado de que tenía calambres en las piernas? ¿O cuando empezó a tratarla como si fuese la única mujer del mundo para él y a aconsejarle cómo debía tratar a sus hermanas y a decirle en qué se había equivocado con la posada? Hinata pensó divertida que no le gustaba que Sasuke le dedicase toda su atención, ya que siempre pensaba que lo sabía todo y que no había ningún problema que no pudiese solucionar.

En ocasiones, se quedaba despierta en la cama, a su lado, estudiando su albo perfil y sus pestañas negras, que casi le llegaban a los pómulos, e intentaba recordar cómo había sido su vida sin él. Por desgracia, no quería recordar aquella época ni la ausencia de diversión y pasión que hacía que su vida fuese tan aburrida y predecible. Todo lo contrario que con Sasuke cerca. Le sorprendió que hubiese podido vivir tantos años sin haber descubierto aquello en otra persona.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Agradezco por adelantado sus reviews, se les quiere un mundo, también agradezco infinitamente a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, se les quiere, …

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Nos leeremos pronto… Sayonara


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos, se que tarde mucho en actualizar y que no tengo perdón porque les había dicho que actualizaría 2 capis por semana, pero lamentablemente no pude porque estaba un poco delicada de salud y lo menos que me apetecía era ponerme al frente de la compu, espero me perdonen por la demora… bueno y se acerca el final de la historia…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 _-Pensamientos—_

\- dialogo —

*Traducción de las frases en ruso*

Aclaración: cuando se mencione una palabra en ruso y no se coloque la traducción es porque él la vuelve a repetir en español. Ejemplo: _Da_... Sí…

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

–¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –le preguntó Sasuke a la mañana siguiente mientras la envolvía en una suave toalla.

–Pensé que tenías que trabajar...

–¿Tu último día aquí? –añadió él arqueando una ceja.

Hinata se sintió como si le hubiese clavado un puñal en el corazón, consternada. Había pensado que Sasuke no se acordaría de que se había terminado su mes allí. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Era evidente que sabía qué día era tan bien como ella, y eso le recordó que tenía que hablar de algo con él antes de que se separasen.

–¿Podríamos ser dos personas normales y corrientes, para variar? –le pidió, pensando que le sería más sencillo hablar con él fuera del yate, ya que Sasuke no querría montar una escena en un lugar público.

–¿Normales y corrientes? –repitió sorprendido.

–Para pasear por la calle sin un escolta que llame la atención, mirar escaparates, ir a tomar un café a algún lugar que no esté de moda... Cosas normales y corrientes.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Por supuesto.

* * *

.

.

La lancha los dejó en el paseo marítimo. Kakashi y sus hombres los siguieron, pero a una buena distancia. Sasuke se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camisa que no se había abrochado hasta arriba y condujo a Hinata de la mano hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ella miró los escaparates y entró en una tienda de regalos, donde insistió en pagar un pequeño búho de cristal que sabía que a Himawari le gustaría para su colección.

–He decidido que no me gustan las mujeres independientes –le contó Sasuke mientras ella miraba los anillos que había en el escaparate de una joyería–. Aquí no te interesa nada. Con esos precios, tienen que ser falsos...

–No soy una esnob...

–Yo sí –dijo él sin dudarlo–. ¿Cuál te gusta?

–El verde –le confesó Hinata, sorprendida por la pregunta.

–No soportaría verte eso en el dedo –se burló él, llevándosela de allí–. ¿Dónde quieres que nos tomemos un café?

Hinata eligió una tranquila terraza con bonitas vistas al mar y sillas cómodas. Sasuke puso gesto de resignación y se instaló en una de las sillas, que crujió bajo su peso.

–¿Y qué tiene de emocionante venir aquí? –inquirió, deseando saberlo.

–De eso se trata. No es emocionante ni elegante, sino normal y tranquilo –le respondió Hinata, sabiendo que tenían que tratar un tema espinoso antes de marcharse de allí.

Sasuke pensó que Hinata se parecía tan poco a sus anteriores amantes, que era normal que estuviese fascinado con ella, por eso intentó no fruncir el ceño mientras la veía beberse otra de sus desagradables bebidas de chocolate, que tenían que ser malas para la salud. ¿No le importaba su bienestar? ¿Tampoco le importaba ser tan pobre como era? Cualquier otra mujer con la que se hubiese acostado ya habría intentado sacarle algo antes de despedirse de él...

Por fin había llegado: el momento de la despedida. Echaría de menos a Hinata, y no solo en la cama. Echaría de menos su habilidad para retarlo, su rechazo a todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, incluso su amabilidad con los trabajadores y los invitados, aunque no echaría de menos su obsesión por esos programas de televisión tan absurdos que veía.

Y echar de menos a una mujer, incluso considerar que había una mujer capaz de darle algo más que un par de semanas de diversión, no era una experiencia conocida para Sasuke. Siempre había creído que después de dejar a una mujer encontraría a otra que lo atraería todavía más. Continuaría con su vida como hacía siempre, por supuesto que sí.

Y ella haría lo mismo, se dijo, convencido de que Gaara intentaría ponerse en contacto con ella en cuanto se enterase de que ya no estaba con él. Sabaku no Gaara se había quedado impresionado con Hinata... Y estaba esperando su turno.

Sasuke apretó los dientes e intentó no imaginarse a Hinata en la cama con Gaara, separando sus largas piernas y gimiendo al llegar al clímax.

Sintió náuseas.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto aquella imagen? No era posesivo con las mujeres, nunca lo había sido, ni sensible tampoco. Cuando se terminaba, se terminaba. No era un hombre inestable e irracional, como su padre, que se obsesionaba con una mujer y se emborrachaba cuando la perdía.

Él no se emocionaba, no se encariñaba con nadie... tampoco sufría ni se decepcionaba. Nunca era vulnerable. Aquel era un riesgo que solo corrían los tontos y él nunca había sido tonto.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Hinata al verlo tan serio–. Pareces enfadado.

–¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? –inquirió él, molesto porque Hinata lo conocía demasiado bien.

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que se le había olvidado utilizar protección por primera vez en su vida y aquel momento había roto completamente su equilibrio. ¿Cómo podía excitarlo tanto una mujer? Necesitaba distanciarse de ella, necesitaba mandarla a casa para poder estar tranquilo.

–No sé, pero no te veo contento –le dijo ella, sin saber lo que le pasaba.

Sasuke tenía un lado oscuro al que no conseguía llegar, pero no solía estar nunca de mal humor.

–Estoy bien –insistió él mientras se proponía en silencio hacer una lista con las cosas que no le gustaban de Hinata.

Hacía preguntas incómodas e insistía incluso cuando su descontento era evidente. Se acurrucaba contra él en la cama, aunque eso en realidad fuese entrañable.

Tal vez no fuese un tipo sensible, pero no podía poner ninguna objeción al cariño tan natural que Hinata le había demostrado. Por otra parte, a ella le gustaba ducharse con el agua demasiado caliente y también le gustaba comer cosas demasiado dulces. ¿Podía considerar aquello como defectos? ¿Desde cuándo era tan mezquino? ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba motivos para dejar a una mujer? Le compraría una joya para demostrarle su aprecio. Sacó el teléfono para organizarlo.

Hinata suspiró en cuanto vio el teléfono en su mano.

–¿De verdad es necesaria esa llamada? –preguntó en tono amable.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y añadió algo más a su lista de defectos.

– _Da_... lo es.

Hinata asintió y deseó que Sasuke no estuviese pensando siempre en su trabajo. Había sido una ingenua al esperar que bajase la guardia un poco en su último día y accediese a hablar de algo serio con ella. ¿De verdad había creído que Sasuke se pondría romántico y le diría que quería que se quedase con él unos días más? ¡Qué sueño tan tonto!

Lo que tenía que hacer era volver a casa y recoger sus cosas de allí. Hanabi le había dicho que pronto quedaría libre en el pueblo una pequeña casa con terraza. Así que había llegado el momento de decirle a Sasuke lo que había pensado acerca de Birkside (la casa de Hinata).

Estudió su rostro mientras este hablaba por teléfono y su mirada se ablandó, no podía ser práctica con él. Adoraba aquellas pestañas tan gruesas, el único elemento que suavizaba un rostro tan duro, pero no solo le gustaba su físico y que fuese tan buen amante. Le encantaba su ética profesional, su generosidad con las obras benéficas adecuadas, su franqueza, su actitud liberal.

–Tenemos que hablar de una cosa –anunció.

–Podemos hablar cuando estemos en el yate –murmuró él mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo.

–¿Ya te quieres marchar? Si ni siquiera has probado tu café –le dijo Hinata.

–Hay algo en la taza –le informó él–. No se me da bien lo normal y corriente... Lo siento.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien. No te voy a llevar a juicio. Necesito hablar contigo acerca del acuerdo legal al que llegamos...

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Eso es agua pasada...

–No, no lo es. Ahora no puedo aceptar la casa –le dijo ella, haciendo una mueca–. Dadas las circunstancias, me sentiría como si fuese en pago a los servicios prestados en la cama.

–¡No seas ridícula! –exclamó él–. Te ofrecí la casa y tú la aceptaste, eso es todo.

–No la he aceptado y no la voy a aceptar –insistió ella–. La casa vale miles de libras y es demasiado dinero para lo que yo he hecho por ti.

–Esa decisión tengo que tomarla yo, no tú –la contradijo él, mirándola con frialdad.

Hinata sintió frío de verdad y se puso recta. Estaba decidida a no rendirse porque, por una vez, sabía que tenía razón y que Sasuke estaba equivocado.

–No aceptaré que pongas la casa a mi nombre. Lo he pensado bien y te lo digo de verdad, Sasuke. Todo ha cambiado entre nosotros desde que llegamos a aquel acuerdo y no estaría bien seguir con él.

Sasuke echó su silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie, enfadado.

–Te voy a devolver la casa... ¡Punto final!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio que Kakashi se apresuraba a pagar la cuenta mientras observaba con cautela a su jefe. Ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que las personas que había en la mesa de al lado los estaban mirando.

Se acercó a Sasuke antes de que él se marchase sin ella.

–Tenía que decirte lo que pensaba –añadió.

–Pues ahora ya sabes lo que pienso yo –replicó él–. Deja de jugar conmigo, Hinata. ¡Me pones enfermo!

–No estoy jugando contigo –protestó ella desconcertada.

Pero era evidente que pensaban de manera diferente acerca de aquel tema y cuando la lancha los llevó de vuelta al yate, Sasuke se apartó de ella nada más subir a bordo.

Hinata le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle y no iba a retirarlo, lo tenía claro, y bajó a su habitación a preparar la maleta para estar lista para marcharse a la mañana siguiente. Pasó a la habitación de Sasuke para recoger un chal, dos camisones y los artículos de aseo que había dejado en su baño. Cuando volvió a la suya, le sorprendió verlo a él parado en la puerta como una enorme nube negra de tormenta.

–Estás haciendo la maleta –comentó.

Ella asintió incómoda y notó que se le secaba la boca mientras Sasuke la miraba.

–Esto es para ti... –le dijo él, tirando una caja de una joyería encima de la cama–. Una pequeña muestra de mi... agradecimiento.

Hinata tomó la caja con el corazón acelerado y la abrió, en ella había un bonito colgante con una esmeralda y diamantes.

–Es enorme –comentó–. ¿Qué demonios esperas que haga con él?

–Póntelo para mí esta noche. Lo que hagas con él después es solo asunto tuyo.

–Supongo que debería haberte dado las gracias inmediatamente, pero me he sentido abrumada por un regalo tan caro –se disculpó.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Esperabas algo barato y chabacano, a juego con ese gusto por lo normal y corriente que has desarrollado de repente?

–Por supuesto que no, aunque yo soy normal y corriente, Sasuke. Y mañana volveré a mi propia vida, que también es normal y corriente –le respondió con tranquila dignidad mientras dejaba la caja del colgante encima del tocador y la estudiaba cada vez más desolada.

Aquella espectacular esmeralda era la manera de Sasuke de decirle adiós y muchas gracias. Lo sabía, pero no entendía por qué el hecho de que la tratase tal y como se había imaginado que la trataría le estaba doliendo tanto. ¿Acaso se había creído diferente a sus predecesoras en la cama de Sasuke? ¿Había pensado que significaba algo más para él? Palideció y sintió náuseas.

Bueno, pues si se había creído especial, estaba siendo castigada por semejante vanidad. Sasuke acababa de demostrarle que había sido poco más que un cuerpo con el que satisfacer sus impulsos sexuales.

Había cumplido con sus expectativas y lo había complacido, pero había llegado el momento de marcharse. Su tiempo se había terminado. Se giró a mirarlo. Sasuke iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa, y estaba muy guapo despeinado como siempre. Estaba tenso y ella bajó la mirada al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que, como ella, tampoco estaba disfrutando con el proceso de sacarla de su vida.

–Te veré en la cena –le dijo antes de marcharse.

Mientras se ponía el colgante un par de horas después, Hinata se dijo a sí misma que los corazones no se rompían. Se quedaban maltrechos y magullados. Al día siguiente volvería a casa, vendería la esmeralda y buscaría trabajo.

En realidad, la esperaba una nueva vida, porque la pérdida de la posada la iba a obligar a ir en otra dirección. ¿Dónde estaba su entusiasmo frente al nuevo comienzo? Se alisó el vestido, cuyo color hacía que resaltasen el color de su pelo y la palidez de su piel. La esmeralda brilló en su garganta y los diamantes que la rodeaban centellearon con la luz.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era Ino, que le dijo:

–La cena está lista... Veo que has hecho la maleta y estás preparada para marcharte.

Hinata asintió. Ino había dejado de ser amable con ella cuando se había dado cuenta de que se había convertido en la amante de su jefe.

–Sí...

–¿Estás disgustada? –le preguntó Ino, volviendo a desconcertarla.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se concentró en subir las escaleras de cristal que cambiaban de color sin pisarse el largo vestido.

–La verdad es que no. Estar en el yate ha sido toda una experiencia, pero no es a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada. Estoy deseando volver a casa, ponerme los vaqueros y charlar con mis hermanas –le respondió, levantando la cabeza con orgullo, ya que habría preferido tirarse por las escaleras que confesar que se sentía destrozada por tener que dejar a Sasuke.

–El jefe te habrá dejado el listón muy alto. Espero que no te haya echado a perder para otros hombres –comentó Ino.

–¿Quién sabe? –replicó ella.

Y volvió a pensar que la secretaria de Sasuke estaba demasiado impresionada con su jefe. Era muy guapa y debía de molestarle que Sasuke no se hubiese fijado en ella y hubiese preferido pasar el tiempo con una mujer que no tenía ni su perfección física ni su juventud.

–El jefe ha tirado la casa por la ventana con la cena. Todo el mundo sabe que te marchas mañana –añadió Ino en tono irónico antes de desaparecer.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que era cierto nada más ver la impresionante mesa, adornada con velas, perlas y capullos de rosa. Arqueó las cejas al ver salir a Sasuke al balcón hablando por su teléfono móvil en ruso.

Dejó el móvil mientras la estudiaba con la mirada. ¿Estaba buscando en ella restos de lágrimas o de tristeza? Hinata levantó la barbilla y sonrió mientras tomaba asiento.

–Estás preciosa esta noche –le dijo Sasuke, sorprendiéndola, ya que no era dado a hacer cumplidos–. La esmeralda realza la belleza de tu exquisito cuello, _milaya moya_.

Les llevaron unos cócteles y después les sirvieron la comida. Hinata se sintió desfallecer al ver que el entrante llegaba presentado en forma de corazón y que el menú estaba plagado de ingredientes afrodisiacos. También había en él mucho chocolate. Era como una cena de San Valentín a lo grande, algo completamente inapropiado para una pareja que estaba a punto de separarse para siempre.

Además, Sasuke prefería la comida rusa sencilla, y no las elaboradas y exquisitas raciones que les estaban sirviendo esa noche.

–Supongo que todo esto es en tu honor –le dijo él en tono seco, viéndola morder una trufa de chocolate–. Es evidente que mi chef es tu fiel esclavo.

–En absoluto. Choji es consciente de lo mucho que aprecio sus esfuerzos –respondió ella con naturalidad.

A pesar de que Sasuke pagaba bien a sus empleados y los recompensaba por su excelencia, en general solo hablaba con ellos acerca de su trabajo cuando hacían algo que no le gustaba, una actitud que Hinata había combatido con felicitaciones y halagos.

Por desgracia, en aquella ocasión en particular la comida de Choji se iba a desperdiciar porque ella solo podía pensar en que iba a ser la última noche que cenase con Sasuke.

Él la había tratado como la trataba siempre, con educación y una agradable y entretenida conversación. Si estaba incómodo con la situación, no se le notaba.

Ella, por el contrario, cada vez estaba más molesta con tanto autocontrol. Lo observó y sintió ansias de volver a tenerlo por última vez, estudió constantemente sus oscuros ojos, que le iluminaban el bello rostro, la fuerza de sus rasgos, y no vio en ellos ni una pizca del pesar que la torturaba a ella. Los restos de la deliciosa trufa se hicieron cenizas en su boca. Por un peligroso momento, deseó gritar y clamar por lo que Sasuke no sentía por ella.

–Esta noche estoy muy cansada –admitió a pesar de saber que no pegaría ojo cuando se fuese a la cama.

–Vete a dormir. Yo iré más tarde –le respondió él, acariciándola con su profunda voz.

Hinata se estaba levantando cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez Sasuke esperase compartir su cama con ella esa noche, y se quedó inmóvil de repente. ¿Es que no tenía sensibilidad, no comprendía cómo se sentía? Contuvo la ira y levantó la cabeza.

–Espero que no te importe, pero esta noche preferiría pasarla sola.

Sasuke frunció el ceño porque había abrigado la fantasía de verla tumbada en su cama, con sus pálidas curvas embellecidas solo con la esmeralda que le había regalado.

–No me sentiría bien si pasase la noche contigo –le explicó ella en un murmullo, ruborizándose–. Lo nuestro ha terminado y no podría fingir lo contrario.

A Sasuke le sorprendió aquel comentario tan sincero y la insultante sugerencia de que Hinata tendría que fingir entre sus brazos. Apretó los dientes y se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Tal vez no quería pasar la noche solo ni sentía que fuese eso lo que se merecía, después de haberla tratado con guantes de seda y con todo el respeto que le había podido mostrar, pero todavía le apetecía menos que Hinata le montase una escena.

Aunque no parecía que estuviese dispuesta a llorar delante de él, su expresión parecía tranquila. Ella le sonrió, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó de él rápidamente.

Mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama, Hinata pensó que la cena le había parecido algo similar a la última comida de una mujer condenada, pero no iba a llorar por él. Lo suyo se había terminado y ella lo superaría y seguiría con su vida. Aquel momento de dolor y rechazo la había esperado desde el minuto en que lo había conocido.

Sasuke le había dicho lo que le tenía que decir, había actuado como tenía que actuar, pero no sentía nada. Entre ellos solo había un vínculo superficial que era mucho menos importante para él que para ella. Así que Hinata se pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama, atormentándose, hasta que encendió la luz de la lamparita a eso de las dos de la madrugada y sacó una revista para intentar que su cerebro descansase.

Se quedó inmóvil al oír un suave golpe en la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Sasuke y después se levantó atropelladamente de la cama. Había cerrado la puerta con llave un rato antes, no porque temiese que Sasuke fuese a ignorar su deseo de pasar la noche sola, sino porque quería dejar claro, para ella también, que su relación se había terminado. En esos momentos, con el corazón acelerado, la abrió.

–He visto la luz. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –le preguntó Sasuke, que había retrocedido un par de pasos de su propia puerta e iba ataviado solo con unos calzoncillos.

–No.

A Hinata le sudaban las palmas de las manos, tenía el pulso agitado y se dio cuenta, no pudo evitarlo, de que Sasuke estaba excitado. Se le secó la boca y apartó la mirada de él al tiempo que sentía calor en las mejillas.

– _Pridi ka mne_... Ven conmigo –murmuró Sasuke con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, clavando los ojos en la generosa curva de su boca.

Y fue como si una mirada pudiese prender fuego en su traicionero cuerpo, porque se le irguieron los pezones y sintió calor y humedad entre los muslos.

Se quedó inmóvil.

–No puedo –murmuró con voz tensa–. Se ha terminado. Hemos terminado.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a echar la llave. Después, apoyó la espalda en la fría madera porque le temblaban las piernas. Se había resistido a él y se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Otra sesión de apasionante sexo no iba a curar su maltrecho corazón y solo le haría sentirse avergonzada.

Una cosa era amar a un hombre y otra humillarse ante él. Con los dientes apretados, volvió a la cama, apagó la luz y se metió entre las sábanas mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Las ignoró, decidida a seguir controlándose, a que Sasuke no la viese por la mañana con los ojos enrojecidos.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke juró entre dientes y fue a darse otra ducha de agua fría. «Es solo sexo», se dijo a sí mismo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con que tuviese la sensación de que su cama estaba vacía sin ella ni con que echase de menos sus conversaciones. Lo lógico era que se terminase. Lo lógico era no implicarse. En lo relativo a las mujeres, era demasiado listo y disciplinado para dar importancia a sentimientos ilógicos e irracionales.

Después de pasar toda la noche en vela, Hinata pidió que le llevasen el desayuno a su habitación. No tenía ningún motivo para volver a tener que soportar otro tenso encuentro con Sasuke. De hecho, cuanto menos lo viese antes de marcharse, mejor. Eligió su ropa con cuidado: un vestido camisero de color azul y una chaqueta, y se maquilló más de lo habitual para ocultar las sombras que había bajo sus ojos.

Ino la llamó por teléfono para decirle que el helicóptero que la llevaría al aeropuerto estaba preparado. Había una nota de satisfacción en la voz de la glamurosa rubia que incluso Hinata advirtió. Estaba segura de que Ino se alegraba de verla marchar y le sorprendió que la joven le hubiese caído bien durante unos días, porque era evidente que la amabilidad de ella nunca había sido sincera. ¿Sería porque sentía celos por la relación que había tenido con su jefe? ¿Estaría Ino enamorada de Sasuke?

Ya se habían llevado sus maletas y Hinata subió las escaleras de cristal por última vez. Pensó que no iba a echarlas de menos. Oyó a la tripulación preparando el despegue del helicóptero. Acababa de salir a la luz del sol de un precioso día cuando Sasuke apareció, sorprendiéndola, porque había pensado que no volvería a verlo antes de marcharse. Vestido con un ligero traje beis de diseño y con una corbata de seda de color bronce, estaba muy guapo y parecía tranquilo. Y Hinata pensó con tristeza que no había nada en él que sugiriese que había pasado la noche sin dormir.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos negros. Estaba muy serio.

–Hinata...

–Adiós –le dijo ella, sonriendo con decisión.

–No quiero decirte adiós... –respondió él, cerrando la boca inmediatamente, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de ella sin su consentimiento.

–Pero debemos hacerlo –replicó Hinata con dignidad, despidiéndose de Kakashi con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Te equivocas...

Hinata frunció el ceño y centró su atención en el helicóptero y en todo el ajetreo que había a su alrededor.

–Quédate... –le pidió Sasuke de repente.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, con incredulidad.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que quiero que te quedes conmigo.

–Pero si ya está todo organizado para que me marche. ¡Si lo has organizado tú! –le recordó enfadada.

El piloto se acercó a ellos e informó a Sasuke de que el helicóptero estaba preparado para despegar.

Sasuke ni lo miró, pero cuando Hinata dio un paso en su dirección, una mano la agarró con fuerza para evitar que se moviera.

–¡Quédate! –insistió Sasuke entre dientes.

–¡No puedo! –le gritó ella, perpleja por su comportamiento y paralizada al darse cuenta de que se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas con la tensión.

La tristeza que había sentido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas estaba a punto de aflorar.

Sasuke la retuvo delante de él. La miró a los ojos y Hinata vio en los de él una urgencia que no había visto nunca antes.

–Necesito que te quedes –murmuró él con voz ronca–. Necesito que te quedes porque no puedo dejarte marchar.

Y aquella súplica la conmovió y le hizo escuchar y observar como ninguna otra cosa lo habría conseguido. Durante un estresante minuto, había creído que Sasuke había hablado impulsivamente, por capricho y, sobre todo, motivado por el deseo sexual. Pero que un hombre tan autosuficiente y reservado como Sasuke le dijese que la necesitaba, le pareció muy serio.

–Me estás haciendo daño en los brazos –murmuró ella, temblorosa, porque la estaba agarrando con demasiada fuerza.

Él juró y abrió las manos para soltarla. Luego le dijo a Kakashi algo en ruso antes de tomar a Hinata en brazos para volver al interior del yate con ella.

–No es posible que esté pasando esto... ¡No está bien! –protestó ella con vehemencia.

–Es la primera cosa que he hecho bien en toda la semana –le informó Sasuke con convicción mientras la llevaba hasta su terraza privada, donde se sentó en un sofá con ella todavía entre sus brazos–. Vas a quedarte conmigo, _moyo zolotse *mi amor*..._

A Hinata le estaba divirtiendo mucho su comportamiento.

–No es posible que cambies así de opinión en el último momento.

Él la retó con la mirada.

–Si me doy cuenta de que he tomado una decisión errónea, debo rectificar, ¿no? Hinata... ¿tienes idea de las pocas veces que he admitido en mi vida que estaba equivocado?

Hinata estaba segura de que era cierto. Ella había tenido que convencerse a sí misma de que tenía que dejarlo y había tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para guardar la compostura frente a aquel reto. No obstante, el repentino cambió de opinión de Sasuke hizo que se pusiera más a la defensiva que nunca.

–No puedo quedarme contigo –le repitió con voz temblorosa y sin su energía habitual–. Tengo una vida y una familia con la que volver, Sasuke.

Hizo una pausa y después continuó:

–Habías terminado conmigo. Se había acabado... era lo que tú querías...

–Si se hubiese terminado de verdad, te habría dejado marchar. El acto de retenerte ha sido un instinto visceral –le confesó Sasuke.

¿Un instinto visceral? ¿Qué podía hacer Hinata en esas circunstancias? Tan pronto quería deshacerse de ella como quería que se quedase allí.

–¿Y qué pasa ahora? –le preguntó en un susurro.

De repente tenía frío y estaba temblando a pesar de estar entre sus brazos.

–Te llevaré a casa conmigo.

Hinata arqueó las cejas.

–¿Que me llevarás a casa contigo? ¿Ahora me he convertido en una mascota?

–Te estoy pidiendo que vengas a vivir conmigo. Es la primera vez que le pido algo así a una mujer –le reveló Sasuke.

Hinata lo pensó, sorprendida por la propuesta y asustada por las imágenes que aparecían de repente en su mente. Aquello era un compromiso. Un compromiso mucho mayor que hacer de acompañante y amante de un hombre en un yate y durante un mes. Sí, era un compromiso, pensó un tanto aturdida, y de repente las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por contener le inundaron el rostro.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Sasuke, limpiándoselas.

–¡Nada! ¡Que tengo el lagrimal flojo! –respondió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva y secándose el rostro con impaciencia–. No puedo irme a vivir contigo. También me he comprometido...

–¿Con tus hermanas? Me ocuparé de ellas como si fuesen de mi propia sangre –le aseguró Sasuke sonriendo de repente.

–Pero tengo que arreglar lo de la posada, hacer gestiones...

–Déjamelo todo a mí. Vendrás a vivir conmigo, me cuidarás y te ocuparás de mi casa. No tendrás nada más de lo que preocuparte de ahora en adelante. ¿Entendido?

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza porque seguía con ganas de llorar y contuvo un sollozo. Lo quería y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo: lo quería por reconocer que habían tenido algo especial y lo odiaba por haber esperado para decírselo hasta el último momento.

–¿Y si vuelves a cambiar de opinión? –le preguntó–. ¿Y si dentro de un par de semanas ya no es eso lo que quieres?

–Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir. Siempre seré sincero contigo. No quiero perderte.

Hinata se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta e intentó volver a respirar con normalidad. Suponía que no podía esperar mucho más de él.

Sasuke no quería perderla todavía, pero había estado a punto de dejarla marchar. Cómo de cerca había estado de hacerlo sería algo que se preguntaría siempre. ¿Habría ido tras ella si se hubiese subido a aquel helicóptero?

–Tengo una casa en el campo que creo que te gustará –le dijo Sasuke –. Puedes invitar a venir a tus hermanas y hacer como si fuese tuya. Y vendrás conmigo a la boda de Naruto.

Ella lo agarró de la chaqueta de seda y lino y lo miró con los ojos todavía húmedos y el corazón acelerado.

Él pasó un dedo por la generosa curva de su labio inferior.

–Funcionará... ya lo verás –predijo con su habitual seguridad.

Luego la besó apasionadamente y Hinata dejó de pensar.

Terminó el día tumbada en su cama, con el cuerpo débil y saciado, preguntándose si habría sido una locura acceder a quedarse con él. ¿Estaría limitándose a posponer el momento de la decepción? ¿Estaría prolongando su sufrimiento? Lo amaba con locura, pero se temía que lo que Sasuke sentía por ella fuese solo deseo.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Agradezco por adelantado sus reviews, se les quiere un mundo, también agradezco infinitamente a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, se les quiere, …

Un especial agradecimiento para:

 **adx-25**

 **naiu**

 **Sasha Minari17**

 **Didma**

 **Blacklady Hyuuga**

 **Viviana655**

 **Natty**

 **Guest**

 **Sasuhinaforever**

 **Holis**

 **Beethlehem**

Por sus maravillosos review, que con cada uno de sus comentarios me alegran el día….

* * *

También me siento un poco depre, porque una de mis escritoras favoritas sasuhina va a dejar de escribir, lo público ayer y es definitivo, eso me entristece mucho porque Dark Amy-chan es una excelente escritora y disfrute mucho con sus historias. Aunque debo debo de confesar que esa era una pareja que no me gustaba para nada, lo veía como algo horrible porque siempre me gusto mucho el naruhina, creía que Hinata se _merecía_ quedar con Naruto.

Lo cierto es que me comenzó a gustar la pareja de sasuhina después de leer un fic y me encanto tanto, que ahora amo la pareja y me he leído muchas historias de ellos. Y precisamente por eso cuando este libro a mi mente llego inmediatamente Sasuke porque el tendría una personalidad similar a la del prota.

.

.

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Nos leeremos pronto… Sayonara


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, bueno les comunico que este es el capítulo final y solo los haría esperar por un pequeño epilogo, espero lo disfruten mucho…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

 **Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

Sasuke escuchó los consejos del abogado solo porque le pagaba muy bien para que lo asesorase, pero era inflexible en lo relativo a presentarle a Hinata otro acuerdo legal, en esa ocasión, referente a su estatus como amante que vivía en su casa. ¡No iba a volver a cometer aquel error! Estaba convencido de que Hinata no tenía nada de mercenaria. Una y otra vez, había rechazado las oportunidades de enriquecerse a su costa. A pesar de que cuando la había conocido necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero para saldar sus deudas, la cantidad que les había cobrado por pasar la noche en su posada había sido ridícula.

–Mi novia no es una cazafortunas –murmuró–. No soy tan tonto. Puedo oler a una cazafortunas a cien metros.

–Las situaciones cambian, las personas cambian –le dijo el abogado–. Es de crucial importancia que piense en el futuro y se proteja.

Sasuke pensó que había estado toda su vida protegiéndose, así que aquella no era una idea nueva. Protegerse era algo que le salía de forma automática. Era consciente de que todavía estaba estupefacto por haber conseguido convencer a Hinata de que volviese a su vida de manera menos temporal.

Había resultado ser una buena jugada y ya había empezado a disfrutar de sus ventajas. Sonrió al imaginársela en su bañera, en su cama, en su mesa a la hora de la cena, Hinata... a todas horas y en todas partes, donde él quisiera.

Después de seis semanas, pensaba que su nueva vida era la esencia de la perfección. Lo que era todavía mejor, había averiguado en qué se había equivocado su padre con las mujeres. El verdadero secreto era la moderación. No se permitía disfrutar de Hinata todas las noches, se controlaba para asegurarse de que ella no se convertía en algo demasiado necesario para su bienestar.

En ocasiones se quedaba en la ciudad más tiempo del necesario y ponía como excusa el trabajo. A veces no la llamaba, aunque ella cada vez lo llamaba más para preguntarle por qué no la había llamado. No obstante, mientras él lo controlase todo, no preveía ningún problema.

–¿Ha pensado en casarse? –le preguntó directamente el abogado.

Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

* * *

.

.

–¿Piensas que tu ruso ha considerado la idea de casarse contigo? –le preguntó Hanabi mientras le subía la cremallera del vestido en el probador–. Ya sabes... ¿crees que para él vivir juntos es el paso previo al compromiso final?

–No. Sasuke está muy contento como estamos ahora –contestó Hinata pensativa–. Es un hombre muy cauto... ¿Qué te parece este vestido?

–El plateado era más llamativo, ya te lo he dicho –insistió Hanabi, pasándose una mano por el abultado vientre–. No quiero que te hagan daño, Hina... Y los años no pasan en balde...

–¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! –exclamó ella riendo.

–Sí, pero tienes que pensarlo en serio, ya tienes casi treinta Hina. Si quieres tener hijos algún día, no te queda mucho tiempo para decidirte, he oído que las mujeres mayores de treinta pueden tener muchas complicaciones con el embarazo sin son primerizas y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, eres más como una madre para nosotras.

–Hanabi, hace solo un par de meses no había ningún hombre en mi vida –le recordó ella–. No puedo esperar que el primero con el que he estado en años quiera formar una familia conmigo. Además, eso sería mucho pedir para un tipo que huye de los compromisos.

–¿Has hablado del tema con él? –le preguntó Hanabi.

Hinata se puso tensa y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke varias semanas antes, cuando le habían llegado los resultados negativos de la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho después de su descuido en el barco.

Sasuke había recibido la noticia en silencio y no había mostrado alivio ni disgusto, pero Hinata no había podido evitar sentirse muy decepcionada. Después de haber pasado tantos años criando a sus hermanas, siempre había pensado que no querría tener además la responsabilidad de tener sus propios hijos. Por desgracia, al estar con Sasuke había empezado a desear tener un bebé, aunque estaba convencida de que no lo tendría nunca.

Sasuke quería que formase parte de su vida, pero no estaba construyendo una vida con ella, pensó Hinata con tristeza. La había llevado a su impresionante casa de campo, la había animado a hacer los cambios que quisiera, pero lo cierto era que a Sasuke le daba igual su casa, siempre y cuando estuviese cómodo.

Se lo había puesto fácil mandándole una empresa de mudanzas a Birkside. Sus pertenencias y los muebles que Hanabi no había querido estaban guardados en un granero al que Hinata podía ir cuando quisiera. Hanabi estaba viviendo en otra casa y haciendo planes para abrir un negocio mientras se ganaba la vida con un trabajo que había encontrado en el pueblo, pero cuando tenía algún día libre solían encontrarse en Londres para ir de compras. En aquella ocasión estaban buscando un vestido para Hinata, para ir a la boda de Naruto Uzumaki.

–¿Hinata? –insistió Hanabi.

–Mira, Sasuke solo tiene veintisiete años. Tiene mucho tiempo por delante para decidir tener una familia y, por supuesto, no tiene ninguna prisa –comentó Hinata con naturalidad.

–Pero si te quiere...

–Yo no creo que me quiera. No creo que nuestra relación vaya a ser para siempre –le confesó ella con toda sinceridad mientras tomaba el vestido plateado y se dirigía a la caja a pagarlo con una de las muchas tarjetas de crédito que Sasuke había insistido en darle.

No obstante, a Hinata no le gustaba sentirse una mujer mantenida y habría preferido buscarse un trabajo, pero Sasuke quería que estuviese a su disposición cuando él tenía tiempo libre, y que pudiese acompañarlo en sus viajes si era necesario.

Hinata había tenido que preguntarse qué era más importante: si su orgullo y su independencia o su amor. Y había ganado el amor porque cuando sus hermanas no la atormentaban con sus preguntas, era muy feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que se había imaginado que sería.

Sasuke era su sol, su luna y sus estrellas, pero sabía que tenía que aceptar que, fuera de los lazos del matrimonio, muchas relaciones acababan terminándose.

Su teléfono sonó. Era Sasuke.

–Ven a mi despacho e iremos a comer juntos, _milaya moya_ –le pidió con voz ronca, haciendo que se estremeciese.

Hinata sonrió, encantada de que tuviese tantas ganas de verla. La noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en el apartamento que tenía en Londres y lo había echado de menos. Era posible que él también a ella, porque si no habría esperado a la noche para verla.

Hanabi la miró mal.

–Lo que no me gusta es que sea tu dueño...

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó Hinata.

–Es como si fueses... adicta a él –dijo Hanabi con desprecio–. Hasta Himawari se dio cuenta el fin de semana que se quedó contigo. Cuando llega Sasuke solo lo ves a él.

–Lo quiero y no creo que a Himawari le haga ningún mal ver que me preocupo por el hombre con el que vivo –respondió ella en tono amable.

Le habría gustado saber algo más del embarazo de su hermana porque, según iban pasando las semanas, Hanabi iba odiando más a todos los hombres.

Una limusina llevó a Hinata a las oficinas de Sasuke. Fue acompañada de Tobirama, el hermano menor de Kakashi. Tenía la sensación de que Sasuke estaba obsesionado con su seguridad y había insistido en que aceptase la protección de Tobirama cuando estuviese en público.

Ella había accedido solo para que estuviese tranquilo, pero a veces le daba pena Tobirama, que se aburría mientras ella iba de compras o se tomaba largos cafés con sus hermanas.

Cuando Hinata llegó, Sasuke estaba en una reunión, así que dejó las bolsas de las compras y se sentó en el despacho de Ino mientras Tobirama esperaba en el pasillo.

Ino cruzó la habitación para saludarla con una sonrisa bastante tensa y se inclinó a estudiar la esmeralda que colgaba de su cuello.

–¿Puedo verla? –preguntó en tono educado.

Hinata se ruborizó y asintió. La otra mujer debía de pensar que era una joya demasiado elegante para ponérsela para ir de compras y Hinata estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero lo que importaba era lo que pensaba Sasuke, al que le encantaba vérsela puesta.

–Es impresionante –comentó Ino con envidia mientras retrocedía–. Dicen que el jefe nunca se había gastado tanto dinero en un regalo, debes de sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma.

Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida y miró a la rubia con curiosidad, sin saber si esta había querido decir lo que ella había interpretado.

–Yo no lo siento así. Simplemente estoy... feliz –le contestó.

En realidad, le ofendía que Ino pudiese pensar que solo estaba con Sasuke por su dinero.

–Por supuesto que estás feliz. ¿Y quién no? _Suka!_ –exclamó Ino con brusquedad.

En ese momento, y sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres se diese cuenta, Tobirama asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

–Bueno, pues yo podría contarte algo que te borraría esa vanidosa sonrisa de la cara –añadió Ino.

Hinata la miró con frialdad.

–No creo que sea buena idea, Ino –le advirtió.

–¡Te lo voy a decir, quieras o no! –replicó la otra mujer–. ¿Recuerdas la noche anterior al día que te ibas a marchar del yate? Pues Sasuke la pasó conmigo... ¡Ya vez cuánto le importas!

Hinata palideció. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas. Por un momento, no pudo entender lo que la otra mujer le estaba diciendo, solo supo que la estaba atacando verbalmente. También estaba empezando a recordar la noche que había pasado sola, dando vueltas en la cama, y que Sasuke había llamado a su puerta. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

–¿No te diste cuenta de que también se acostaba conmigo? –continuó Ino–. Siempre lo ha hecho. Yo no le exijo nada. Siempre estoy disponible...

Hinata recuperó las fuerzas de repente y se puso en pie. Apartó la mirada de la rubia furiosa que tenía delante y salió por la puerta. Ni siquiera tomó el ascensor ni escuchó lo que le decía Tobirama y se dirigió a las escaleras. Necesitaba estar un rato a solas para poder pensar sobre lo que Ino le acababa de contar y lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Bajó las escaleras de emergencia corriendo, sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie en el estado en el que se encontraba. Salió del edificio y se mezcló con la gente que a esas horas iba a comer.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, caminó sin saber adónde se dirigía. Solo el hecho de no llevar unos zapatos hechos para andar tanto la hizo entrar en una cafetería. Allí se sentó y se tomó un té, aturdida, como si acabase de tener un accidente y se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza. Entonces oyó sonar su teléfono y lo sacó, vio que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Sasuke y lo apagó porque no quería hablar con él, no tenía que hablar con él, se consoló. Estuvo allí un buen rato, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ino era una joven preciosa, llamativa y sofisticada, el tipo de mujer que ella siempre había pensado que debía de gustarle a Sasuke. ¿Por qué iba a contarle Ino una mentira así? De hecho, le gustase o no, todo parecía indicar que le había dicho la verdad.

Si estaba tan segura de que ella no había pasado aquella noche con Sasuke, era porque la había pasado en su cama. El resto de noches Hinata y Sasuke habían dormido en la habitación de este, pero aquella noche de la que Ino le había hablado, Hinata había dormido en la suya propia.

Y Sasuke había tenido motivo y oportunidad para pasarla con otra. ¿La habría aprovechado? ¿Habría tenido relaciones con su secretaria desde antes de conocerla a ella? Hinata se estremeció solo de pensarlo y se sintió dolida, celosa y cada vez más desesperada.

¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con el hombre al que amaba?

* * *

.

.

En su despacho, después del escándalo causado por la repentina marcha de Hinata, Sasuke pensó en algunas malas decisiones que había tomado. Su expresión era dura como el granito. En aquel momento de crisis, estaba empezando a descubrir que su estricta política de moderación con Hinata tenía un serio defecto.

La moderación le había dado una patada en los dientes cuando menos se lo había esperado: Hinata ni siquiera le respondía al teléfono. Y se había marchado, estaba perdida, disgustada, tal vez lo suficiente como para hacer alguna tontería, como ponerse delante de un autobús o algo así, pensó él con miedo.

.

.

* * *

Mientras se le enfriaba el té, Hinata se dio cuenta de que, fuese lo que fuese a hacer, lo primero debía ser volver a Danegold Hall, la casa de campo de Sasuke. Su pasaporte, sus documentos importantes y todo lo que significaba algo para ella estaban allí. Así que fue a la estación de ferrocarril.

Habría preferido evitar a Sasuke, pero también tenía que ser práctica y no podía salir de su vida sin reflexionar y hacer planes antes. En cualquier caso, si Sasuke era listo, evitaría los efectos colaterales de la revelación de Ino, eso, si la secretaría había admitido lo que había hecho. Tobirama había escuchado parte de la conversación y Hinata estaba segura de que se la contaría a su hermano, quien, a su vez, trasladaría a Sasuke lo que pensase que debía saber.

Durante el viaje en tren, Hinata ni siquiera se fijó en el paisaje, solo podía ver las imágenes que iban apareciendo en su mente. Intentó recordar todos los momentos en los que había visto a Ino y a Sasuke juntos para buscar alguna prueba de lo que Ino le había contado. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que siempre había tenido la sensación de que Sasuke trataba a Ino como si fuese un mueble de oficina más, aparentemente ajeno a su belleza y atractivo.

Hinata no había visto ningún gesto cercano entre ambos. De hecho, su relación laboral era distante y formal.

¿Era posible que a Sasuke se le diese tan bien engañar? ¿Era capaz de tratar a su amante como si solo fuese su empleada? Hinata frunció el ceño, porque con ella siempre había sido más natural y directo, así que ella siempre se había dado cuenta de cuando algo lo molestaba o le preocupaba. Pero él mismo había comentado que era extraordinariamente hábil a la hora de leerle el pensamiento.

Ella había estado a punto de responderle que era porque lo quería y que eso hacía que se esforzase más en observarlo. Por eso sabía que cuando arqueaba una ceja de una determinada manera estaba molesto, que cuando movía las manos o las juntaba estaba enfadado, y que cuando apretaba los labios solía estar preocupado.

Por otra parte, los hombres no solían darle importancia a las relaciones sexuales casuales, aunque se extendiesen en el tiempo. En ese aspecto, podían tratar el sexo como si tuviese el mismo valor que una comida. ¿Habría estado divirtiéndose Sasuke con Ino mientras ella intentaba decidir si se acostaba o no con él?

La idea era humillante, dolorosa. Hasta ese momento, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había valorado la aparente disposición de Sasuke a esperarla ni su propia suposición de que él no se estaba acostando con ninguna otra mujer en ese espacio de tiempo.

Cuando bajó del tren, Hinata dio por hecho que tendría que llamar a un taxi y esperar, porque no había informado a nadie de a qué hora iba a llegar, pero uno de los conductores de Sasuke se acercó a ella y tuvo que subirse al Bentley muy a su pesar.

¿Era posible que Sasuke hubiese adivinado que volvería tan pronto a Danegold Hall? ¿Le tocaría discutir con él acerca de Ino? Porque si él estaba en casa y ella iba a marcharse, tendría que darle algún tipo de explicación. Se tranquilizó pensando que eran raras las ocasiones en las que Sasuke iba a casa al mediodía y se preguntó si podría solucionar la despedida con una nota, en la que le diría algo sin sentido, pero que no fuese desagradable, como que pensaba que las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban.

Tendría que odiarlo, pensó muy dolida, preguntándose qué le pasaba. Tal vez estuviese todavía en estado de shock y no podía pensar con claridad, sorprendida de que Sasuke no fuese el hombre que ella había pensado que era. Lo cierto era que la había tratado muy bien. A lo mejor le parecía que una infidelidad sexual no tenía ninguna importancia.

Recordó a los grupos de chicas jóvenes que se le acercaban siempre que estaba en algún lugar público y aceptó que debían de tentarlo a menudo. No obstante, haberse acostado con una mujer que trabajaba para él, a la que Hinata conocía y aceptaba, era imperdonable.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la casa, que ya estaba abierta. Asuma Sarutobi, el imperturbable mayordomo de Sasuke, la estaba esperando allí. Hinata respondió a su saludo con una sonrisa y entró cojeando porque le dolían mucho los pies. Iba por la mitad del vestíbulo cuando se detuvo, se quitó los zapatos y subió descalza las escaleras.

Fue directa al dormitorio que compartía con Sasuke y al armario en el que estaba la caja en la que guardaba todos sus papeles, desde el pasaporte a su partida de nacimiento. Sacó los papeles, los dejó encima de la cama y fue a por la maleta. No podía creer que estuviese abandonando al hombre al que amaba, por el momento no podía ni pensar en ello, pero no tenía elección.

Si Ino sabía que Sasuke no había dormido con ella aquella noche tenía que ser porque la había pasado con él.

Sacó un par de cosas de los cajones porque no se lo podría llevar todo. Tomaría solo lo necesario para un par de semanas y ya le enviarían lo demás. Supuso que iría a vivir con Hanabi, y supo que su hermana estaría encantada de tener compañía.

–¿Ni siquiera vas a darme la oportunidad de defenderme?

Hinata se quedó helada, se giró y vio a Sasuke en la puerta, muy serio. Se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta y estaba allí en mangas de camisa.

Ella dejó de mirarlo porque notó que se le rompía el corazón.

–¿Hinata?

–Sí, te he oído, pero la verdad es que no sé qué responder. A veces es mejor no decir nada. No quiero discutir contigo, ¿para qué?

–Por nosotros –replicó Sasuke –. ¿Acaso no merece la pena luchar por lo nuestro?

Hinata dejó caer la ropa que tenía en las manos en la maleta abierta y le lanzó una furiosa mirada de reproche.

–Está bien. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

–No.

Hinata siguió haciendo la maleta.

–Por supuesto, qué vas a decirme –le respondió.

–Entonces, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? –inquirió Sasuke –. ¿Sabes la tarde que me has hecho pasar?

Ella se negó a dejarse intimidar y siguió haciendo la maleta.

–Yo tampoco lo he pasado precisamente bien.

–Primero he tenido que soportar la pataleta de una empleada, y luego ¡tu desaparición!

Furiosa, Hinata se giró hacia él.

–¡No he desaparecido!

–¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuando te has marchado después de la tontería que te ha dicho Ino? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Sabía que estabas disgustada y...

Hinata arqueó una ceja y sintió que lo odiaba en ese instante. Creyó saber por qué se estaba comportando Sasuke de aquella manera.

–¿Cómo podías saber que estaba disgustada? ¿Me has puesto un chip en el cerebro o algo así? No estaba disgustada. En realidad, estaba sorprendida. Y necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar...

–¡No necesitabas tiempo para pensar en esa tontería! –le gritó él.

–¡No me grites! –exclamó ella también.

De repente se hizo el silencio. Sasuke respiró hondo lentamente.

–No pretendía gritar.

–Cuando a uno le acusan de una infidelidad, no es buena idea que se comporte como un elefante en una cacharrería –le informó ella en tono seco.

–Cuando a uno se le acusa injustamente –la corrigió él–. Eso es lo más importante.

– Sasuke...

Hinata tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse.

–Ino sabía que no habíamos dormido juntos la última noche antes de que yo, supuestamente, me marchara del yate. Si lo sabía tiene que ser porque ella estuvo contigo.

–¡Te equivocas! Estaba en la cubierta que hay encima de nuestras habitaciones y nos oyó hablar. Si esa es la única prueba que tienes contra mí, no tienes nada.

Hinata lo miró confundida.

–¿Estás seguro de que es así como se enteró de que íbamos a dormir separados?

–¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no?

De repente, Sasuke juró en ruso y levantó las manos mientras se acercaba a ella.

–Hinata, me viste a las tres de la madrugada y estaba en mi habitación –le recordó.

–Sí, pero...

Sasuke se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y tocó varios botones.

–Mira esto... –le dijo–. Kakashi ha grabado a Ino gritándome...

Hinata vio a Ino en la pantalla, colorada, gritando:

–¿Por qué no has querido estar conmigo? ¡Podrías haberme tenido! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ella es mayor que tu, ya casi se le pasa la edad. Es un insulto. Yo soy más joven y guapa. ¿Cómo es posible que sea ella la que viva en tu casa?

Hinata se quedó de piedra y Sasuke apagó el teléfono.

–¿Quieres volver a verlo? –le preguntó.

–No... –respondió ella en voz baja, con el rostro enrojecido de repente.

Se había tragado las mentiras de una jovencita histérica sin pensarlo. Le temblaron las piernas y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

–Tobirama oyó todo lo que te decía. Le llamó la atención que te dijese una grosería en ruso y se puso a escuchar –le explicó Sasuke –. Me informó de ello y yo la llamé y, como ya has visto, se volvió loca. Kakashi no lo grabó todo, pero básicamente tenía celos de ti y no entendía que no la encontrase atractiva. No obstante, lo ocurrido hoy ha sido culpa mía.

–¿Por qué iba a ser culpa tuya? –le preguntó Hinata, que se sentía aturdida y tonta.

–Ino intentó seducirme cuando la contraté. Me ha ocurrido tantas veces que no me pareció motivo suficiente para despedirla.

–¿Entonces... no? –preguntó Hinata consternada.

–Le dejé claro que no me interesaba, pero Ino es extremadamente vanidosa y su resentimiento aumentó cuando tú entraste en mi vida. Sospecho que intentó entrometerse entre nosotros antes, con pequeños detalles. Por suerte, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí para poder hacer más. Supongo que el horrible maquillaje que llevabas la primera noche que cenamos juntos fue culpa suya.

–Tampoco me dijo a qué hora me esperabas –sugirió Hinata.

–Y te convenció de que te pusieras de rojo la noche de la discoteca. Siempre he odiado el color rojo –le confesó Sasuke.

–Cosas sin importancia –comentó Hinata muy seria–. Me alegro de que no tuviese capacidad para causarnos más problemas.

–Ino no es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que los hombres queremos de una mujer algo más que una imagen...

Hinata no supo cómo tomarse aquello.

Sasuke se echó a reír y rompió así el silencio. Tomó la maleta de Hinata y la tiró al suelo para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

–Tú me pareces mucho más guapa que Ino.

–No es posible. Ella es joven y guapa y a mi ya casi se me ha pasado la edad –murmuró temblorosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Me gustaste nada más verte. Tenías clase, fuerza y me rechazaste, cosa que me sorprendió.

–Te vino bien que una mujer te dijese que no para variar –replicó ella.

Sasuke puso uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para acercarla a él.

–Es verdad, pero hoy casi me muero de miedo al pensar que podía perderte –admitió a regañadientes–. Estaba decidido a controlar nuestra relación y a no desvelar lo que sentía por ti y, de repente, me tenía que enfrentar a la posibilidad de perderte y todo lo demás me parecía banal en comparación.

–¿Lo que sentías por mí? –repitió ella, acariciándole el brazo.

Él la agarró de la barbilla para girarle la cabeza con cuidado y que lo mirase. Hinata nunca lo había visto mirarla con tanto cariño.

–Te quiero mucho, Hinata. Tanto que no me imagino la vida sin ti, pero hasta hoy pensaba que eso era una debilidad, un fallo. Vi cómo mi padre bebía hasta morir después de haber perdido a mi madre. Fue cruel con ella, nunca le fue fiel, pero cuando murió se quedó destrozado. Dependía de ella mucho más de lo que todos pensábamos –le contó–. A mí me aterraba necesitar a una mujer tanto. Pensaba que mi padre tenía una personalidad obsesiva y que yo tenía que protegerme de eso porque, como mi padre, tiendo a ser bastante intenso. Y entonces te conocí y me causaste una fuerte impresión desde el principio...

El frío que Hinata sentía por dentro se vio atenuado por la ternura de la mirada de Sasuke y por su sinceridad. Apoyó la cara en su fuerte hombro y disfrutó de su olor. De repente, se sintió más segura que nunca a su lado.

–Yo también te quiero –le susurró.

–Tenías que haberte imaginado lo que sentía por ti la mañana que evité que te subieras a ese helicóptero –murmuró él frunciendo el ceño–. Intenté dejarte marchar, pero no fui capaz. La noche anterior fue la más larga, la peor de toda mi vida. Te deseaba. Te necesitaba. Mi corazón te pertenece desde entonces.

–Es posible, pero se te ha dado muy bien ocultármelo –le dijo ella.

Aunque después, recordando las últimas semanas, pensó que Sasuke le había demostrado su amor cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que la abrazaba por la noche, pero ella había sido demasiado insegura para reconocerlo e interpretar lo que estaba viendo.

–Ya no lo ocultaré más. Si hoy hubieses sabido que te quería habrías intentado hablar conmigo y confiar en mí en vez de creer lo que te decía Ino. ¿Me habrías creído sin ver esa grabación?

–Sí... En el fondo quería creer que no podías haber hecho eso –admitió Hinata con seguridad.

Sasuke levantó la mano y le puso un anillo en el dedo anular.

–Lo tengo desde el día que viniste a vivir conmigo.

Hinata estudió el magnífico solitario con los ojos muy abiertos, maravillada.

–¿Pero te has estado resistiendo a dármelo?

–Sí. Soy un hombre testarudo, _lubov moya_ –le dijo él–. Eso significa «mi amor» y tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado. Has tenido la oportunidad de ver lo peor de mí. ¿Aun así quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Lo antes posible?

–Por supuesto –afirmó ella, tumbándolo en la cama en una repentina demostración de entusiasmo–. En cuanto podamos organizarlo...Cuando te deje salir de la cama.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro de Sasuke.

–Te tenía que haber dado el anillo el día que lo compré.

–Sí, aprendes despacio, además de ser un testarudo –le dijo su futura mujer–, pero compraste el anillo hace varias semanas, con lo que ganas puntos... aunque no los necesites.

–Solo te necesito a ti –le aseguró Sasuke, acariciándole el pelo–. Y no me sentiré seguro hasta que no vea la alianza en tu mano.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

–Apágalo –le pidió ella.

Él la miró consternado.

–¿He creado un monstruo? –murmuró en tono divertido.

Ella le pasó la mano por el muslo en una sensual caricia.

–Lo apagaré –dijo Sasuke –. En ocasiones aprendo con rapidez, _dusha moya_.

Lo mismo que Hinata, que se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con una seguridad que no había tenido hasta entonces. Era suyo, por fin, solo suyo, su sueño hecho realidad. Y algún día aceptaría que estar locamente enamorado de una mujer que lo quería tanto como él a ella era algo maravilloso, no peligroso.

 **Fin...**

.

.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere un mundo, también agradezco infinitamente a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, se les quiere mucho mucho mucho, …

Un especial agradecimiento para:

 **DavidC20OfficialWriter**

 **Andreawapanda**

 **Beethlehem**

 **39iiraMzziL**

 **Blacklady Hyuuga**

 **naiu**

 **Natty**

 **Holis**

 **Didma**

 **Sasha Minari17**

 **Sasuhinaforever**

Por sus maravillosos review, que con cada uno de sus comentarios me alegran el día….

Quisiera aclarar que no tengo nada en contra del personaje de Ino Yamanaka, de hecho ella me agrada mucho pero no podía ponerle de rival a Hinata a cualquiera ¿no? Tenía que ser alguien que diera la talla jejeje...

.

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Nos leeremos pronto… Sayonara


	11. Epílogo

Hola a todos, please, please perdónenme por la tardanza…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

La historia le pertenece a Lynne Grahan…

* * *

 **Epílogo**

.

.

.

Tres años después, Hinata se quedó a los pies de las dos cama-cunas que había en la habitación infantil de Danegold Hall, observando orgullosa a sus mellizos, Daisuke y Mizuki. Habían nacido muy pequeños y con el pelo negro azabache como el de su padre, el niño con sus ojos oscuros era el retrato de su padre, mientras que la niña con sus ojos perlados como los de su madre (de ahí su nombre que significa: hermosa luna).

El niño, Daisuke, era alegre, inquieto y dormía poco, mientras que Mizuki era una niña mucho más tranquila.

Para su madre eran su milagro personal, todavía no podía creer que fuesen sus hijos. No era capaz de describir la felicidad que había sentido al ver las dos pequeñas figuras que tenía dentro del vientre unas semanas más tarde de su boda con Sasuke. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto a llorar hasta que Sasuke le había secado las lágrimas.

El nacimiento de los mellizos había sido sencillo, un alivio para Sasuke, que no había querido perderla de vista durante más de doce horas seguidas en todo el embarazo. Todavía lo atormentaba lo que le había ocurrido a su madre al intentar dar a luz a su hermano y había pensado que tener un hijo era lo más peligroso que una mujer sana podía hacer.

Solo entonces había entendido Hinata que Sasuke le hubiese dicho que sería feliz con ella aunque no tuviesen nunca hijos. Por aquel entonces le había dolido, le había preocupado que en realidad no quisiese un hijo, pero se había equivocado al temerse aquello. A Sasuke le había aterrado que algo saliese mal, por eso su parto había sido asistido por varios médicos importantes.

A Hinata todavía le picaban los ojos cuando se acordaba de Sasuke abrazándola después de dar a luz, casi sin mirar a los recién nacidos.

–Gracias a Dios que estás bien –le había susurrado con voz temblorosa–. Eso es lo único que me preocupaba hoy, _lyubov' moya_.

Incluso después de tres años, Sasuke la quería tanto como ella a él. De hecho, su amor era cada día más fuerte.

–¿Otra vez mirándolos? –le preguntó a Hinata una voz masculina que le era muy familiar.

–Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, todavía no me puedo creer que sean nuestros –le confesó ella, girándose hacia la puerta para mirarlo.

Sasuke seguía afectándola como el primer día. Era normal, era un hombre increíble.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a sus hijos.

–Son tan bonitos cuando no están destrozando la casa –admitió en tono divertido–. Esta mañana parecían dos dictadores de rostro colorado.

–Tenían hambre –los defendió su madre.

Sasuke la hizo girarse muy despacio.

–Yo también, _laskovaya moya_. Tengo hambre de mi bella esposa. La quiero para mí solo un par de días.

A ella le brillaron los ojos al apoyarse en su cuerpo y descansar una mano en su hombro.

–¿Vas a tomarte unos días de vacaciones?

–Todavía mejor. He organizado unas vacaciones en una isla desierta.

–No creo que sea el mejor lugar para llevar a los niños.

–No van a venir.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar.

–Tus generosas hermanas van a quedarse con ellos. Va a ser nuestro tercer aniversario de boda y tenemos que hacer algo especial.

–Pero... no podemos irnos sin ellos...

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

–¿Ni siquiera con dos niñeras, con tus hermanas y con todos los trabajadores de la finca para cuidar de ellos?, tienen dos años Hinata.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

–Yo también te necesito –murmuró Sasuke, inclinando la cabeza para acariciarle la boca muy despacio.

Sabía que Hinata nunca se podía resistir a eso.

–Y yo diría que tú también me necesitas a mí –añadió.

–Bueno... –dudó ella–. ¿Una isla desierta?

–Una playa blanca, el mar azul, sin ropa –le contó Sasuke.

–¿Esa es tu fantasía? –dijo ella riendo.

–Una fantasía que estoy decidido a hacer realidad –le contestó su marido mirándola de manera muy sexy con sus ojos negros–. Y mucho más placentera de lo que puedas imaginar...

–Seguro que sí –admitió ella aturdida–. Siempre cumples lo que prometes.

–Estoy loco por ti –murmuró Sasuke, besándola apasionadamente.

Hinata estaba demasiado feliz y demasiado centrada en el beso como para responder. Una segunda luna de miel en una isla desierta. Con Sasuke para ella sola. No, no tenía ni una sola queja acerca de aquel plan de acción.

Ella era sencillamente feliz, con su esposo, sus hijos, sus hermanas y sobrino de tres años Mike, el hijo de Hanabi.

Hinata había estado preocupada tiempo atrás por su hermana Hanabi ya que ella insistia en hacerse cargo de su embarazo sin recibir ayuda de nadie, pero muy a tiempo se conoció la identidad del padre de Mike, y resulto ser para su sorpresa su ex jefe. Un millonario griego dueño de varias clínicas veterinarias muy prestigiosas en varios países Europeos, Inuzuka Kiba.

Hanabi al fin decidió contarle que se había peleado con el por alguna cosa que no quiso decirle, y se había escapado de él cuando estaba en un viaje de negocios fuera del país. Cuando regreso y no la encontró por ningún lado contrato a un investigador privado hasta dar con su paradero.

Hinata se alegro mucho por ella cuando le confesó que habían arreglado sus diferencias e iban a casarse. Actualmente estaban viviendo en Grecia en una isla privada que Kiba había comprado para vivir con su familia.

Hinata era muy feliz por el rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas, y aunque pasaron por unos momentos no tan gratos por fin eran felices juntos, ahora se alegraba mucho de haber conocido a Sasuke porque sin el nada de eso estuviera pasando, por eso lo amaba mucho y le agradecía enormemente el haberle regalado sus dos tesoros: sus hijos.

.

.

.

 **Fin...**

.

.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere un mundo, también agradezco infinitamente a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen como su favorita, y también a los que se toman el tiempo para leer la historia aunque no dejen ningún comentario, se les quiere mucho mucho mucho, …

Un especial agradecimiento para:

 **naiu**

 **Natty**

 **Holis**

 **Didma**

 **Sasuhinaforever**

Por sus maravillosos review, me hacen feliz….

Bueno ya se termino esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... estoy pensando en la posibilidad de hacer una adaptación pero Itahina aunque también tengo varios Sasuhina en mente… ustedes deciden ¿quieren Itahina o Sasuhina? Espero sus reviews el que tenga más votos lo subo primero…

Pd: perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…

Besos, Sayonara…


End file.
